


White Queen

by DeloraMercel



Category: The 5th Wave Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeloraMercel/pseuds/DeloraMercel
Summary: Az emberiség jó része elpusztult az egymást követő csapásokban. A maroknyi túlélő vagy a menekülést választotta, vagy pedig a megszállók játékszerévé vált. De mi a helyzet a kitaszítottakkal, azokkal akik már az idegenek érkezése előtt is egyedül voltak! "A gonosz legnagyobb ámítása, hogy meggyőzte a világot: nem létezik".





	1. Chapter 1

_„Nem a legerősebb marad életben, nem is a legokosabb, hanem az, aki a legfogékonyabb a változásokra.”_

 

1; 

Alig éltem túl a szakításunkat. Pedig még csak valódi kapcsolat sem volt. Én az ostoba kis liba, beleszerettem Mr. Pszichopata parancsnok úrba. Még az sem számított, hogy nem volt teljesen ember. Undorodtam magamtól. Elfordultam a fajomtól és behunytam a szemem, hogy élvezhessem a kedvességet, a kiemelt figyelmét. 

Sosem szeretett… szúr oda a gonosz kis belső hang. – A családját is kinyírta. Te lettél volna a következő! – folytatja a lelki hang én pedig összeroskadok.

Zokogok és zokogok megállíthatatlanul, a legkevésbé sem érdekel, hogy ki lát meg. J _öjjenek csak a gyilkosok és tegyék a dolgukat. Legyen vége._

Nem tudom meddig kuporogtam a fa tövében, de sem a némítók sem pedig Isten haragja nem akart lesújtani rám, ellenben már reszkettem a hidegtől. Muszáj volt tovább állnom.  
Néma csöndben lépdeltem a friss hóban. Csak meredtem magam elé és róttam az utat. Fogalmam se volt hova mehetnék, csak minél messzebb a fájdalomtól.

_Az emberi faj olyan rugalmas. Túléltünk megannyi csapást, hogy végül a saját érzéseink öljenek meg._

Eszembe jutottak a nevelőm szavai. Épp távozóban volt, még utoljára félre vont, hogy elbúcsúzzon.

„Sose engedj túl közel magadhoz senkit se! Csak ki fognak használni és eltipornak. Sose bízz meg az emberekben!"

Akkor láttam utoljára, de még mindig a fülemben csengtek a szavai. Nem is bíztam senkiben, falat építettem magam köré. De arra senki sem figyelmeztetett, hogy bizonyos érzések felett nincs hatalmunk.

A távolban egy város körvonalait vettem ki, vagy azt ami abból maradt. Nem szívesen időztem volna ott, de kezdett rám esteledni és ételt is kellett szereznem. Ha egy pillanatra félretettem az önsajnálatot, rá kellett jönnöm hogy határozottan rettegek. A város kihalt volt, de nem volt üres. Biztos hogy a nyomomban voltak most is. Vagy Ők, vagy az elvadult rokonaim. A végeredmény szempontjából mindegy is hogy ki intéz el.

Nem tetszett ez az új bizonytalan énem. Mindig bátor és önálló voltam, mert nem volt aki gondoskodjon rólam. És most még magamnak is alig mertem bevallani, hogy hiányzott a kényelem és a biztonság. Camp Haven nem volt egy luxusszálló, ahogy az utána következő tábor sem. De miután felvettem a napi rutint, már nem is érdekelt hogy mi lesz.  
Csak elvégeztem a feladataimat és ők békén hagytak. Ha lelkem mélyére nézek, már akkor is sejtettem hogy nem teljesen azok, akiknek mondták magukat.

Katonák, felszabadítók, megmentők… na persze. Ezt mondják annak, aki nem a kóterból szabadult. De mivel én lehúztam jó pár évet az intézetben, megtanultam befogni a számat és nem észrevenni dolgokat. Ha nem csinálsz balhét, nem is vesznek észre. Beolvadsz.

És tényleg működött, körülbelül néhány hétig.

 _De hülye is vagy Hailey Anne!_ Szidtam magamat, miközben már majdnem lapos kúszásban haladtam el az épületek között. Ez még csak a város pereme volt. De innen már nem mertem tovább menni, legalábbis éjszaka nem. A mai vacsi ugrott, futott át az agyamon a gondolat. A gyomrom mérgesen tiltakozott, de nem mertem kockáztatni. Csak abban bíztam, hogy vizet azért találok. Nem volt áram, nem működött semmi, de a csövekben még lehet víz.

Találomra kiválasztottam egy bérházat és beléptem az ajtón. Azonnal a falhoz lapultam és még lélegezni is alig mertem, csak sandítottam a sötét folyosó végére, aztán meg a lépcsőre.  
_Merre mennék, ha Vosch lennék?_ Töprengtem magamban. Ez persze hülyeség volt ismételten. Vosch be se tenné ide a lábát, inkább felrobbantaná az egész épületet. Na de én csak egy kis csótány vagyok, azok meg a sötétben lapulnak. Végül úgy döntöttem jobb lesz ha fölfelé indulok. Úgy okoskodtam, hogyha gyorsan meg kell pattanni még mindig ott vannak a tűzlétrák.

Végig a fal mellett osontam és a legapróbb neszezésre, padló nyikordulásra ledermedtem.

Csak akkor nyugodtam meg egy kicsit, amikor bezártam magam mögött az egyik kis lakás ajtaját. Előtte persze körülnéztem, de ez már régen üresen állhat. Nem voltak hullák vagy vérfoltos bútorok. Talán már azelőtt elmenekültek a lakói, hogy igazán beindult volna a buli.

Akárhogy is volt, nekem pont megfelelt egy estére. Még pár palack vizet is találtam és néhány konzervet, ez bőven több volt, mint amit remélhettem.  
Behúzódtam az egyik sarokba, és bebugyoláltam magam két pokrócba de még így is rázott a hideg. Nem akartam az ágyat igénybe venni, mert úgy éreztem sokkal kiszolgáltatottabb vagyok ott.

Ha kihúzom reggelig élve, talán mégis adhatok magamnak némi esélyt a túlélésre.  
Rettentően fáradt voltam, de nem találtam megnyugvást. Először nem értettem mi a gond – mármint azon cseppet sem elhanyagolható tényen, hogy én csak áldozati bárány lehetek bárki szemében.

Ahogy egyre fogyott a fény, úgy kezdett a tudatom is tompulni. De a gondolat nem hagyott nyugodni. Nem a félelem vagy a kiszolgáltatottság volt a legrosszabb, hanem az hogy újból egyedül maradtam.

 

 **Szerzői utógondolatok:**  
Köszönöm hogy elolvastad az új történetem első fejezetét. Igyekszem minél hamarabb frissíteni :) Sajnálom hogy nem mindenki számára érthető a nyelv, de bízom benne, hogy erre is lehet megoldást találni ;)  
Pedig a sztoriról röviden:  
Elsősorban a könyveket veszem alapul, de az utolsó részt még nem olvastam, így a fikció lesz a fő mozgatórugó, de azt hiszem ezen az oldalon ez nem is túl nagy probléma :) Viszont nagyon tetszettek a választott színészek, ezért a történet valahol a kettő között fog mozogni :) Jó olvasást és jó szórakozást kívánok mindenkinek!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Reggel arra ébredtem hogy látszik a leheletem és fázom. Egy pillanatig nem voltam képben hogy miért és hogyan, aztán eszembe jutott hogy szingli lettem.

Mostantól kezdve magamról kell gondoskodnom, a nagy testvér figyelő tekintete nélkül. Túléltem az éjszakát és azt terveztem, hogy szétnézek a városban.

Perpillanat csak egy vadászkés volt a zsebemben és szánalmasan kiszolgáltatottnak éreztem magam. A kaja egyelőre nem aggasztott, még sok is volt a konzerv vacsi. Vacakolt a gyomrom, egy falatot se tudtam volna most enni.

Kint szikrázóan sütött a nap, de még halvány tippem se volt hogy ez jó nekem, vagy rontja az esélyeimet. Mindegy, mennem kellett tovább.

Mindenhol üresség és bűz. A hideg konzerválta a holtakat, és a tüzek is kialudtak már. Ropogott a hó a talpam alatt, és képtelen voltam kizárni azt a koránt sem elképesztő gondolatot hogy követnek. _Csak az volt a kérdés hogy barát vagy ellenség?  
_ Ezen a ponton kiröhögtem magam. Nekem már csak ellenségeim maradtak ezen a világon.

Az egyetlen barátnőm halott, Alexander pedig rosszabb volt mint maga az ördög.   
Nem. Csak én maradtam és az ostoba gondolataim.

Fél óra tempós séta után egészen megszoktam a városi mocsok szagát. Már a hullák sem taszítottak. Ott feküdtek, ahol a végzet utolérte őket és szerencsére nem akartak felkelni mint a béna zombis filmekben. Annál inkább aggasztott hogy a város nem akart elfogyni. Mindenhol a pusztulat és az enyészet. A boltok kirakatai betörve, az üzletek kifosztva. _Hogy fogok így életben maradni?  
_ Megint havazott és a szél is feltámadt. A hőmérséklet rohamosan csökkent, pedig még dél sem volt. Az éjszakát nem akartam kint tölteni, ahhoz pedig már túlságosan nagy távolságot tettem meg, hogy visszatérjek a rejtekhelyemre.

Amikor a tél először megmutatta a zordabbik arcát, Alexander visszavonta a csapatait. Nem volt több iskolabusz, vagy kósza járőr. Mindenki visszavonult, hogy biztos helyen vészelje át a telet. Akik kint maradtak, azok jó része már nem éri meg a tavaszt.   
És most én is közéjük tartoztam.

Veszélyes terepre tévedtem, a valóságban és a lelkem mélyén is. Ha nem figyelek oda, megölnek. De ha nem fejezem be az önmarcangolást, a saját belsőm fog szétszaggatni.

_Nem fogok meghalni! Túl fogom élni! A járvány nem tudott legyőzni, Camp Haven nem tudott legyőzni, Csodaország sem tudott legyőzni. Túléltem eddig mindent, ami másokat már kinyírt volna. Nem fogom most feladni. Le fogom győzni önmagamat is._

"Legyőzni önmagunkat, ez az egyetlen valóságos és az egyetlen tökéletes győzelem!"

Ebből végre erőt merítettem és összeszedtem magam a folytatáshoz. Meg se néztem milyen város ez, nem is érdekelt különösebben, de végre valahára magam mögött hagytam a külvárosi gettót és ezzel a választék is bővült az üresen álló épületekből.  
Kis bolt, nagy bolt, felhőkarcoló, még nagyobb bolt, lerobbant autók roncsai és plázák.

_Plázák. Hmm… talán érdemes lenne ott körülnézni. Több az üzlet, több a lehetőség alapon._ De ezzel egyidejűleg a kockázat is nőtt. Nem csak nekem jelenthetett csábítást egy több ezer négyzetméteres vadászterület, ahol minden boltban világvégi 100%-os leárazást tartottak – amíg a készlet tart alapon. Egy ilyen akciónak pedig senki sem tudna ellenállni.

Meg kellett kockáztatnom.

Félve léptem be a bejárati ajtón. Mindenhol üvegszilánkok és a pusztítás jellegzetes nyomai. Csak annyi fény volt, amennyi kintről beszűrődött. Ezzel nem számoltam. Annyira hozzászoktam a támaszpont kényelméhez, hogy elfelejtettem hogy a kerítésen túl megszűnik az infrastruktúra.

Elkezdtem fejben összeírni a bevásárló listámat csakis a legszükségesebbekről. Először is kell egy hátizsák amibe minden belefér. Aztán új szerelés, mert ez a military dizájn nehezen kimagyarázható, na nem mintha új barátságokat akartam volna kötni.   
_Beolvadni és meglapulni – ez legyen a mottó._

Szükségem volt az alapvető higiénia megteremtéséhez szükséges kellékekre. Zseblámpára, gyufára és minden egyéb szarságra ami melegen fog tartani vagy fényt ad. És vízre. A kaja szorult leghátulra a listán. Étel nélkül legalább egy hétig elvagyok, víz nélkül két napig se.

_És a fegyver._ Az tényleg csak egy kósza gondolat volt. Még az emberi világ csúcsán se osztogatták a pisztolyokat minden sarkon. Miután beütött az alien apokalipszis, elsőként fosztották ki a fegyverkereskedéseket. De azért majd nyitva tartottam a szemem.

Eddig szerencsém volt. A városban senki sem támadt rám, a pláza is üres volt. És végre megtaláltam az első nekem való üzletet. Túrafelszerelés kezdőtől haladóig. Ez sem úszta meg a fosztogatók rohamát. Nagyon kellett figyelnem az üvegszilánkokra és a szanaszét dobált ruhákra, felborogatott polcokra. De azért elboldogultam.

Tudtam, hogy itt el fogok időzni egy darabig. Kezdésnek ittam egy korty vizet a magammal hurcolt szűkös készletemből. Aztán neki fogtam a kutatásnak. Most nem lehettem válogatós. A leértékelésnek hála eléggé kifogyott a készlet, de azért csak találtam egy rendes téli túracipőt és hozzá való kabátot meg nadrágot. Vízálló kivitel – olvastam a címkén mielőtt letéptem volna róla. _Legalább golyóálló lenne, azzal most többre mennék.  
_ A morgolódás helyett gyorsan átöltöztem. Egész furcsa érzés volt megint civil öltözetben lenni, habár a bakancsot nem bántam. A túracipő ezerszer kényelmesebb és könnyebb volt, ez utóbbi igen hasznos tulajdonság ha üldözik az embert. És kétségem se volt, hogy fognak még üldözni.

Végül még sálat, sapkát és minden egyéb kacatot is találtam. Ez a bolt kincset ért. Jelentősen rövidült a listám, de még így is komoly hiányosságaim voltak.

Mentem tovább egyre beljebb, ahol már csak félhomály volt. Ettől féltem a leginkább. Ha bárki volt még az épületben rajtam kívül, kitűnő célpontot jelentek neki.

Minden lépésnél, minden sötét saroknál ellenséget sejtettem. Nem akartam egyre beljebb menni ebben a beton útvesztőben, de muszáj volt. Kockáztatnom kellett.   
Végül szerencsét próbáltam egy lenullázott Walmartban. Mindenhol üres polcok fogadtak.  
Vittek mindent ami mozdítható, alig találtam néhány szelet csokit és müzlit. De ami a legjobban kellett – a víz nem volt sehol.

_És mi lenne ha megnézném hátul is?_ Ötlött fel a gondolat, miközben megindultam a raktár irányába. Először a bűzt éreztem meg, a halál semmivel össze nem téveszthető szagát. Utána már láttam a vérfoltot a padlón és végül a holttestet is.

Már jó ideje itt lehetett, mert nem volt a legjobb állapotban. De nem is ő keltette fel a figyelmemet, hanem a készlete. Itt rejtőzött el, de a pestis elől nem tudott elbújni.   
Tudtam hogy sajnálnom kellene, de az ő halála az én túlélésemet növelhette. Mindent többször is ellenőriztem, de bontatlanok voltak a vizes palackok. Öt üveg víz, ami tíz napot jelentett nekem – ha be tudom osztani őket. És néhány konzerv gyümölcs. Ez baromi kevés volt ahhoz, hogy tartósan kihúzzam, de minden apróságnak örültem. És ami a legfontosabb, még éltem.

Mindent bepakoltam a zsákomba és már menni készültem, amikor eszembe ötlött, hogy a Walmartban tulajdonképpen minden van, legalábbis minden volt a támadások előtt. Talán még nem pártol el a szerencsém és kihúzhatom az utolsó tételeket is a listámról.  
Gyufát találtam, az már pipa. Fertőtlenítőkendő, zsebkendő, folyékony fertőtlenítő. És végül jobb ha számításba vesszük hogy nőnek születtem, havonta bekövetkező problémákkal. Ebből a szempontból is gondoskodnom kellett magamról. Már nyúltam volna a kis kék dobozokhoz – furcsa módon azokból bőven maradt, amikor megláttam a szemközti polc kínálatát. Tesztek egész sora. Terhességi tesztek.  
És akkor elkezdtem fejben visszaszámolni. _Mikor is volt szükségem utoljára tamponra?_ Egyszerűen képtelen voltam visszaemlékezni. A támaszponton minden nap egyforma volt, az idő elveszítette a jelentőségét. _Mikor kaptam utoljára injekciót? Több mint két hónapja. Ez még Camp Havenben volt, de azóta nem. De miért nem? Miért vagyok ilyen rohadtul feledékeny? Reggel hányingered volt, és már akkor is jelentkeztek a tünetek amikor még a támaszponton voltál –_ emlékeztettem magamat.

_Nem. Ez biztos nem lehet az. Ez képtelenség._ Ki se mertem mondani, mert attól csak még valóságosabbá vált volna.   
Az injekció ellen semmi kifogásom se volt.

\- Ez nem az a világ, ahová gyereket akarok szülni – fejtettem ki Alexandernek. És egy percig se tiltakozott.

Biztosra kellett mennem. Levettem három különböző tesztet a polcról és visszamentem öt sorral hátrébb, ahol a műanyag evőeszközök és poharak voltak.   
Nem éppen a leggusztusosabb megoldás, de vészhelyzetben bármi megengedett – egyezkedtem magammal.

Kibontottam az első tesztet és tettem egy próbát. Vártam egy percet, és miközben az izzadságot törölgettem a homlokomról, - meg is született az eredmény.  
Pozitív.  
_Ne! Ez nem lehet igaz._

Nyúltam a következőért is, és az is pozitívat mutatott ahogy az azután következő is. A bolt egész készletét felhasználhattam volna, akkor se változott volna semmi.

Tévedtem a helyzetem eddigi megítélésével kapcsolatban. Eddig csak szarban voltam, de most már el is merültem benne.

Ebből a helyzetből már tényleg nincs kiút, mert vissza nem mehetek. Oda nem, most meg már főleg nem.

Szinte menekültem a boltból, mintha a gondjaimat is magam mögött hagyhattam volna. Pedig azok csatolt áruként velem tartottak. Szó szerint.

Feljebb mentem két szintet, itt legalább láttam az eget és azt hogy megy le a nap. Muszáj lesz itt éjszakáznom – határoztam el. Jobb híján bementem az első ruha butikba. Halomba szedtem le a polcokról a kabátokat, felsőket. Ezek se voltak túl kelendőek. Mindegy hogy mi akadt a kezembe, úgyis csak aludni fogok rajta.

Behúzódtam a leghátsó sarokba és „megágyaztam”. Majdnem elnevettem magam – már a totális idegösszeomlás szélén táncoltam, amikor észrevettem hogy sok ezer dolláros dizájner ruhákon fekszem. Régen irigykedve néztem azokat a nőket, akik ilyesmit megengedhettek maguknak. Mennyit változott a világ és milyen rövid idő alatt. Tegnap még minden rendben volt, most homeless terhesen kell kivárnom hogy milyen pofont kapok még a sorstól.

És még mindig éltem.

Még mindig.

 

 


	3. 3; Fejezet

 

Már régen magam mögött hagytam a várost és a közeli erdőben bolyongtam. A kopár fák nem sok védelmet nyújtottak, a hóban pedig minduntalan ott hagytam az árulkodó lábnyomaimat. Az első két nap még tejesen nyugodtan telt. Kissé már aggasztó volt, hogy semmi sem történik. Mégsem mertem hamis reményekkel áltatni magam.

Ha nem a némítók, akkor majd a hideg végez velem. Még a hálózsákban is reszkettem a hidegtől, de nem mertem tüzet gyújtani.

A harmadik nap reggelén pokoli fejfájásra ébredtem. A hasam pedig veszettül korgott. Ha ezt nem hallják meg, akkor semmit. És én még azt gondoltam, hogy kaja nélkül simán kibírom egy hétig. Ohh na persze. De erről senki sem tájékoztatta a hasamat, sem pedig a lakómat.

_Ha én éhezek, akkor ő is._

Próbáltam minél kevesebbet gondolni rá. Nincs értelme olyasmihez ragaszkodni, ami nem lesz a tiéd.

Az éhség mellett a szomjúság is kínzott, rosszabb volt mint nyáron. A magammal hozott palackok hamar kiürültek, de a hó még ott volt alternatívaként.

A kísértés hatalmas és voltak pillanatok amikor marok számra tömtem magamba, míg teljesen át nem fagytam. Féltem, hogy tüdőgyulladást kapok, ha folytatom - de nehéz volt megállni. Ezekben a gyenge pillanataimban inkább hasonlítottam egy ovisra, mint egy érett nőre – de ennyi tellett tőlem. És hol voltam én egy éretten gondolkozó felnőttől? Fényévekre.  
Az értelmes felnőtt nem zúg bele az ellenségbe.

 

Hosszas menetelés után tisztulni kezdett az erdő és egy kisvárost vettem észre.  
Ez rendesen feladta a leckét.

Nagy kockázatot jelent egy egy ilyen portya. De ahogy az előző alkalommal, most sem volt választásom.

Fél napomba került, mire kellőképpen megközelítettem.  
Tipikus kis előváros. Unalmas és élettelen. De ha itt is fel tudok tankolni némi munícióval, egy szavam se lesz.

Ahogy egyre közelebb értem, úgy erősödött a paranoiám. Minden pillanatban készen álltam a menekülésre.

A házak itt is elhagyatottan álltak és rengeteg autóroncs volt szerte szét. De határozottan tisztább volt, mint a nagyváros.  
Pont ez zavart. Egy ilyen helyen érdemesebb menedéket keresni, mert kevesebb látogatót vonz.

A hó megint sűrűn hullott, ez nagyobb védelmet jelentett, mint a verőfényes idő, de épp csak annyival ami még pont elég volt hozzá hogy levadásszanak.

Már délutánra járt az idő, és még nem találtam esti alvó helyet, a kajáról nem is beszélve. A fejem újból megfájdult, amit az émelygés még pluszban megfejelt.

Annyira beleéltem magam a nyűglődésembe hogy szinte észre sem vettem az utca végén álldogáló idegent.  
Jó harminc méterre állt tőlem és engem figyelt. Néma csendben.

Eddig állandó készültségben voltam, de most tanácstalanul álltam.  
Ha futok megöl, ha maradok megöl.  
Biztos hogy nem lehet egyszerű ember, akkor már rég halott lenne. De fegyvert nem láttam nála. Amíg magamban morfondíroztam, ő döntött helyettem is.

Elindult felém.

Nem sietett. Sima egyszerű léptekkel közeledett felém. Az arca nyugalmat sugárzott, mint akinek tényleg semmi félnivalója a világon.

 

Patthelyzetben voltam.

\- Szia – szólított meg, amikor már csak néhány méterre volt tőlem.  
\- Szia - köszöntem vissza nagy kínomban. Egyetlen porcikám se kívánta a társaságát. És amikor elmosolyodott, csak még rosszabb lett.

\- Mi szél hozott erre? – nézett rám kíváncsian. Nem pont egy ilyen kérdésre számítottam. Nem illett ebbe a szituációba.  
Legszívesebben a képébe üvöltöttem volna. Vége a világnak, ő meg egy kihalt lakóparkban sétafikál halál nyugodt arccal. Ez sehogy sem állt össze.  
\- Nem fázol? – kérdeztem vissza. Eddig fel se tűnt, hogy csak egy hosszú ujjú ing van rajta felül. Ránéztem és még jobban vacogni kezdtem.

Elnevette magát.  
\- Dehogyis, most van a legjobb idő.

\- Ha te mondod – hagytam rá. – Nekem nincs túl melegem.  
\- Hmm... akár csatlakozhatsz is hozzám. A szállásomon biztonságban leszünk és ételt is tudok adni. Biztosan éhes lehetsz. És ne félj, nem élek vissza a bizalmaddal, tisztességes férfi vagyok.

 _Az, maga a megtestesült ártatlanság._  
Ahogy óvatosan felmértem, egyre biztosabb voltam benne hogy csapdába kerültem. Egy ember nem viselkedik így. Inkább lelőnek minden mozgó célpontot, legyen barát vagy ellenség. Egy hulla fölött biztonságosabb tanakodni.  
Barátságosan viselkedett, túlságosan is. De ezzel nem győzött meg.

\- Még a nevedet sem tudom – húzni akartam az időt, hogy kiagyaljak valamit, miközben megcsapott a kellemes férfias illata. Kicsit sem hasonlított egy űzött vadként menekülő emberére. Én tutira bűzlöttem és a ruhám is mocskos volt. Ő bezzeg kifogástalan, ápolt külsővel jelent meg előttem – mint akit skatulyából húztak elő.  
\- Riley. Riley Turner – pislogott rám.  
Piszkosul jóképű volt, maga a földre szállt angyal. A sötét hajában megcsillant az olvadó hó, a szeme pedig mogyoró barna – a szebbik fajtából. Egyre csak azon agyaltam, itt valami nagyon nincs rendben. Nincs nála fegyver – de vannak, akik pisztoly nélkül is képesek halomra gyilkolni embereket. Ezt a saját szememmel láttam Csodaországban.

\- Én Hailey vagyok – suttogtam.  
\- Ez remek! Most már ismerjük egymást, így igazán nincs mitől tartanod – próbálkozott tovább.

Mindezt olyan hangsúllyal mondta, hogy tudtam – de igen, tőle pont hogy tartanom kell.  
\- Lehet, hogy ma estére elfogadom a meghívást, de holnap tovább kell mennem.  
Ez inkább volt könyörgés, mint egy határozott kijelentés részemről.

\- Semmi akadálya, Hailey – mosolygott rám. – Csak nagyon örülök hogy újra lesz kivel beszélgetnem, már annyira unatkoztam egyedül. Hetek óta senki sem járt erre – panaszkodott, miközben visszasétáltunk a „menedékéhez”.

\- Még szerencse hogy erre jártam.  
Próbáltam humorral oldani a feszültséget, de sehogy se akart működni. Én túlságosan féltem, ő pedig túl komolyan vette minden kijelentésemet.

\- Valóban szerencse. El se tudod képzelni milyen unalmas egyedül egész nap. Pedig annyira szeretek beszélgetni, és roppant jó hallgatóság vagyok – bizonygatta hevesen, közben végig tartotta a szemkontaktust.  
\- Azért majd mesélj te is magadról!  
\- Mire vagy kíváncsi?  
\- Csak a szokásos, amit minden túlélőtől megkérdeznék – feleltem tűnődve. – Te hogy élted túl a támadásokat?  
\- Megérkeztünk – mutatott az előttünk lévő házra. A kérdésemet meg se hallotta és végig mögöttem jött, szorosan a nyomomban.  
\- Az ajtó nyitva, menj csak be! – utasított, és én engedelmeskedtem.

Amint bementünk már zárta is az ajtót, kulcsra – amit zsebre vágott és beljebb tessékelt.

A kandallóban vidáman lobogott a tűz, de még mindig reszkettem.

\- Ülj le! – intett a kanapé felé.  
\- Kérhetek inni?  
\- Persze. Mit kérsz? - most megint olyan szívélyes volt, de már cseppet sem érdekelt. Bezárt a lakásába, úgy viselkedett mint egy őrült. Talán tényleg az is volt.

\- Jó lesz a víz is, tudod már nem lehet válogatni – és még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Azt mondtad szeretsz beszélgetni – emlékeztettem.

\- Ez tényleg így van – helyeselt, miközben átnyújtott egy pohár vizet.

\- Helyezd magad kényelembe Hailey. Itt nem érhet semmi baj.  
Az utolsó szavaknál már úgy vigyorgott mint egy pszichopata. Én moccanni se mertem.

\- Ugye milyen béna kis hazugság ez? Itt nem érhet baj senkit, minden rendben lesz. Ostoba néphülyítés és mégis mindenki bevette.

\- Ahogy én is…  
\- Igen, még te is – értett egyet.

\- Hogy éltem túl a támadásokat? – kérdezett vissza. – Elég nehéz volt.  
Miközben belefogott a mondókájába, fel alá sétált a szobában.  
\- Nehéz volt az ébredés, és még nehezebb volt színlelni, hogy az vagyok aki nem. Ellenben nem volt nehéz megölni a családomat és mindenki mást, aki túlélte a vírust.  
Olyan tárgyilagosan beszélt, minden érzelem nélkül, hogy az iszonyattól voltam rosszul.

\- Miután kipucoltam a környéket, minden olyan unalmas lett. Nem volt más elfoglaltságom, csak az a néhány szerencsétlen, aki alkalom adtán erre tévedt. De ez kevés.

\- Hány embert öltél meg Riley? – kérdeztem, rettegve a választól.  
\- Nem tudom pontosan. Egy idő után nincs értelme tovább számolni – felelte vidáman.  
\- Engem is meg fogsz ölni?

\- Igen – vágta rá minden megingás nélkül, aztán leült mellém. – De még nem most. Előbb még mindenről kifaggatlak, az utolsó apró kis titkodig.  
\- Lehet, hogy nem akarok majd mindenre válaszolni – suttogtam magam elé.  
\- Ne aggódj, előbb vagy utóbb te sem tudod megtartani a titkaidat. Megvannak a módszereim a vallatásra. Időnk pedig van elég.

Potyogtak a könnyeim, amit egy elégedett mosollyal nyugtázott.

Tényleg olyan volt, mint egy angyal. Egy angyal a pokolból.

 

**Moneszomnak <3**

**Ezt a fejezetet egy olyan embernek ajánlom, aki roppant fontos helyet tölt be piciny szívemben. A bíztatásod nélkül nem jutnék egyről a kettőre, sem itt, sem pedig a valós életben. Köszönöm, hogy elviselsz és bízom benne, hogy még nagyon sokáig zaklathatlak ;)**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Azt hittem nem fogok tudni elaludni, de mint sok másban – ebben is tévedtem.

Az étel illata ébresztett fel. Egyetlen nyomorult pillanatig azt hittem minden rendben van, otthon vagyok – biztonságban.   
\- Jól aludtál Hailey?

A gyomrom összerándult ahogy ráébredtem a valóságra. Már nem a táborban vagyok, és baromira nem vagyok biztonságban. Szerettem volna belefulladni a takaró halomba, amit Riley tett rám, de ez képtelenség volt.

\- Hát persze Riley, minden oké – feleltem óvatosan. Két napja élveztem a vendégszeretetét, de folyton az alkalmat lestem a szökésre.  
Nem pusztán egy hidegvérű gyilkos volt, azokból láttam eleget. De tőle komolyan féltem.

Úgy viselkedett mint a skizofrének. Volt a kedves Riley, aki ételt adott és tiszta ruhát. Még forró fürdőt is csinált és hozott plusz takarót hogy ne fázzak éjszaka. És volt a nem túl kedves énje, aki folyton faggatózott, hol durvábban hol kevésbé. Hátborzongató mosolyát késsel se lehetett volna levakarni a képéről.

Apropó kés.

Az egyetlen fegyveremet azonnal elszedte tőlem, mielőtt még esélyem lett volna kárt tenni benne.   
Az első vitánk is ebből indult ki.

Ültem a kanapén és próbáltam kitalálni hogy épp melyik Rileyval beszélek, míg ő a kést vizslatta.

\- Jó fajta vadászkés, ilyet biztos nem veszel egy mezei fegyverboltban – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen. Ezzel máris vékony jégre kerültem.

\- Ez még hagyján… de van rajta egy név. A pengébe gravírozva. Nem akarsz erről egy kicsit többet mesélni nekem?  
Jól eltalálta, tényleg nem akartam neki se erről, sem semmi másról beszélni. De muszáj volt.

\- A táborban szereztem a kést.  
Tudtam, hogy ez nem lesz elég neki.

\- Mármint loptad ugye? – lépett elém, miközben a késsel játszadozott és már folytatta is. - Nem. Sose feltételezném egy csenevész kis madárkáról, hogy meglop egy némítót.   
Kirázott a hideg. Ő tudta hogy kié volt a kés. És én még mindig rettenetesen hazudok.  
\- Tényleg nem loptam, Serena adta nekem.

Erre biztos nem számított, mert megdermedt álló helyében, még a kést is leeresztette.  
\- Utálom ha hazudozni próbálnak nekem. Ne akard kitapasztalni a türelmem határát!   
Nagyon mérges lett, amitől csak még jobban összezavarodtam.

\- Kérlek Riley, hidd el hogy nem loptam meg Serenát. Ő a barátom volt, az egyetlen barátom és nekem ajándékozta mielőtt elment.

Most értem el első ízben a türelme végét. Egy villámgyors mozdulattal szájba vágott, aztán már szorította is a torkomat a szabad kezével, a másikkal pedig a kést feszítette neki.  
\- Ne hazudj nekem te kis mocskos dög. Serena Ryden az egyik legjobb némító volt. Gyűlölte az emberi fajt és kérdés nélkül kinyírt volna téged.  
Rettentően féltem, de feldühített amit mondott. Tudtam nincs igaza és sosem tűrtem hogy igazságtalanul vádoljanak olyanokat, akik ott sincsenek hogy megvédjék magukat.

\- Semmit se tudsz Serenaról, se rólam te agymosott barom – fröcsögtem bele az arcába. Ettől csak még mérgesebb lett. Belemarkolt a hajamba és leszorított a kanapéra. Tudtam mire készül, a mozdulataiból, ahogy próbál lenyugodni és koncentrálni. Legszívesebben a képébe röhögtem volna. _Próbálkozz csak hülye gyerek._

Éreztem ahogy támad. Hiába nem tud beférkőzni a tudatomba, a mentális behatolás így is kellemetlen mindkettőnknek. Percekig küzdött hasztalanul. Azon a falon nincs bejárat számára.

Végül elengedett és elhúzódott.

\- Hogyan tudsz kizárni?   
\- Ahogy mindenki mást. Nem te vagy az első, aki hiába próbálkozik – válaszoltam rekedtes hangon, mert a fojtogatása sajnos nagyon is az elevenembe talált.   
\- Képtelenség. A Csodaországot nem tudod átverni, akármilyen trükköt is használsz.  
Láttam hogy nem esik le neki, vagy csak képtelen beletörődni hogy néha a csótányok is győznek.

\- Pedig ez a helyzet. A program is elfüstölt, Vosch sem tudott megtörni és most neked se jött össze – kicsit aggódtam, mert már így is túl sokat mondtam neki.

\- Hát jó, ha így állunk, lesz más megoldás – jelentette ki és újból visszatért a magabiztos mosolya. – Ez volt az egyszerűbb út, de ha így nem megy, jöhet a második próba. Azt úgyis jobban szeretem.  
Miközben nekem duruzsolt, megint a kést dajkálta és már kétségem se volt hogy a következő próbálkozását nem fogom tudni olyan könnyen kivédeni.

\- Vetkőzz! – förmedt rám.  
Nem reagáltam. Úgy éreztem még az agyműködésem is leállt. Egyszerűen képtelen voltam engedelmeskedni neki. Ezt nem, erre nem voltam képes.

\- Na mi lesz? Megmozdulsz, vagy nekem kell leszaggatnom rólad a göncöt?   
A hangja telve volt a legsötétebb rosszindulattal.

Annyira reszkettem, hogy csak nagy kínokkal tudtam lehámozni a felsőt és amikor a nadrágnál jártam már kibuggyantak a könnyeim. Ez volt a legmegalázóbb dolog, ami valaha csak történt velem. Rá se mertem néztem, de tudtam hogy nagyon elégedett a szenvedésemmel.   
Aztán amikor a melltartó csatjával vacakoltam, megállított.  
\- Azt és a bugyit hagyd magadon. Nincsenek ilyen típusú vágyaim veled szemben.

Mielőtt felfoghattam volna hogy mit mond, megragadta a karomat és vonszolt maga után, fel az emeletre. Be a fürdőbe. Ott a derekamnál fogva bependerített a kádba.   
\- Maradj nyugton Kicsim, mindjárt visszajövök!

Összekucorodtam a kádban és reszkettem.  A fehérneműn kívül nem volt rajtam semmi, ami elrejtett volna Riley tekintete elől.  Mardosott a szégyen és tudtam, ez csak a kezdet.

Mintha csak megérezte volna, már jött is vissza. A lépteitől megreccsent a padló, de még most sem siette el. Őt nem szorongatta az idő, az csak az én ellenségem lett.

Belépett a fürdőbe, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Nem mintha itt bárki megzavarhatta volna, talán csak egy rögzült rossz szokás azokból az emberi időkből, amikor még el kellett rejtenie valódi mivoltát.  
Időközben kibújt az ingéből és csak egy atléta volt rajta felül. De jobban érdekelt az amit a kezében tartott. Egy közepes nagyságú barna bőr aktatáska, legalábbis annak gondoltam, amíg lepakolta maga mellé a földre és ki nem nyitotta.

Elővett egy ezüstösen csillogó vékony kést, egy szikét.

Csak egy halk nyüszítésre futotta az erőmből – amit ő egy bólintással nyugtázott. Számára minden rendben volt. Csak egy átlagos hétköznap, amikor azt tehet amit csak akar.

\- Félsz ugye Hailey? – kérdezte bársonyos hangján.  
Nem akartam megszólalni. Valahol a tudatom legmélyén abban bíztam, hogyha lapulok és meg sem mukkanok, észre sem fog venni. Ez egy újabb nyilvánvaló baromság a részemről, de az emberi ösztön ezt diktálta.

\- Kérdeztem valamit, Kicsim! – mordult rám és ököllel rácsapott a kád szélére, amin vékony repedés futott végig.   
Felpillantottam rá, bele a kárörvendő tekintetébe.   
\- Akkor most elmondom mik lesznek a játékszabályok. Ajánlom hogy figyelj nagyon, és ne ellenkezz – különben elnyújtom a szenvedésedet. Ugye megértettél?

\- Igen – suttogtam.  
\- Nem hallom  
\- Igen Riley.

\- Helyes. Látod nem is olyan bonyolult ez, ha szót fogadsz nekem Kicsim – susogta a fülembe és leült a kád szélére.  
\- Mit akarsz tőlem Riley?  
\- Csak a titkaidat Kicsim, semmi mást – felelte és hittem neki. – Ha válaszolsz, nem lesz semmi baj. Viszont ha ellenkezel, vagy hazudni próbálsz… - itt megeresztett egy kuncogást – akkor kipróbálom hogy milyen magas a fájdalomküszöböd.

\- Kérlek Riley, ne tedd ezt velem – könyörögtem hasztalanul. Nem maradt benne irgalom vagy könyörület. Semmi emberi nem maradt benne.  
\- Csitt! Majd akkor beszélj, ha kérdezlek! – mordult rám, de azonnal megenyhült, most nem volt dühös. A mosolya beleégett az agyamba. Ő még Voschnak is sok lett volna.

\- Mesélj nekem arról, hogy kerültél a táborba! – adta ki az első parancsot.  
Ezt nem éreztem veszélyesnek, így hát gyorsan válaszoltam.  
\- Egy árvaházban nőttem fel és ott éltem a támadások kezdetéig.   
\- Ez nem elég. Konkrétumokat kérek! – vágott a szavamba.

\- Lexingtonban születtem és éltem az elmúlt 19 évben. A szüleimet sosem ismertem, az intézet volt az otthonom, ha egyáltalán otthonnak lehetett nevezni.

\- Kezdetnek jó. Látom végre megtaláljuk a közös hangot – nyugtázta Riley, majd egy heves mozdulattal elkapta a jobb kezemet és a kád falához szorította.   
\- De azért hogy ne aludjak be a mesedélutánba, kicsit felpörgetjük a hangulatot.  
Erre nem tudtam mit felelni, csak a könnyeimet nyeldestem és vártam a folytatást.   
\- Ez most kicsit fájni fog, és nem lesz veszélytelen művelet, de ha nyugton maradsz nem lehet baj.   
Mielőtt megnyikkantam volna, már éreztem is, ahogy a hideg penge a karomba fúródik. Éreztem ahogy felhasítja a húst és egy hosszanti vágásban felnyitja a karomat. A vér dőlni kezdett a sebből, végigfolyt a kád falán, le az aljáig.  Sikítottam a fájdalomtól és a félelemtől, és próbáltam kitépni magam a szorításából.   
De nem tudtam szabadulni. Olyan volt mintha satuba fogta volna a karomat. Végső elkeseredéstől hajtva, próbáltam arcon csapni a másik kezemmel, amit ő azzal védett ki hogy belevágta a szikét. Jóval mélyebbre, mint a jobb karomba. Eszelősen felsikoltottam, amit nem vett jó néven.

Csak addig volt elégedett, amíg ő irányította a játszmát, ellenkező esetben jött a megtorlás. A szikét elhajította a szoba másik sarkába és beugrott mellém a kádba.   
\- Miért kell ilyen hülyének lenned Hailey? Miért nem tudsz normálisan viselkedni? Olyan rohadt egyszerűek a szabályok, mégsem tartod be őket.   
Minden egyes mondatának egy pofonnal adott nyomatékot. Már káprázott a szemem és a vér fémes szagától öklendeznem kellett. _Istenem, csak öljön meg. Ne folytassa ezt, meg akarok halni.  
_ De Isten aznap nem ért rá velem foglalkozni. Helyette ott volt nekem Riley, az eszelős némító fenevad. Percekig püfölt és szitkozódott, miközben én majd minden pillanatban feljajdultam. Aztán végre csillapodni látszott a haragja.

Halkan nyöszörögtem, miközben kiemelt a kádból és letett a földre.   
\- Most ellátom a sebeidet. Ne félj, sokszor csináltam már ilyet, rendben leszel.  
Megint a kedvesebbik énje került előtérbe, de tőle ugyanúgy féltem. Féltem tőle mindenestül.  
\- Nem akarom hogy meghalj Kicsim, még nem. Még nagyon sok mindent el kell mondanod nekem – susogta a fülembe, miközben fertőtlenítette a sebeket és szorító kötést rakott rájuk.   
\- Ezzel rendben leszel. Holnap pedig ott folytatjuk ahol abbahagytuk.

_De én nem akartam folytatni, élni sem akartam._ Tiltakoztam magamban, mert sem bátorságom, sem pedig erőm nem volt ahhoz hogy kinyissam a számat.   
Felvett a karjába és visszavitt a szobámba aztán óvatosan letett az ágyra és betakargatott. Úgy viselkedett velem, mintha a legféltettebb kincse volnék, nem pedig a játékszere.

\- Most aludj Hailey, gyűjtsd az erőt a folytatáshoz – búcsúzóul kaptam egy puszit a fejemre, majd visszament a foteljébe és halkan dúdolni kezdett.

Nem akartam aludni most sem, de nem bírtam küzdeni magam ellen. Túlságosan gyenge és elkeseredett voltam.   
Álmomban újra az árvaházban voltam, ott ahol minden elkezdődött.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Hallottuk a zajt, tudtam hogy jönnek. Már fentről láttam hogy a katonai konvoj, azokkal a nevetséges iskolabuszokkal, a környéket járja. Nem tudtam mi lenne a jobb – lapulni és bízni a lehetetlenben, hogy talán ide nem jönnek be. Vagy önként adom magunkat a kezükre.

Aztán úgy gondoltam legyen a köztes megoldás, megvárjuk őket bent, de nem bujkálunk.  
Sorban felkeltettem a gyerekeket. Nem értettem miért pont az éjszaka közepén kell ez a huzavona, de úgyse tudtam semmit se tenni ellene.

Amikor berúgták az ajtót és sorban benyomultak, nagyon elbizonytalanodtam. Utáltam a tehetetlenséget és a kiszolgáltatottságot.

Visszahúzódtam, és leültettem a kicsiket a nagy nappali közepén elterülő szőnyegre. Előtte sebtében meggyújtottam néhány gyertyát.  
Hátborzongató volt abban a félhomályban várni azt amit majd a sors ránk mér.

Csak másodpercek kérdése és itt lesznek. Nagyon rossz érzésem lett, de innen már nincs kiút. _Még ha el is tudnék futni, mi lesz a többiekkel_? Néztem le rájuk. Rettegtek, mint én. Pedig ők még alig fogtak fel bármit is. Az emberek jöttek  és mentek, ha beteg lett valaki azt átvittem egy távolabbi helyiségbe hogy ne terjedjen olyan könnyen a járvány. De így is több volt a halott mint az élő, és jó részük még nyolc évet sem élhetett. Csak ők maradtak az intézetben, mindenki más lelépett vagy meghalt. Nekem nem volt szívem magukra hagyni őket, és amúgy se találtam jobb menedéket. Az ajtók erősek, a falak magasak. De az élelem egyre fogyott és gyógyszerre is szükség lett volna.

 

Már a lépcsőn trappoltak fel. Időm se volt összekapni magam.  
Nyílt az ajtó és az első dolog amit láttam, egy gépfegyver csöve volt, ami pont felénk mutatott.

Nyeltem egyet és újból ránéztem a gyerekekre. Az ujjamat a szám elé tettem, hogy emlékeztessem őket, most bármi is lesz, csendben kell maradniuk.

Teljes harci felszerelésben, sisakban, maszkban vonult elénk az első vendégünk.

Alighanem szürreális látványt nyújthattunk számukra.  Hat kisgyerek és a bébi csőszük, aki maga is épp csak kilépett a kamaszkorból.

Az elsőt egy egész osztag követte, ez pedig elvette a kedvemet az őrültségektől. Inkább megadtam magam és vártam hogy ők tegyék meg a kezdő lépést.

Már egy ideje pletykálták a sorstársaim, hogy a hadsereg összeszedi az árva kölyköket és menekülttáborokba viszik a túlélőket. Ott nincs betegség, éhezés és mindenki biztonságban van. Sejtettem, mi is sorra kerülünk, de szerettem volna még elodázni amíg csak lehetséges.

Az aggodalmam átragadt a kicsikre is és az egyik kislány sírva fakadt. A feszültséget tapintani lehetett volna, gyorsan közbe kellett lépnem. – Mandy fejezd be a sírást! – noszogattam.

Tartottam tőle, hogy fegyveres barátaim nem szeretik túlságosan a gyerekek nyafogását.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, csak azért vannak itt a katonák hogy segítsenek -  mondtam neki, de valahogy nekem se volt túl hihető. Viszont a túlélés érdekében mindent be kellett vetnem.

\- Ugye így van? Segíteni jöttek? - szegeztem neki a kérdést a hozzánk legközelebb álló katonának.

Ez végre megtörte a jeget. Levette a maszkot és elmosolyodott. 

-Természetesen! - vágta rá azonnal. Kissé túlságosan is heves volt, amit mosollyal próbált kompenzálni, ettől csak még bizarrabbá vált.  
– Branch tizedes vagyok – mutatkozott be. - Szeretnénk biztonságba helyezni a gyerekeket minél hamarabb – mondta határozottan.

\- Wright Pattersonra gondol? - vágtam a szavába. Láttam, hogy ideges lett és bár próbálta a mosolyát és a nyugalmát megőrizni, egyre forróbbá vált a talaj a lábunk alatt. Taktikát kellett váltanom. Mandy még mindig sírdogált és a többi rémült arcocska is mind rám szegeződött. Tőlem várták a megoldást.

\- Bocsánat - szabadkoztam pirulva, - kissé udvariatlan voltam és túl sokat locsogok.  
Megpróbáltam az összes női praktikát bevetni, de féltem hogy nem fogják bevenni.

\- Nem történt semmi. De elég feszült kint a helyzet, és jobb lenne minél hamarabb mindenkit biztos helyre vinni.  
Ezzel nem vitatkozhattam, de az én világomban a fegyveres katonák nem épp a biztonság manifesztálódását jelentették.

\- Gyertek gyerekek! – intettem a kicsiknek. Kivételesen egyből mindegyik menetkész volt, valószínűleg annyira be voltak gyulladva hogy még az ablakon is kiugrottak volna, ha azt kérem tőlük.

Egyenként baktattak utánam én meg mentem Branch utána, Mandyvel a karomban.

Az épület elhagyása nagyon gyorsan zajlott, de ahogy a buszhoz értünk éreztem hogy valami nincs rendben. A paranoiám azt mondatta velem, hogy becses személyem lehet a probléma forrása. A félelmem beigazolódni látszott, amikor Branch félre vonult és elmélyülten társalogni kezdett az egyik társával.

\- Szálljatok fel a buszra! – utasítottam a gyerekeket, hogy addig is időt nyerjek.  
A lelki szemeim előtt már lejátszódott a cseppet sem derűs jelenet, amiben Branch valamilyen mondvacsinált indokkal visszakísér az épületbe és agyonlő. Ezért igyekeztem levakarni magamról Mandyt.

\- Menj te is a többiek után! – biztattam.  
\- Nélküled nem akarok – dacoskodott. Fél szemmel a Branchot lestem, aki elindult vissza hozzánk. Az időnk vészesen fogyott.  
\- Menj előre és foglalj egy helyet nekem is! - kacsintottam rá cinkosan. Erre mindig vevő volt.  
Amikor láttam hogy felszalad a lépcsőn és eltűnik a szemem elől, kinyit megnyugodtam. Jobb ha távol van tőlem, úgy több az esélye a túlélésre.

\- Mindenki felszállt uram – adtam Branch tudtára amivel eddig is tisztában volt.  
– Vigyázzanak rájuk, kérem! – a hangom megremegett. Szerettem volna egy lépést hátrálni, aztán beszáguldani a házba. De tudtam, ha csak megmoccanok, azonnal tüzelni fognak. Esélyem se volt elszaladni és ezzel ő is tisztában volt.

\- Alapvetően az a parancs, hogy a gyerekeket vigyük elsőként, mert ők a legfontosabbak. Gondolom, ezt nem kell megmagyaráznom – nézett a szemembe. Nem tetszett a tekintete, egy ragadozó nézett így a zsákmányra.  
Nem szóltam semmit, csak bólintottam – értettem mindent, túlságosan is.  
Aztán folytatta.  
– De ez esetben eltekinthetünk a szabálytól. Innen már nincs több kitérő, Wright Patterson vagy mostani nevén: Camp Haven a végállomás. A busz gyakorlatilag üres, miért is hagynánk itt?  
Megint mosolygott, én pedig próbáltam nem észrevenni a bujkáló hátsószándékot.  
Átkarolta a vállamat és a buszhoz vezetett. Ez kicsit sem volt normális viselkedés egy hivatásos katona részéről, de belementem a játékba.

Fent keresett nekem egy szabad helyet, direkt nem a fogadott kölykeim közelében és magamra hagyott. Fél perc múlva feldübörgött a motor és indultunk is. Valahogy nem akart elfogni az a katartikus élmény, hogy végre kiszabadultam a kóterból. Az elmúlt 19 év egy pillanat alatt tűnt el mögöttem.

Nem akartam agyalni, még nem. Nekidőltem az ablaknak és próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a busz zötykölődését.

Fogalmam se volt róla hova tartunk, a magam részéről cseppet sem bíztam abban hogy Camp Haven jobb lesz mint az intézet. Minden olyan nevetséges volt és természetellenes. Mosolygó katonák, a minden rendben lesz - folyamatos hangoztatása. De kétségtelenül az volt a legerősebb amikor gumicukrot kezdtek osztogatni. Előtte megnézték hogy nem-e lázas valaki és kaptam egy csinos piros pecsétet attól a fazontól, aki Parkerként mutatkozott be. A gumicukrot inkább nem kérdezte meg. Látta rajtam hogy nagyon nem szimpatizálok a cukros bácsikkal és inkább tovább ment.

Csak meredtem magam elé és is igyekeztem hegyezni a fülemet. Percek óta rólam folyt a csevej, még oda is pillantottak néha. Az ügyeletes doktor bácsi Parker és perszer Branch tizedes.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet volt elhoznod azt a csajt - bökött a fejével felém Parker.  A másik csak vállat vont. - Talán nem lesz gond. Szépen befogja a csinos kis száját és azt csinálja amit kell. Ha pedig mégsem működik a dolog, úgyis megölik.

Ezen a ponton ledermedtem. Kényszerítenem kellett magam, hogy továbbra is nyugton üljek a helyemen.

\- Elég jó bőr, kár lett volna otthagyni - folytatta.  
\- Akkor legalább vitted volna hátra és miután végeztél, elhallgattatod! - dorgálta Parker. Mindezt csevegő hangon, mintha csak az előző napi meccsről beszéltek volna.

_Levegő be! Levegő ki!_ Utasítottam magam, mert a pánik kezdett úrrá lenni felettem.

A hátsó sorok egyikéből sírást hallottam. Egy szemvillanással később pedig Parker rohant el mellettem. Magamra erőltettem a közömbösség álcáját. Ha bármit kiszúrnak rajtam, nekem végem.

Nem tartott sokáig és a sírás elnémult, aztán már hallottam is a katonai bakancs szapora dübörgését a padlón. Pechemre megállt mellettem. A hajam az arcomba lógott a fejemet pedig lehajtottam, szó szerint gubbasztottam az ülésen, mert így maradtam leginkább észrevétlen.

Amikor megérintette a vállamat, összerezzentem az undortól, amit ő azonnal félreértett.

\- Nem akartalak megijeszteni - szabadkozott, én pedig előhalásztam a legmegnyerőbb arcomat. Erre a legtöbb még nem elkallódott intézetis kölyök képes. Az a tipikus picit szégyenlős, picit megszeppent tekintet egy cseppnyi bujkáló mosollyal.

\- Nem történt semmi, kicsit elkalandoztam - a hangomból ömlött a cukormázas szivárvány. De ő bevette.

\- Biztos nem kérsz inni? – kérdezte újból, mert elsőre elutasítottam.  
\- De talán mégis. Egy kis vizet, ha van - kuncogtam  
\- Máris hozom - vágta rá azonnal és előre ment.

_Jó kutya, adjál pacsit is a gazdinak!_ Gondoltam magamban. _A férfiak mind egyformák… egyformán szánalmasak._

Nem is egyedül jött vissza, és hogy még jobb legyen, leültek mellém.

\- Itt maradunk veled, ha nem zavarunk - mosolygott rám Parker teli pofából, a pszichopata tizedes barátja szaporán bólogatott hozzá, miközben átnyújtott egy üveg vizet.

\- De ugye nem rabolom az időtöket? - rebegtem tettetett zavarral. Gyorsan átmentem haverkodós stílusba, hogy még meggyőzőbben játsszam a szerepemet. _Buta pláza ribit akartok? Megkapjátok._

\- Ohh dehogyis! Most már csak Camp Havenben állunk meg, van időnk kicsit lazítani.  
\- Akkor megnyugodtam - feleltem vigyorogva. Olyan gusztustalanul vizslattak, mint egy vágó állatot. Ezt meg is fejelte Branch a következő kérdésével.

\- Volt barátod az intézetben Hailey?  
\- Hogy micsoda? - kérdeztem vissza.  
\- Tudod, pasid. Úgy értem, gyakran randiztál srácokkal?

Gyorsan a lényegre tért, de ha játszani akar - tőlem megkaphatja.  
\- Nem igazán. Dolgoztam az iskola mellett és a kicsikre vigyáztam, ha az időm engedte.  
\- De azért csak volt valaki aki tetszett egy kicsit, vagy akinek te bejöttél - ütötte tovább a vasat.  
\- Ne nyaggasd.., erről nem szeretnek beszélni a lányok - Parker próbált lovagiasan viselkedni, de az a lehetőség már elúszott.

\- Igazság szerint még nem találtam senkit, aki megfelelő lett volna… de talán majd most több lehetőségem lesz ismerkedni - kacsintottam rá.

Ezen jót heherésztek, én meg csak somolyogtam magamban. Higgyetek csak amit akartok. Akkor se kellenétek, ha nem lenne több pasi ezen a sártekén.

\- Mindjárt megérkezünk Camp Havenbe és még össze kell szedni a srácokat - közölte Parker, miközben feltápászkodtak.  
\- Megkapod majd az eligazítást bent - tette hozza Branch, - de majd később még összefutunk.  
\- Remélem is - mosolyogtam rá. Aztán amint előre mentek, le is olvadt a vigyor a képemről.

\- Max a temetéseteken akarlak újból látni titeket - morogtam az orrom alatt, amit ők már nem hallottak.  
Már kelt fel a nap, amikor végre megpillantottam a tábort. Messziről is olyan volt, mint egy erődítmény. De amikor áthaladtunk a sokadik ellenőrzőkapun, rá kellett jönnöm hogy az intézet csak a kezdet volt.

 

Szinte sokkolt az ébredés. Az egyik pillanatban még Camp Havenben voltam, a következőben pedig Riley ágyában – a valóságban. Az említett szörnyeteg békésen aludt mellettem. De ez csak a látszat volt. Biztosra vettem, hogy a legkisebb mozdulatomra felébred. És nem akartam újból okot adni, hogy bántson.

Hátat fordítottam neki és próbáltam visszaaludni, de már az álmoktól is féltem. Nem akartam újból átélni az elmúlt hónapokat, felejteni akartam. De nem hagyták, a rendszer nem ereszt el.

Összerezzentem amikor megnyikordult az ágyrugó, jelezve – hogy a lakótársam is felébredt.  
Moccanni se mertem, miközben ő bemászott a takaróm alá és a karjával átkulcsolta a derekamat. Nem is olyan régen még valaki más tette ugyanezt, de ő ellene egy percig se tiltakoztam. Ő, aki olyan távol volt most tőlem, mintha egy másik bolygón élne.  
Nem maradt más, csak Riley és a rettegésem. És persze a baba, akit már nem tudok túl sokáig elrejteni előle.

\- Felébredtél? – suttogta a fülembe. A lehelete csiklandozta a bőrömet, miközben a hideg futkosott a hátamon a közelségétől. Minden porcikám tiltakozott ellene, de megbénított a félelem. Ebben a pillanatban bármit megtehetett volna velem. Amit csak akar.  
\- Csak rosszat álmodtam, de már vége.  
Reméltem, hogy most megelégszik ennyivel. Akartam még pár órát a szadista énje nélkül.  
\- Ez olyan édes – kuncogott sötéten. – Az emberek és a buta képzelgéseik. Félnek a sötéttől, félnek a rémálmoktól. De nem félnek a valóságtól és a valódi szörnyektől, sőt észre sem veszik őket.

Nem válaszoltam, mert kivételesen tényleg igaza volt. Az emberiség vesztét nem az idegenek okozták, hanem a „vakságunk”. Senki sem vette észre az intő jeleket, csak amikor már késő volt. Vagy még azután sem.

\- Most aludj Kicsim, itt semmi baj nem érhet. Senki egy újjal sem érhet hozzád… rajtam kívül.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Három nap telt el eseménytelenül. Riley jó hangulatban volt és nem emlegette fel az éjszakai ébresztőt.

Reggeli után bevonult a konyhába, én pedig mentem utána. Letelepedtem az ablakpárkányba egy pléddel és néztem ahogy az étellel bíbelődik.

Egyenesen döbbenetes volt, hogy milyen remekül feltalálta magát. Ő szó szerint a jég hátán is megélt.

\- Szeretném, ha folytatnád a történetedet, onnantól hogy bekerültél a táborba!   
Szólított meg váratlanul.

\- Fürödhetnék előbb? - kérlek!  - Tettem hozzá gyorsan.  
\- Hát persze, Kicsim. Melegítek neked vizet - felelte mézesmázos hangon.

A fürdő most is kifogástalan állapotban volt. Riley saját bevallása szerint is imádta a rendet és a tisztaságot. Magán és a környezetében is – kár hogy a lelki egyensúlya nem volt rendben.  
Legszívesebben a fürdésben is segített volna, de nem kértem a részvételét.

Végre magamra maradtam és bemásztam a kádba. A forró víz égette a bőrömet, a sebek is fájtak még - de élveztem, hogy tiszta leszek. Mintha tudat alatt Rileytól is megtisztulnék.

Nem mertem túl sokáig húzni az időt és a fürdőben töltött rossz emlékek sem marasztaltak.

Gyorsan megtörölköztem és már nyúltam volna a kikészített tiszta ruhához, amikor a tekintetem megakadt a tükörképemen.   
Szép nagy egész alakos tükör volt a káddal szemben, eddig nem is törődtem vele. De most darabokra akartam törni. Na nem mintha az bármin is segített volna.

Kezdett láthatóvá válni a megváltozott állapotom. Még nem volt túl látványos, csak egy egészen kis domborulat, ami eddig nem volt ott.  Eddig tudtam titkolni és nem tovább. Más nő örömében sikítozni, én kínomban akartam. Ha Riley észreveszi- és észre fogja, el fog intézni mindkettőnket. Egy ilyen információtól új löketet kapna az agressziója.

Szaporán kapkodtam magamra a ruhákat és reménykedtem hogy a bő pulcsitól nem fog látszani a kis titkom.

Két perc múlva már újból a konyhában voltam és épp letelepedtem volna a szokott helyemre, amikor Riley váratlanul letámadt.

Egyik pillanatban még a konyhapultnál volt, a következőben már mellettem. Felhúzta a felsőm úját és a gyógyuló sebeket vizslatta. Elégedettnek látszott. Aztán az arcomat kezdte tapogatni. Reszkettem minden mozdulatától.

\- Ezt nem kellett volna. Nem kellett volna az arcodat is megütnöm...

Nem tudtam mit feleljek erre, de úgy tűnt nem is vár választ. Ehelyett neki nyomta az arcát az enyémhez. Miközben végig húzta a kezét a hajamban és beleszagolt.

Jobban undorodtam tőle, mint eddig bármikor. Ezzel az intim szférám legmélyébe gyalogolt. Még annál is rosszabb volt,  mint amikor arra kényszerített, hogy levetkőzzem előtte. Még az is jobb lett volna, ha megüt. Ehelyett tudatlanul azokból az emlékekből űzött csúfot, amikhez leginkább ragaszkodtam.

\- Nagyon csendes vagy...

_Persze, mert épp azon gondolkozom, hogyha elkapom az asztalról a csontozó kést és torkon szúrlak vele, hajlandó vagy-e meghalni? Mert abban se lehettem biztos, hogy ennyi elég lesz neked._

\- Csak elgondolkoztam az életemen.  
\- Oh ez egy remek téma, oszd meg velem is! - lelkesült fel és elhúzódott tőlem. Visszament a pult másik oldalára.

Muszáj volt teljesítenem az óhaját. Mint az ezer egy éjszaka meséiben. Amíg le tudom kötni a figyelmét, addig talán nem fog bántani.

\- Szóval könnyen bejutottal a táborba? - tért rögtön a lényegre.  
\- Azzal nem volt gond, mivel már a buszon ültem.

Utáltam belemélyedni a múltba. De azt se akartam, hogy ő mélyesszen belém újból egy kést, így inkább beszéltem. Szerencsére a fejembe nem látott bele, és ebből előnyt is kovácsolhatok.

\- Még mindig nem értem, hogy kerültél oda. Már ne értsd félre, de nem úgy nézel ki mint egy iskolás kislány.

Sejtettem, hogy faggatni fog, és pont ez volt a lényeg. Húzzuk el a mézesmadzagot.

\- Egy percig se gondoltak iskolás lánynak. Nem, nekik egészes más tervük volt... - kiszárad a szám. Túl élénkek voltak az emlékek.  
\- Pontosabban?

Ránéztem. A keze megállt a késen, de nem mozdult. A tekintete szinte lángolt, úgy élvezte hogy uralkodhat felettem. Teljesen rám koncentrált.

\- Sok féle vágy van ezen a világon. Még egészen alantas vágyak is - suttogtam.  
\- Azt hiszem értem. Inkább arról mesélj, hogy fogadtak a táborban.

Örültem, hogy maradt benne annyi tapintat, hogy ne firtassa ezt a témát.

Belekezdtem hát a történetembe.

 

 

*

 

 

 

Camp Haven egy kisebb fajta erődítménynek is elment volna.

Hatalmas falak, szögesdrót és katonák mindenhol,nem beszélve a drónokról. Egy lélek sem juthatott volna be, vagy ki -, úgy hogy ne vegyék észre. Ettől nem lettem boldogabb. Ha eddig nem voltam igazán bezárva, na majd most.

\- Gyere Hailey! - veregette meg a vállamat Parker. Amint leszálltam a kezembe nyomtak egy azonosító bilétát. Ha még chipet is kapok, na akkor leszek csak igazán boldog.

T-67 – olvastam a sorszámomat. Ez lettem én, egy szám a tömegben.   
Leültem a kicsik közé és vártam a soromra, ami nagyon nehezen akart elérkezni.   
_Mi a fenét csinálhatnak ezek ott bent, ami ennyi ideig tart?_

Végül nagy sokára engem szólítottak. Felpattantam a helyemről és idegesen beléptem az ajtón.

Innentől futószalagon ment az egész. Dobjam le a ruháimat és irány a zuhany. Szerencsére elsőre is felfogták, hogy nincs szükségem segítségre. Aztán jött a kellemetlenségek tömkelege. Kérdések milliói.

\- Honnan jöttél? Van családod? Vannak testvéreid?

Mire a sokadik a családomat firtató kérdéshez jutottunk, bedurrant az agyam.

\- Már mondtam, hogy senkim sincs és soha nem is volt. Egy embereknek fenntartott sintértelepen nőttem fel. Remélem ez elég kielégítő válasz lesz magának - förmedtem rá a goromba ápolóra. Vágta a pofákat, de egy cseppet sem érdekelt. Végig ilyen bunkó volt, csak akkor hűlt el egy pillanatra amikor megtudta hogy bőven nagykorú vagyok már.

\- Korod? 16 - 17? - tippelgetett.

\- Inkább 19.

\- Ezt majd közöld a soron következő vizsgálatokon is!

\- Majd észben tartom - morogtam halkan, miközben átkísért egy másik vizsgálóba. Itt aztán tényleg volt minden, amitől borsódzott a hátam. De csendben tűrtem. Hamar megtanították gyerekkoromban, hogy minden elviselhetőbb, ha nem nagyon ellenkezem.

Végül bekísértek egy utolsó szobába, ahol volt egy fogorvosi szék féleség, meg egy számítógép a mellette lévő asztalon. Hmm... na, ezt titkoltátok eddig. Fogászati vizsgálat. Ohh még szíjak is vannak. Az én esetemben kell is.

Évekkel ezelőtt éjszaka megfájdult a fogam és a kedves nevelőim egy nem túlságosan kedves dokihoz vittek. Az a tipikus Hannibal Lecter feeling. Volt egy pont amikor telibe találta a fúróval a fájós fogamat - fájdalomcsillapítót meg nem adott, mert minek az. Na akkor nem hogy csillagokat, hanem az egész konkrét tejutat láttam, annyira szaggatott a fájdalom.

Az egyetlen dolog amit tehettem - mivel a visításom nem hatotta meg. "Ohh nem fáj az annyira". Konkrétan ráharaptam a kezére.

Akkor már szitkozódott rendesen, de legalább eleresztett. Ezután nem igazan tudtam megkedvelni a fogorvosokat és úgy alapvetően az orvosokat sem.

Ez a szitu is annyira bizarr volt. Ahogy alaposabban körülnéztem, egyre inkább kételkedtem a fogászati kezelésben.

Nincsenek hozzá eszközök. _De mihez kell a számítógép?_

\- Hailey, szólított meg egy kedves hang az ajtóból.

Azonnal felpillantottam.

Egy középkorú, rokonszenves arcú nő nézett rám. Félénken bólintottam.

\- A nevem Dr. Pam - mutatkozott be és nyújtotta a kezét. Tőlem szokatlan módon, minden visszakozás nélkül kezet fogtam vele.

\- Megnéztem a kartonodat és úgy látom, hogy minden rendben veled. Már csak egyetlen vizsgálat vár rád és végül egy teszt. De ne aggódj, egyik se fog fájni, maximum kicsit kellemetlen lesz.  
Láthatta rajtam hogy megijedtem, így inkább bele is vágott a közepébe, nehogy meggondoljam magam.

\- Kérlek, foglalj itt helyet! - mutatott a "fogorvosi" székre.

Már majdnem elhelyezkedtem, amikor megállított.

\- Kérlek döntsd előre a fejed és ne mozdulj!  
\- Mit akar csinálni?

A hangom még nem remegett, de már csak centiken múlt, hogy totál kibukjak.

\- Ez csak egy chip, amivel beazonosítható leszel...

\- És lekövethető - vágtam a szavába.  
\- Ne így fogd fel. Ez csak növeli a biztonságodat.

Aha, na persze. Nekem csakis jó lehet, hogy olyan emberek mindig tudják épp merre járok, akiknek fegyver van a kezében. Ahogy jobban megnéztem a nőt, láttam hogy a tekintete nem őszinte. Lehet hogy mosolyog, de a szeme elárulta.

\- Ha szükséges, nem vitatkozom - egyeztem bele és hagytam hogy felcímkézzen. Egy kicsi szúrást éreztem, de nem foglalkoztam vele. Inkább az érdekelt, hogy miért akar leszíjazni.

\- Nyugodj meg! Ez csak a vizsgálathoz szükséges. Ígérem nem fog tovább tartani néhány percnél és nem lesz fájdalmas.  
\- De azért lekötöz - vetettem ellen.

\- Elég élénken fog hatni a testedre és jobb ha nem mocorogsz.  
\- Miért kell ez a vizsgálat?   
\- Ez az egyik feltétele, hogy itt lehess. Így szűrjük ki a fertőzötteket. A program feltérképez. - próbálta megtartani a normális hangnemet, de már nagyon küzdött.

\- Ohh értem, akkor rendben - egyeztem bele, pedig továbbra sem értettem semmit.

Leült a számítógép elé és pötyögött egy sort. _Talán most akart belépni a Mátrixba. Még két perc és kiderül hogy az egész életem egy hazugság volt._ Elmélkedtem, miközben ő egyre dühödtebben püfölte a billentyűzetet.

\- Hogy haladunk Dr. Pam?  
\- Még egy perc - csattant fel. És én vártam tovább. Újból behunytam a szemem, kinyitottam –semmi se történt. Viszont egyre kellemetlenebbül éreztem magam az ágyra szíjazva.

Végül megkegyelmezett és levette a béklyóimat.

\- Elkészült a vizsgálat? Nem vagyok ufó? - kérdeztem nagy merészen. De nagyon nem volt vevő a humoromra, mert igen csak ronda grimaszt vágott.  
\- A vizsgálat rendben zajlott - felelte szűkszavúan. Most pedig még van egy utolsó teszt, aztán mehetsz.

Ennek igazán örültem. Nem hiszem, hogy kibírtam volna további kínzásokat ebben a patkánylaborban.   
\- Gyere utánam!

Nem tehettem mást, mint követtem lefelé a nyúl üregébe.   
Beszálltunk egy liftbe és isten tudja hány emeletnyit mentünk lefelé mire végül elértük a kívánt szintet.  
A levegő állott volt, de én már annak is örültem hogy volt levegő. Egész életemben viszolyogtam attól, hogy a föld alá kelljen mennem, egyszerűen nem bírtam.

Ez persze jelen esetben senkit sem érdekelt, főleg nem Dr. Pamet.   
A folyosó amin végig haladtunk, tele volt katonákkal. Épp csak egy pillantást vetettek ránk és mentek is a dolgukra.   
\- Ne bámészkodj, és ne maradj le!   
_Itt aztán nehéz lenne eltűnni, de csak parancsolgass nyugodtan.  
_ \- Erre gyere – mutatott az egyik ajtóra és már nyitotta is. Nem tudom hogy tudta megkülönböztetni a többitől, mert még egy szám se volt rajta. De hát ő van itthon, én csak vendég vagyok. __  
  


\- Ülj le ide! - mutatott a számítógép asztal melletti székre. Megtettem, majd kérdően néztem rá.

\- Most megmutatom neked az ellenség valódi arcát. - mondta és bepötyögött valamit a gépébe, amitől a szemközti fal átláthatóvá vált.

Kivételesen örültem hogy ülök, mert az agyam erősen kezdett leállni a sokktól.   
Mindenre számítottam, a kis zöld lényektől kezdve E.T.-ig, de erre nem.

\- Ez egy gyerek – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen.  
\- Ne tévesszen meg a látvány – figyelmeztetett a doktornő és azzal a spéci kütyüvel kezdett babrálni, ami már az én fantáziámat is izgatta, mióta csak beléptem az ajtón.  
\- Ezen át nézd meg! – tolta felém a lencsét.

Nagyon elbizonytalanodtam. Egy felől látni akartam hogy milyenek ők, az ellenség, a megszállók. De egy belső hang nem hagyott nyugodni. Ez nem normális.

A látvány iszonyatos volt. A kisfiú koponyájában, az agyához tapadt valami – aminek biztos nem kellett volna ott lennie. Mint egy béna science fiction film, csak ez a valóság volt. És a horrornak még nem volt vége.

Dr. Pam elém tolt egy másik kütyüt és ki sem kellett mondania, tudtam mit akar. Mire akar rávenni. A kezembe adta a választás lehetőségét. Legalábbis így értékeltem a viselkedését.  
Ha nincs más út, miért én tegyem meg, miért rám rója ezt a terhet?

\- Nem ölöm meg – jelentettem ki határozottan és ellöktem a gyilok gombot.  
\- De ő az ellenség – vetette ellen.  
\- Akkor sem.  
\- Ő tehet róla hogy sok ártatlan ember meghalt világszerte.   
\- Csak egy kisgyerek, nem fogom bántani – feleltem fásultam.   
\- Az ott nem egy gyerek, hanem egy idegen civilizáció egy példánya, az ellenségünk!

\- Tudja mit? Az sem érdekel, ha ő a nyolcadik utas. Nem gyilkolok gyerekeket, ez nem az én stílusom.

Ezzel befejezettnek tekintettem a vitánkat, de láttam a doktornőnk hogy ő nem így gondolja.

\- Lehet, hogy tévedtünk veled kapcsolatban és most neked kéne ott ülnöd.  
\- Akkor küldjön hadbíróság vagy sortűz elé. Ahogy a katonaságban szokás. Én nem vagyok gyilkos, ezt meghagyom maguknak.

Nem tudom mi tartotta vissza attól, hogy a fenyegetését valóra váltsa, de visszafogta magát.   
\- Rendben, ha nem tudlak meggyőzni, nem is próbálkozom tovább. Meg fogod még bánni, hogy most gyenge voltál,de az már a te gondod lesz.  
Csöndben maradtam, mert már érett a válasz, amit nem tett volni ki az ablakba.

\- Visszakísérlek abba a körletbe ahol dolgozni és lakni fogsz. Remélem az ellen nem lesz kifogásod.   
\- Semmi gondom a munkával, nem fog letörni a körmöm – vágtam vissza kissé erélyesebben.    
\- Helyes, mert lesz dolgod bőven.

Volt bennem némi aggodalom az új munkahelyemmel kapcsolatban és végig azon morfondíroztam hova kerülök, miközben csendben követtem őt vissza a lifthez.   
Dr. Pam nem szólt hozzám még a tekintetemet is kerülte. Úgy tippeltem nem lettem a szíve csücske.

Közben rácsipogott valaki és az annyira lekötötte, hogy majdnem túl mentünk a kívánt emeleten. Az utolsó pillanatban kapott észbe.   
Nyílt az ajtó és rögtön egy kisebb csoportba botlottunk bele, szó szerint.  
\- Elnézést uram – szabadkozott az élen álló pasasnak. Biztosra vettem hogy igen magas rangja lehet, ha a doktornő így behúzza a vészféket. És az az egy néhány kitüntetés se volt elhanyagolható tényező, ami a ruháján sorakozott. De ezen felül semmi extra. Magas, jó kiállású, középkorú férfi. Az összes katonai vezető így nézett ki a megítélésem szerint. Mint akik futószalagról jöttek le.  
_Gyors újratervezés. Bárki is ő, vele nem akaszkodsz össze Hailey!_

\- Jöjjenek csak, doktornő!  - engedett minket előre.   
_Hmm. Úgy tűnik a magas ranghoz udvariasság is társul. Ritka kivétel.  
_ Szemlesütve követtem Dr. Pamet.

Miután bezáródott a lift ajtaja, akkor vett elő a doktornő.   
\- Benned tényleg nincs egy szemernyi tisztelet sem, ugye?   
\- Miért is? Meg sem szólaltam. Mit kellett volna tennem, tisztelegni?

Elkapta a ruhámat és megráncigált. Ettől rendesen megijedtem, ki nem néztem volna belőle hogy van benne ekkora erő.   
\- Fogalmad sincs semmiről. Örülj hogy itt lehetsz buta csitri.   
\- Akkor legalább árulja el hogy ki előtt is kellett volna tisztelegnem, nehogy legközelebb is vétkezni merészeljek – az irónia nagy dózisban ömlött belőlem, a doktornőt meg majd szétvette az ideg.

\- Vosch ezredeshez volt szerencséd, te kis nyomorult. Ha másra nem is vagy képes, legalább vele szemben tarts tiszteletet – a saját érdekedben!

\- Rendben, így lesz – hagytam rá. Nem értettem mitől pörgött rá a témára. Egy szót se szóltam az isteni feletteséhez, és épp hogy csak szemrevételeztem, utólag is bocsánat, amiért néhány percig elpocsékoltam az oxigént előle. _Bocsánat hogy élek baszki._

Az együtt töltött időnk utolsó szakaszában Dr. Pam már hozzám se szólt, ami mindkettőnknek jót tett.

Végül a kantinban kötöttünk ki. _Aha, szóval a konyhán fogok robotolni._ Állapítottam meg.  
Itt gyorsan lepasszolt egy betegesen sápadt kinézetű férfinak, aki Christopher Peterson százados néven mutatkozott be. Technikailag ő lesz a közvetlen felettesem. Nem volt túl bőbeszédű, csak a legfontosabb dolgokra szorítkozott.  
\- Holnap reggel 5-kor kezdesz a konyhán. Majd a többiek eligazítanak. Ruhát és egyéb ellátmányt a szállásodon találsz. Ha valamire még szükséged van, vagy nekem szólj, vagy a közvetlen munkatársaidnak. És asszem ennyi – fejezte be, miközben a szobámhoz vezetett.   
\- Öhh.., - lenne egy kérésem, ha még belefér az idejébe. – Próbáltam tényleg udvarias és visszafogott lenni, de ez is váratlanul érte.   
\- Miről lenne szó?   
\- Kérhetek valamit enni?   
Ez a kérdés annyira meglepte, hogy kellett neki pár másodperc hatásszünet, mire reagálni tudott.   
\- Persze, mindjárt hozom. Nyugi, itt nem fogsz éhezni.  
_Biztos nem ilyen hétköznapi kívánságra számított, vagy alapból ideges típus._

Pár perc múlva visszatért egy tálcával, amin nagy örömömre valódi ételt találtam. A kezembe nyomta és elköszönt.

A gyors távozásától én fagytam le egy pillanatra, de a korgó gyomrom visszahúzott a valóságba.  
Leültem az ágy szélére és boldogan kanalaztam a ki a konzerv levest. Volt olyan jó fej, hogy egy egész tisztességes szelet kenyeret is mellékelt, amivel a leves maradékát tunkoltam ki.   
A világ tényleg nagyot lépett vissza, ha egy vacak konzerv leves így felvillanyozott, de az éhség nagy úr – ez tény.

Körülnéztem a szobában. Inkább volt egy kis zug, mint rendes szoba, de tartozott hozzá egy picinyke fürdő is. Volt vezetékes víz, meleg víz és fűtés. Már ettől majdnem könny szökött a szemembe. Aztán amikor már az ágyban feküdtem, tényleg elsírtam magam.   
Csak ott, teljes magányomban mertem sírni. Sosem voltam az a sírós fajta, főleg nem mások előtt. Az intézetben nem nézik jó szemmel az ilyet, és volt egy olyan érzésem hogy itt sem fogják.  
De túl sok volt a mai este, még nekem is. A gyerekekre gondoltam, és arra a kisfiúra akit velem akartak megöletni _. Vajon mi lehet vele? Dr. Pam megölte?_ Nem tudtam elhinni hogy tényleg fertőzött, még azután se hogy láttam az ufó-figyelő spéci szemüveggel. A saját védenceim miatt is nagyon aggódtam. Ötletem se volt, hogy mit tudnak kezdeni ilyen kisgyerekekkel. A legrosszabbra pedig gondolni se akartam. Túlságosan is bűzlött ez a hely.

_Valahogy ki fogom deríteni az igazságot, ki kell derítenem._

*

 

\- Úgy tűnik te nem vagy az a gyilkos fajta, ellenben jól alkalmazkodsz – állapította meg Riley.   
\- Mindenki a túlélésre hajt.

\- Ez valóban így van – értett egyet. Már egy ideje végzett a hús felszeletelésével, de annyira lekötötte az élettörténetem, hogy nem kezdett bele a főzésbe.   
Leszálltam az ablakpárkányról és közelebb léptem hozzá, már csak a konyhapult választott el tőle.

\- Jól alkalmazkodom, de nem gyilkolok gyerekeket.   
Elmosolyodott és ő is közelebb hajolt. Éreztem,hogy szinte izzik a levegő, talán mégis meggondolta magát és enged a vágyainak, mielőtt megöl.

\- Riley…

\- Hmm? Mond!  
Végig húztam az ajkamat az arca bal oldalán és megálltam a fülénél, megremegett és várta a folytatást.

\- Én sosem gyilkolok gyerekeket… de te már nem vagy gyerek – suttogtam a fülébe, majd megragadtam a pulton fekvő kést és a bordái közé szúrtam, oda ahol a szívét sejtettem.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Az események felgyorsultak és egyetlen végtelen pillanatba sűrűsödtek.

Riley felbukott és bezuhant a pult mögé, mire én repültem is felfelé az emeletre.

Az ajtón nem juthattam ki, azt szinte bebetonozta, de talán a nagyobbik háló ablakán. Már kifigyeltem, hogy ott van közvetlenül az ablak alatt a tornácot védő előtető. Onnan pedig alig két és fél méter a talaj. Azt túl fogom élni. És utána nincs megállás, mert Riley él, ebben biztos voltam – és amint felkaparta magát a földről, a nyomomban lesz.

Pánikszerűen magamra rángattam még egy felsőt és a cipőt, amit korábban elrejtettem. Óvatosan kimásztam az ablakon. Igyekeztem nem lenézni, de a csúszós tetőt nem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni, arról pedig szó sem lehetett, hogy pont most törjem össze magam.

Bent a házban a földkerekség egyik legbrutálisabb ragadozója csak arra várt, hogy az ereje visszatérjen és a prédája nyomába eredjen.   
Most először igazán irigyeltem őket az erejükért, a gyorsaságukért és legfőképpen a bátorságukért.  
Nekem nem maradt semmim, csak a remény. És az vajmi keveset ért ebben a szörnyű új világban.

Meg se éreztem, ahogy a hóba huppantam. Igazából nem érdekelt semmi más, csak hogy gyorsan elhúzzam a csíkot. Nagyon messzire akartam menekülni, ahol nem érnek utol a szörnyek.

Csak élni akartam.

Futni kezdtem keleti irányba. Minél nagyobb távolságot teszek meg, annál jobb. Ha lemegy a nap, még annyi esélyem se lesz, mint most.   
Pár száz méterre távolodtam el a háztól, amikor az első golyó becsapódott a mellettem parkoló autóba. Az üveg ezer darabra tört, a reményem pedig semmivé foszlott.

A lemenő nap utolsó sugarai megcsillantak a némítóm arcán. Fehér volt mint a hó, csak a szája széle volt véres ahol elharapta a fájdalomtól. Az ingje friss vértől vöröslött. Volt benne annyi erő, hogy a kést kiszedje magából és utánam jöjjön.   
Zokogva hullottam a földre. Nincs többé Isten vagy ember, csak ezek az emberbőrbe bújt farkasok.

\- Ez nagy hiba volt Kicsim – suttogta a fülembe, miközben eltette a fegyvert és felrángatott a földről. A hangja most korántsem volt olyan magabiztos, de nem mertem újból próbálkozni. A sebesült állat is azonnal támad ha veszélyt érez, Riley pedig még azelőtt kitöri a nyakam hogy felfognám mi történik.

Némán sétáltunk vissza a házhoz. Riley erősen tartotta magát, de azért látszott rajta hogy megviselte a támadás. Most nem volt beszédes kedvében, már nem érdekelték a titkaim.   
A gyámoltannak vélt bárányka, akit eddig madzagon rángatott – elszakította a zsinórjait és rátámadt. Gyanítottam ez jobban megviselte, mint a mellkasán tátongó seb.

\- Menj a szobádba, majd később beszélünk! – mordult rám és magamra hagyott. Visszament a konyhába hogy eltakarítson maga után.

Lefeküdtem az ágyra és magamra húztam a takarót. Sírni szerettem volna, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam rá. Csak feküdtem és arról a jövőről ábrándoztam ami már sosem fog eljönni. A kezem a hasamra tévedt, óvatosan végig húztam a kezem az apró domborulaton.   
\- Sajnálom – motyogtam magam elé.

Arra ébredtem, hogy Riley az ágy mellett mászkál.   
\- Kelj fel, kész a vacsora.  
A hangja jóval hűvösebb volt mint korábban, de ez legyen a legkisebb gondom.

Letette a tálcát elém, ő maga pedig leült a foteljébe és továbbra is tüntetően levegőnek nézett, amit én cseppet sem bántam.   
A gyilkosom letette elém az utolsó vacsorámat és elvárta hogy jó ízűen megegyem. Legszívesebben a fejére borítottam volna az egészet, de nem tettem. Az emberi gyarlóságok mindig legyőztek.  
Ettem, mert éhes voltam.  
Lefeküdtem az ellenséggel, mert vágytam rá.  
Barátkoztam a szörnyetegekkel, mert nem akartam egyedül lenni.  
Lehunytam a szemem, hogy megkíméljem magam a valóságtól.   
Beleszerettem az ellenségbe, mert szeretni akartam és azt, hogy engem is viszont szeressenek.

Nincs már mentségem, én se vagyok jobb mint ők. És az ítélkezés keze most utolért.

Amikor befejeztem a csendes vacsorát, Riley elvette előlem a tálcát.  
\- Köszönöm.

Csak bólintott és némán bámult. Tudtam hogy most mérlegel. Na nem azon, hogy elengedjen-e, hanem hogy mikor öljön meg.  
\- Most pihenj! – szólalt meg végül.  – Már nincs több kérdésem.  
Ezen a ponton összeszorult a gyomrom. Tudtam, mi következik, csak a módját nem.   
\- A holnapi lesz az utolsó együtt töltött napunk.  
\- Amikor te megölsz – feleltem fásultan.  
\- Igen. Mert nincs más lehetőség, az emberi fajnak ki kell pusztulnia végérvényesen. Az időnk hamarosan véget ér.

Nem értettem mindent abból amit mondott, de a lényeg átjött. Holnap vége a kétségeknek. Most Riley is egészen más volt. Se nem a gondoskodó és végletekig kíváncsi srác, sem pedig az őrült gyilkos. Most jobban emlékeztetett rájuk, az idegen látogatóinkra. Egészen kivonta a saját személyiségét és érdekeit az egyenletből, és nem maradt más csak a program, aminek futnia kellett. Mert a saját fajuk túlélése felülírta az egyént.

Végső soron Riley is csak egy volt a néma arctalan gyilkosok közül, mielőtt megismertem.   
Mielőtt az én némítómmá vált volna. A második számúvá.

 

 

Az éjszaka hosszúra nyúlt. Eddig is rettegtem, de az egészen más volt. Tudtam, hogy bármikor meghalhatok. De várni azt, hogy valaki megöljön, mint egy vágó állatot - az egész más.

Valamikor mégis elaludhattam, mert megint Riley keltett fel. Ő már felöltözött. Kivételesen félretette a _gentlemant_ , helyette inkább vadász ruhát húzott.  
\- Neked is előkészítettem a ruhádat - nézett végig rajtam, de gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét. Talán most is azon hezitál hogy jó döntést hozott-e. De volt annyi eszem, hogy rájöjjek ez is csak róla szól.   
Meg kell ölnie, mert ezt kapta parancsba. És mert kezdek gondot okozni neki. Viszont a halálommal elveszíti az egyetlen szórakozási lehetőségét is.

\- Kérsz reggelit? - kérdezte, miközben letette elém a holmimat. Megráztam a fejem. Egy falatot se tudtam volna lenyelni és amúgy is csak pocsékba ment volna.   
\- Akkor gyere le, ha kész vagy! - Azzal magamra hagyott.

Reszketett a kezem, miközben öltözködtem. _Minek ez a cécó? Tegye meg azonnal, ne húzza tovább az időt. Egyikünkét se._ De mégsem mertem szembeszállni vele, mert az túlságosan végleges lett volna.   
A reménybe csak a totális bolondok kapaszkodnak - mondta egyszer Alexander. Hát én most megmutatom neki is, hogy mekkora erő rejlik a vak reményben, némi őrülettel fűszerezve.

Riley az ajtóban várt, kezében egy mesterlövész puskával. Megértettem. Ma én leszek a vad, akit űzni hajtani érdemes.   
\- Látom felkészültél - kommentáltam a szitut.   
\- Nyugi, megkapod az előnyt - ahogy a többiek is.   
\- Ez igazán megnyugtató - szúrtam oda, amit elengedett a füle mellett.

\- 5 mérföldre a városhatártól egy elágazáshoz érsz. Onnan még 15 mérföld északra a bázis. Csak annyi a dolgod, hogy élve oda juss és akkor elengedlek.

Nem mondtam neki semmit. Ez teljesen esélytelen. Láttam, hogy mire képesek. Még fél nap előnnyel is utol fog érni. És én amúgy sem futhatok vissza a bázisra.   
Riley elmosolyodott, mert tudta csőbe húzott. Pontosan megértette, hogy nagy valószínűséggel megvédenének, ha ott keresnék oltalmat. Őt csak az érdekelte, hogy ki és miért védene egy emberi lényt. De az is lehet, hogy mindketten tévedünk és azonnal lepuffantanak az őrök.  
\- Mennyi előnyt adsz nekem?   
\- Az attól függ, hogy hajlandó vagy-e válaszolni egy utolsó kérdésemre - felelte titokzatosan. - Kérdezz!   
Ez roppantul tetszett neki, mert az eddig feszes testtartása is lazult némiképp.

\- A Csodaország fedőnév alatt működő bázis jelenlegi parancsnoka Alexander Vosch. Tehát csak ő engedhetett szabadon. Mond meg miért! Ezt a feltételt szabom.

Ez tényleg hatalmas ár volt. A titkom egy része, amit semmiképp sem akartam a tudtára adni. Muszáj lesz hazudnom valamit.   
\- Talán csak próbára akart tenni...   
\- Téged? Miért? - vágott a szavamba.   
\- Inkább titeket, némítókat. - Ez nagyon gyengén hangzott. Riley sem hitte el.   
\- Kivételesen eltekintek a bénázásodtól, de most végre az igazat akarom hallani!   
Újból visszatért az arrogáns stílusához, megszorította a karomat és húzott maga után, ki a városból. Innen nincs kiút, muszáj lesz mondanom neki valamit, amin elrágódhat. Így hát kiböktem.  
\- Elengedett, mert már nem érdekeltem eléggé.   
Lélegzet visszafojtva hallgatott. Igyekeztem lépést tartani vele.

\- A kurvája voltál?   
\- Valami olyasmi… - suttogtam és igaznak éreztem az állításomat.  
 - Ez olyan romantikus - vihogott fel. - Bármibe lefogadom, hogy még bele is zúgtál, az is olyan szükségszerű emberi reakció. Nem feleltem, csak a könnyem csordult ki, ami nem kerülte el a figyelmét.   
\- Ennyire buta vagy Hailey? – nézett rám gúnyosan.  
\- Csak egy ember, aki hitt a mesékben.

Percekig némán sírtam mellette. Most értem el ahhoz a ponthoz, amikor már nem tudtam tovább magamban tartani a fájdalmat. De meg is könnyebbültem.   
Elkezdődött a vég, ideje volt elengednem az érzéseimet.

Lassan elértük a városhatárt és Riley megállt.  
\- Tudod min gondolkoztam Kicsim?  
Egyáltalán nem érdekelt hogy mi futott át a beteg agyán, de úgyis meg fogom tudni. Kár lenne tiltakozni.  
\- Oszd meg velem Riley…

\- Csupán csak elmélet, de mégis – egyre betegesebb volt az arckifejezése. – Ha személyesen oda kísérlek a táborhoz és fegyvert szorítok a fejedhez, a lovagod vajon megmenteni az életedet? Vagy nyugodtan végignézi, ahogy meghalsz?  
Nem akartam magamra haragítani, de nagyon bosszantó volt a kisded játéka.

\- Csak a tisztán látás érdekében – kezdtem bele. – Ha visszamegyek, biztos hogy megölnek. És téged is. Ne legyenek illúzióid Riley. Egy percig se lenne esélyed Vosch ellen. Csak egy elkényeztetett kölyök vagy, aki azt hitte felnőtt már ehhez a világhoz. De nagyon távol állsz attól az embertől, akinek hiszed magad. Csak egy láncszem vagy a gépezetben, semmi több.

Tudtam, hogy most túl messzire mentem. De jól esett visszavágni és a saját fegyverét ellene fordítani.

\- Hát jó. Én tartom magam az egyességünkhöz. Megkaptam a választ, te pedig megkapod a jutalmat érte.  
Nagyon küzdött önmagával. _Viszlát önuralom, helló elmebaj_ \- elértem a célomat.  
\- Mennyi időt kapok?

\- Nyolc órát. Amint lement a nap, a nyomodban leszek. Azt ajánlom, húzz bele rendesen, mert amint lőtávolban leszel – véged. Bárhogy is próbálkozol, bárhol bújsz meg, megtalállak. Folyton a nyomodban leszek. És miután végeztem veled, elviszem a tested és lerakom a tábor bejárata elé – lássa csak Vosch hogy mekkorát hibázott.

_Ez tényleg kattant. Riley maradék agya is parkoló pályán végezte._

__  
\- Nem hiszem hogy érdekelni fogja, engem pedig még annyira sem – de kedves tőled, hogy ennyit vesződsz velem Riley.  
Megragadta a torkomat és magához rántott.   
\- Azt hiszed ez egy vicc? Ennyire jól szórakozol Hailey? - Szinte vicsorgott, áradt a harag az egész lényéből.

\- Egyáltalán nem – feleltem higgadtan. - De miért most zuhanjak szét, és miért pont miattad? Akkor sem menekülök meg, ha sírva könyörgök neked. Abban csak te lelnéd örömödet.   
Kitéptem magam a karmai közül és úgy folytattam.  
\- Egy életem van. Most a végéhez közeledve, engedd meg hogy úgy haljak meg ahogy nekem tetszik. Nem leszek egy rettegő állat, még a te kedvedért sem.

\- Na, azt majd meglátjuk – felelte magabiztosan. – Most pedig fuss!

Szót fogadtam neki. Az első pár száz méter volt a legrosszabb. Ösztönösen minél messzebb akartam tőle kerülni, de tartalékolnom kellett az erőmet. Ha már az elején kifulladok, nagyon szánalmas véget fogok érni.

Eszembe jutottak Serena szavai, amikor együtt edzettünk. A versenyszellem heve gyakran elragadott, de nem győzhettem le egy némítót.   
\- Vizsgáld meg az ellenséget és mérlegelj, mi a leghelyesebb döntés az adott pillanatban – mondta Serena. – Ne akarjon egy kismacska futásban legyőzni egy gepárdot.   
\- Akkor hogyan győzhetek?  - kérdeztem elkeseredetten.  
\- Az eszeddel – felelte ő.  – Mérd fel a környezetet, keresd a lehetőségeket amik téged segítenek a túlélésben.

De mi segíthet most engem? Nincs nálam fegyver, még egy kés sem. Ennél védtelenebb már nem is lehetnék.   
Kezdtem bepánikolni, amikor rájöttem hogy hiába futottam már percek óta, szinte alig haladtam előre. A hó is elég mély volt, az erdő pedig lehetetlenül távolinak tűnt.   
Fáradtnak éreztem magam és elgyötörtnek. Talán könnyebb lenne most feladni és visszasétálni Rileyhoz. Gyorsan vége lesz a szenvedésnek.

 _Nem. Ez egy baromság. Riley nem tesz nekem szívességet, sokkal rosszabbul járok ha most elgyengülök._ Dühös lettem magamra. Többször is lehetőséget kaptam másoktól, hogy élhessek és most elpocsékolnám egy kis siránkozásért.   
Ebből merítettem erőt és összeszedtem magam. Lassabban futottam, egyenletesebben vettem a levegőt és végre úgy éreztem haladok is.

Amikor beértem a fák közé, csak akkor mertem megállni egy pillanatra és kifújtam magam.

Igazság szerint nagyon örültem volna egy pohár víznek, de az erdőben ritkán tesznek ki efféle ajándékokat a megfáradt utazóknak. Maradt a hó. Abból volt dögivel.

Csak öt percet engedtem magamnak, egy perccel se többet. Legyőztem a pánikomat, de ha egy pillanatra is engedek a kísértésnek, nem biztos hogy lesz megint annyi lelkierőm hogy folytassam.

Felvettem egy lazább kocogós tempót, de közben a környezetemet figyeltem. Valahol meg kell találnom azt a menedéket, ami elrejt Riley elől.   
Egyelőre azonban nem volt szerencsém, így mind beljebb haladtam a sűrűbe.  
_Most bezzeg nem esett a hó, amikor a leginkább szükség lett volna rá hogy elrejtse a nyomaimat._ Duzzogtam magamban.

Az idő ellenem dolgozik, de úgy éreztem, jól haladok. Talán egy óra telhetett el mióta elváltam Rileytól és még bírtam erővel.   
Megint lassítottam kicsit, hogy felmérhessem a terepet, de csalódnom kellett. Az erdő mindenhol egyforma volt. Fák és fák mindenhol, némi bokros átmenettel. _Itt bizony nem fogok elrejtőzni._

 _Vajon Riley tényleg betartja az ígéretét, és kivárja az estét?_ Kezdtem agyalni, de gyorsan elvetettem a gondolatot. Semmit se tehetek ellene, max utoljára beszólok neki. Többet nem tehetek.

Miközben ezen morfondíroztam, nagy meglepetésemre elértem az elágazáshoz.   
Az út mellett egy félig kidőlt tábla mutatta az utat a katonai tábor irányába. Már csak a camp felirat volt olvasható, a többiről lekopott a festék.

Egy pillanatig küzdöttem a kísértéssel hogy északnak forduljak, de aztán erőt vettem magamon. Az már nem az én utam. Eljöttem onnan és lezártam a múltat. Senkin sem segítek, ha visszakuncsorgom magam. Van, amin nem lehet változtatni.  
Ideje volt tovább állnom.

Az árnyékok kezdtek megnyúlni, ahogy ment le a nap. Az időm lassan letelt és csak remélni mertem, hogy Riley nem talál rám túl gyorsan.   
Egy ideje már felhagytam a futással. Teljesen kimerültem és szörnyen bántam, hogy kihagytam a reggelit, most jól jött volna valami kis plusz energia.  
Régen milyen egyszerű volt minden. Csak beszaladtam egy gyorsétterembe és máris kaptam a kaját. Ma max egy gyors golyót kapnék a vesémbe, véresen tálalva.   
Még tűrnöm kell egy kicsit.

Beesteledett és nem találtam menedéket, ez kezdett aggasztani, miközben egyre többet gondoltam az üldözőmre. _Elindult már? Talán most is a közelben ólálkodik._

Ha túlélem ezt az éjszakát, és lekoptatom Rileyt, talán mégis lesz esélyem a jövőben.  
Egy cseppnyi pozitív szemlélet, amit a tőlem fél méterre fába csapódó golyó szabdalt szét.

Azt sem tudtam honnan jött a lövés, de azt igen – hogy csak játszik velem. Ki akarja és ki is fogja élvezni a küzdelmünket, az utolsó pillanatig.   
Letértem az útról és berohantam az erdőbe. Ezt el akartam kerülni, mert a hó is mélyebb volt és a talaj is egyenetlen. De a túlélés felülírta a józan ész diktálta szabályokat.

Futottam a lejtős talajon, vagy talán inkább botladoztam, az lett volna a pontos kifejezés rá. Nagyon szánalmas látvány lehettem.

A lejtő egyre durvább lett, vagy csak én voltam felkészületlen és pont egy szakadékba készülök belefutni.

A következő pillanatban újból golyó csapódott be mellém. Úgy megugrottam, hogy elvétettem a lépést és felbuktam egy kiálló kőben.

Tehetetlenül csúsztam lefelé a fagyott havon, át a köveken, ágakon és végül egy sűrű bokrosban álltam meg. Minden tele volt tüskékkel.

_Ez fájdalmas lesz._

Ki kellett vergődnöm innen is, Rileyt nem fogja megállítani néhány karcolás - ahogy engem sem. A ruhám tele volt ággal-boggal, szakadásokkal. Az arcomról és a nyakamról dőlt a vér, a kezem pedig tele ment tüskékkel - mikor belemarkoltam az egyik szúrós gallyba, kapaszkodót keresve.

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodtam, és rögtön Rileyt figyeltem. Tudni akartam, mennyi előnyre tettem szert.

Ő még fent volt a domb tetején és láthatóan eszébe sem jutott ezt az utat bevállalni utánam. Ehelyett a  vállára vette a puskáját és eltűnt a fák között.

Ha egy kicsivel is több erőm maradt volna, visszafutok arra, amerről jöttem. De az lehetetlen volt. Már lefelé is vánszorogtam. Riley bárhol lehet, akárhol bevárhat.   
Most már ő irányít. Az is hosszú percekbe telt, hogy kivergődjek a mély hóból és fel tudjak kelni a földről.   
Itt már nem volt út, csak egy vadcsapás, de az is több a semminél. Akkora zajt csaptam, miközben bukdácsoltam a fák között, hogy azt egy közönséges ember is meghallotta volna. Néhány száz méter után feltűnt, hogy követ. Meg sem próbáltam elfutni, úgyis beér.

Békésen sétált mögöttem, épp csak annyira lemaradva, hogy még megszólíthasson, és persze bőven lőtávolban.   
\- Ugye még nem akarod feladni Kicsim? Még nagyon fiatal az este.

Nem válaszoltam, mert azzal is csak a saját erőmet pazarlom. Ő is tudta, amit én - ez a játék már véget ért.   
\- Nem állsz már szóba velem, Hailey? - próbálkozott tovább.   
\- Hagyj békén, Riley! - suttogtam erőtlenül és tovább vonszoltam magam.   
\- Akarsz egy kicsit pihenni?

Már mellettem volt és nekem fel se tűnt mikor mozdult meg. Túlságosan gyors volt.   
\- Ne jótékonykodj, nem áll jól neked – morogtam az orrom alatt, de ez sem szegte kedvét. Baromira elemében volt.

\- Ne legyél már ilyen morcos, inkább élvezd ki az utolsó perceidet – viháncolt tovább.   
\- Te tényleg undorító vagy, Riley.

Szerettem volna elhúzódni, sőt, egyenesen megsemmisülni, de ő tovább kínzott.

\- Keresünk egy szép helyet, ami illik hozzád – ahol majd bevégzed.   
_Ez a világ tényleg megérett a pusztulásra…_

Nem is érdekelte, hogy nem válaszolok neki, csak folytatta.   
\- Ne félj, nem fog sokáig tartani és fájni sem fog.   
\- Legyen ahogy akarod, Riley – sóhajtottam fáradtan. Ez már kevésbé tetszett neki, mert csalódottan ráncolta a szemöldökét.

\- Azt hittem te is legalább annyira várod, mint én…  
Szinte már esdeklően nézett rám, muszáj volt mondanom valamit.   
\- Én téged jobban sajnállak, mint magamat – kezdtem bele, és erre egyből ráharapott. Megragadta a kezemet és úgy sétáltunk tovább, hogy bárki azt hihette volna – van köztünk valamilyen kapcsolat.

Végül is volt is, ő a vadász – én az áldozat. Minden más csak részletkérdés.

\- Miért sajnálsz Kicsim?  
Kihallottam a hangjából a várakozás izgalmát. _Ideje lesz letörni a lelkesedését.  
\- _ Milyen rossz lehet neked, hogy egész életedben zsinóron rángatnak. Azt teszed, amit a nagy testvér mond. Nincs benned annyi bátorság, hogy megszegd a szabályokat és a saját érdekeidet se mered érvényesíteni. Nincs egy önálló döntésed, vagy gondolatod.

Gyáva vagy. Senki vagy.

  
Az utolsó szavak már csak épp hogy a fogaim között szűrődtek ki. Dühében úgy rászorított a karomra, hogy el is törte.

Sikítottam a fájdalomtól, de már nem eresztett.   
\- Én megpróbáltam kedves lenni veled, és nem akartam hogy ez legyen a vége. De te nem hagytál más választást – üvöltötte a fülembe és a törött karomba markolva többször is megrángatott. Majd a fegyvert kezdte babrálni, ellenőrizte a töltényeket.   
Folyt a könnyem a fájdalomtól és persze féltem is, de amikor elengedett és a földre estem, végre megláttam a lehetőséget. Pontosabban, meghallottam.  
Annyira ideges volt, hogy nem is törődött vele, hogy jó néhány töltény a földre hullott. A hóba hullottak és mélyen elmerültek benne, egyet kivéve amit az ép kezemben szorongattam.

Ahogy arra számítottam is, felhúzott a földről, hogy majd egy neki kedvező helyen kivégezhessen.

Csak erre vártam, csak erre az egyetlen pillanatra és már mozdultam is. Ráfogtam a töltényre és a hegyes felével előre beleszúrtam Rileyba, abba a sebbe amit én okoztam előző nap és amiről tudtam hogy még nem gyógyult be teljesen.   
Az én sikolyom semmi volt az övéhez képest, a dobhártyám majd beleszakadt.

Próbáltam a fegyver után kapni, de még ebben a zavaros állapotában is túl veszélyesnek ítéltem meg.

Menekülnöm kellett most azonnal, mert ez volt az utolsó utáni lehetőségem.

\- Állj meg, Hailey! – károgta elfúló hangon.   
Vissza se mertem nézni, csak futottam előre a sötétben.   
A hangja egyre távolabbról hallatszott, de nem mertem fellélegezni. Túl szívós volt, én pedig túlságosan balszerencsés. Ezt is biztosan túléli majd és a nyomomban lesz, ahogy megígérte.

Az erdő ritkulni kezdett, de mielőtt kicsit is örülhettem volna, meghallottam a vízcsobogást.

Egy folyó keresztezte az utamat.   
Ahogy egyre közelebb értem, majd óvatosan leereszkedtem a meredek parton, nem lett jobb a kedvem.   
Jég borította, de még nem fagyott be teljesen – különben nem hallottam volna a vízcsobogást.   
Féltem rámenni a jégre, mert másra sem vágytam most, mint egy jeges fürdőre, de nem maradt más lehetőségem.   
És mint egy végszóra, fegyverropogást hallottam, aztán Riley hangját – ahogy engem szólongat. Ez mindent eldöntött.

Lassan rámerészkedtem a jégre és félig hason csúszva, már amennyire a fájós karom engedte, megpróbáltam átevickélni a túlpartra.   
Először még könnyen ment, de aztán a hidegtől kezdett elzsibbadni a kezem és a tempót is túl lassúnak ítéltem meg. Legszívesebben felpattantam volna hogy átfussak, de attól féltem beszakadt alattam és akkor biztosan végem.   
Az utolsó métereken már sokkal vékonyabb volt a jég, sőt, egy részen volt egy keskeny nyílás ahol a folyó sodrása megrepesztette a jeget. A víz sem volt túl mély.

 _Ellenben jó hideg és iszapos_ – állapítottam meg, miután mintát vettem.

És ekkor támadt egy őrült ötletem.

Vettem egy nagy lendületet, felpattantam és elrugaszkodtam a jégről.   
Úgy repültem bele a friss hóba, mint egy macska – és pont annyira élveztem is a hideg, nedves havat, de ez is a terv része volt. Amiben a környezet is a segítségemre sietett. Sűrű bokros rész, néhány méterre a parttól. Már csak pár határozott lábnyomra volt szükségem, ami az erdőbe vezetett tovább.

Visszafelé nehezebb volt, nagyon óvatosnak kellett lennem hogy csak a nyomaimba lépjek és az idő is egyre sürgetett.

Elértem a folyót és visszamásztam a jégre, majd vettem egy nagy levegőt és leereszkedtem a már kifigyelt résen.   
Nem volt ínyemre a hidegzuhany, még úgy sem, hogy a víz csak a derekamig ért.   
Minden porcikám tiltakozott a hideg ellen, de ennél többre volt szükség.   
Belemerültem nyakig a vízbe, bele a hideg iszapba és bentebb mentem a jég alá. Minél messzebb a lék szélétől.   
Csak abban bíztam, hogy kellőképpen összevéreztem mindenhol a jeget és a havat és nem tűnik fel neki a lék szélén vöröslő bizonyíték.

A klausztrofóbiával viaskodtam, amikor újból meghallottam Riley hangját.   
Teli torokból üvöltött, szitkozódott.

Ő kicsit sem gondolkozott, egyből ráment a jégre. Recsegett, ropogott alatta, én pedig reszketni kezdtem, amikor megláttam az árnyékát. Pont felettem állt.   
Reméltem hogy a folyó moraja és a szétcincált idegei együttesen elnyomják a tökéletes hallását. Alig mertem levegőt venni, de még a szívverésemet is túl hangosan ítéltem meg.   
Szerencsémre, nagyon lekötötte a dühe.

\- Hol a fenében vagy Hailey? Hol vagy? Gyere elő azonnal, vagy élve megnyúzlak! – visította tovább, majd elkezdett fuldokolni a köhögéstől. Úgy tűnik, ő sem volt teljesen hallhatatlan.  
Ekkor borult be az agya végképp és vaktában kezdett lövöldözni. A fák közé, a levegőbe és végül a folyó jegébe eresztett egy sorozatot.

Percekig zúgott a fejem fölött a pokoli hangzavar, amit kisebb megszakításokkal az őrjöngései követtek.   
\- Gyere elő, vagy bizony isten, szétcincállak!  
Még mindig fel alá rohangált a jégen, én pedig moccanni se mertem. Inkább belefagyok a folyóba, de nem árulom el a rejtekhelyemet.

\- Gyere elő Hailey, megbocsátok neked. Nem foglak bántani, csak ne rejtőzz előlem... – próbálkozott tovább, de inkább nem hittem neki. Riley már minden kártyáját kijátszotta nálam.

Végül egy utolsó tárat eresztett a fák közé, és hangosan szitkozódva leugrott a jégről. Berohant a fák közé, a kamu lábnyomokat követve.

Ez volt próba legnehezebb része. Türelmesnek kellett lennem, miközben egyre jobban reszkettem. Ha most túl hamar kimászok a vízből, meghallja és biztosan megöl. Viszont, ha túl sokáig maradok, örökre itt ragadok. Nem fogok tudni kikecmeregni.

Az idő telt, és egyre fáradtam. A hideg nem csak lelassított, hanem el is álmosított.   
Nem várhattam tovább. Eljött a cselekvés ideje.

Csak azzal nem számoltam, hogy kimászni a vízből sokkal nehezebb lesz, mint bejutni oda. Többször kellett próbálkoznom, mire annyira meg tudtam kapaszkodni hogy kihúzzam magam. És nem volt kellemes kint.

Feltámadt a szél és elkezdett havazni, hogy tetézze a problémáimat.   
_Nesze neked Hailey, annyira hiányoltad – most majd eltemet._

Visszakúsztam a túlpartra, ahonnan érkeztem, be a biztonságot jelentő sűrűbe.

Nehezemre esett lábra állni, a sáros ruha úgy tapadt rám, mint egy nehéz páncél.   
Mozgásban kellett maradnom, vagy megfagyok.

Az ereimben száguldozó adrenalin hajtott előre, és a jeges széltől a fejem is kitisztult, de néhány kilométer után kezdtem fáradni.   
Túlhajtottam magam, muszáj volt kicsit pihennem.

Bekucorodtam egy nagyobb bokor alá, amit még nem lepett be teljesen a hó.   
Reszkettem a hidegtől, de mélyen legbelül boldog voltam.   
Legyőztem Rileyt. Legyőztem egy némítót.

Már csak önmagamat kell legyőznöm.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Riley;

 

Órák teltek el és nem akadtam a nyomára. Olyan dühös voltam, mint még soha. Tudtam, hogy átvert és kicsúszott a kezeim közül. Ilyen még sosem fordult elő velem. Az egész erdőt átkutattam és semmi. Mint akit a föld nyelt el.

_Más megoldás kell erre a problémára. Az ő fejükkel kell gondolkodnom. Le kell süllyednem az emberek szintjére. Hol keresnék menedéket, ha megsérültem és egyedül vagyok?_

Megálltam egy pillanatra, mert eszembe jutott egy őrült ötlet. Elmosolyodtam és a vállamra vettem a puskát.  
Magam se tudtam, mire lesz ez jó, de egy belső megérzés – a bennem élő ragadozó sugallata erősebb volt, mint a tizenkettedik rendszer tiltakozása.

Északnak fordultam és futni kezdtem, mint sem törődve a szakadó hóval és viharos idővel. Kevés ez ahhoz, hogy bennem kárt tegyen.  
Szerencsére az idő most nekem dolgozott. Nem kellett visszafognom magam, mint amikor a zsákmányomat üldöztem. Az inkább csak vánszorgás volt.

Ahogy Haileyre gondoltam, megint elfogott a harag. Az enyém volt és meglógott. Őrjöngtem a gondolattól, hogy kint mászkál valahol és meghal.

Nem az életét féltettem, hanem az elszalasztott lehetőséget.  
Hosszú idő után végre olyan prédám akadt, aki egy kis izgalmat is csempészett a vadászatba.  
Amíg mások csak visítottak és könyörögtek, ő legalább megpróbált védekezni.

Ahogy egyre közeledtem a katonai bázishoz, úgy lett egyre hangosabb a rendszer tiltakozása. De mint mindig, most is figyelmen kívül hagytam. Az a dolga hogy megerősítsen és védjen. De ez csak egy átmeneti állapot, egy báb. A lényeg nem károsodhat, az biztos helyen van elmentve. Ezt mind tudjuk.

A kapuk zárva, ahogy azt előre vártam. De be fognak engedni, ebben biztos voltam. Azt is tudtam hogy utána jön Csodaország, mert roppantul érdekelni fogja őket hogy miért hagytam el az őrhelyemet.

 

Néhány perc telt csak el és megnyílt a lehetőségek ajtaja. Egy csapat kölyök katona rohant ki elém, állig felfegyverkezve.

\- Ereszd le a puskát te parazita, vagy kiloccsantjuk az agyadat - acsarkodott rám az egyik, alighanem az őrmesterük.

 _Ez igazán érdekes erőpróba lenne, de most nincs rá időm._  
Ledobtam a fegyvert a lábuk elé.

\- Vigyetek az ezredeshez. Beszélni akarok Vosch ezredessel! - vetettem oda neki.  
\- Mi dolga lenne egy fertőzöttel?

Próbált velem kekeckedni, de ha elfogy a türelmem, az egész rajt kiirtom. Rajtam ne múljon, én be fogok jutni.

\- Híreim vannak a számára - feleltem, miközben oldalra biccentettem a fejem és felvettem a szemkontaktust.

Erre nem válaszolt azonnal, de láttam rajta hogy agyal. Erősen próbálta hasznosítani azt a csökevényt, amit agynak csúfolt.

\- Na, mi lesz? Meddig várjak? Lassan ránk virrad és az idő roppant véges.  
Széttártam a karom és meg sem próbáltam elrejteni a gúnyos vigyoromat.  
_Te jó ég. Ezektől reméljük a segítséget a pusztításban. Nem többek egyszerű idomított majmoknál._

\- Beviszünk - adta ki az engedélyt az őrmester. - De ha trükközni próbálsz, kinyírunk.  
\- Eszembe se jutna kikezdeni veletek. Esélyem se lenne így egymagamban, fegyver nélkül - heherésztem.

_Képtelenség komolyan venni őket._

\- Bilincseljétek meg!

Engedelmesen nyújtottam a kezem. Ha ez megnyugtatja őket.  
Nem sokat ért a bilincs, de azért kellőképpen idegesített.

És minden más is.

Úgy bámult a sok állat, hogy majd kiesett a szemük. Biztos nem túl gyakran vannak ilyen váratlan vendégeik.

Folyosók és emeletek tucatjain haladtunk végig, és nagyon zavart a vánszorgásuk.  
Minél előbb beszélni akartam Voschal. Csak ez érdekelt.

\- Na mi van? Körbe sétáljuk az egész bázist? - Kérdeztem az élen haladó kölyköt, de válaszra sem méltatott.  
_Jobb, ha nem szórakozik velem. Nem tűröm, hogy így figyelmen kívül hagyjanak._

 

Még pár perc feszült séta, aztán bekísértek egy üres szobába és rám zárták az ajtót. Tipikus kis kihallgató szoba, egyetlen asztallal és kettő darab székkel.

Biztos voltam benne hogy alaposan bekamerázták és hogy lehallgatnak. Hát csak tegyék, nekem nincs félnivalóm. Féljenek az emberek, másra úgy sem képesek.

Az idő telt és nem történt semmi. Nagyon dühített, hogy így semmibe vettek, pedig ha tudták volna… ha csak sejtésük lett volna, hogy miért jöttem.  
_De mit is akarok pontosan?_ Töprengtem. Vissza akarom kapni a zsákmányomat, ez még rendben is volt. De volt még valami. Amire csak egy valaki tud válaszolni. És meg is fogja adni a választ.

A higgadtabb énem persze most is résen volt.  
_Na de mi van, ha nem kapsz választ? Mi van, ha csak te is a hullák táborát fogod népesíteni?_

_Nem, az nem lehet. Én mindig meg kapom, amit akarok. Mindig. Csak türelmesnek kell lennem._

Leültem az asztal szélére és lehunytam a szemem. Az elmúlt órákra gondoltam, aztán az elmúlt hétre.  
Valami nem stimmelt ezzel a lánnyal, ha így hülyére tudott venni.

Az órák csak teltek rendületlenül, ami rendesen kikezdte a türelmemet. Nem lehet, hogy ennyire mellőzhető vagyok. Talán ha csinálok egy kis felfordulást, szóba állnak végre velem. De ezt gyorsan elvetettem. Megölnek, még mielőtt kiejthetném a kicsikém nevét a számon. Mindennek flottul kell mennie. Rendezetten és csendben. Ez az egyik legfontosabb szabály.

Az elmélkedésemet az ajtó nyikordulása zavarta meg. Felkaptam a fejem és önkéntelenül is támadó pozíciót vettem fel. Ritkán reagáltam így. Talán utoljára akkor volt szükségem a 12. rendszerre úgy isten igazán, amikor elkezdődött az apokalipszis. De most nagyon más volt a helyzet. Nyolc katona meredt rám gyilkolásra készen és kétségem se volt afelől hogy ők nem azt a kiképzést kapták, mint a kölykök. A kilencedik egész más volt.

Vosch ezredes.

Nem értettem, hogy tudott Hailey hónapokig életben maradni ebben a közegben. Végig ez motoszkált a fejemben, miközben azt vártam mikor adja ki a tűzparancsot.

Lassan kivált az katonák közül és magabiztos léptekkel megindult az asztalhoz, majd helyet foglalt. Intett nekem is, hogy csatlakozzak hozzá. Aztán jött az idegtépő csend, amit végül én törtem meg.

\- Nem fog megszólalni? – szegeztem neki a kérdést.  
\- Azt vártam, hogy majd te előadod, hogy pontosan mit is keresel itt Riley.  
Semmi bosszankodás, ellenben sugárzott az egész lényéből a hideg közöny.

\- Szóval tudja, hogy ki vagyok…  
\- Ne húzzuk egymás idejét. Pontosan tudod, hogy az idő a legnagyobb érték manapság – felelte. – Bökd ki, amit akarsz!  
_Hát jó. Te akartad._

\- Az elmúlt hetem nagyon tartalmas volt, sőt – úgy is mondhatnám izgalmas – kezdtem bele, miközben próbáltam kizárni a jéghideg tekintetét. – Elkaptam egy túlélőt, aki betévedt a körzetembe.  
\- Folytasd! – biztatott, az érdeklődés legkisebb jele nélkül.  
\- A lány egészen különleges volt. A gondolatai rejtve voltak előlem, de azért így is elárulta néhány titkát. Persze nem önszántából – mosolyodtam el gonoszan.

\- És hol van ez a lány? Egyáltalán mi dolgom nekem vele?

Azt hittem az ideg széttép. Hogy tud valaki ennyire halvérű lenni? Vagy Hailey hazudott, amit egyre inkább gyanítottam – vagy pedig tényleg ennyire nincs képben ez az idióta.

\- Megszökött tőlem, de ez már nem is fontos.  
\- Akkor? – kérdezett vissza. Végre úgy tűnt rákapott a horogra.  
\- Azt mondta nekem, hogy ebben a táborban élt és maga engedte szabadon. Tudni akarom, hogy miért!

Ezzel bombát is robbanthattam volna, vagy egyenesen a halálos ítéletemet írtam alá. De nem. Vosch egyetlen reakciója csupán annyi volt, hogy összevonta a szemöldökét és újabb néma perceknek néztünk elébe.  
_Ne játssza a hülyét, látom rajta hogy kamuzik. Hailey is pont ilyen zárkózottá vált, ha túl sok kellemetlen kérdést zúdítottam a nyakába. Volt kitől tanulnia._

\- Ha jól értem, most épp azzal vádolsz, hogy civileket engedek szabadon – a háború kellős közepén, a totális megsemmisítés határán – szólalt meg végül.  
A feszültség szinte tapinthatóvá vált a teremben. Még a fegyveresek is mind a jelre vártak, a jelre – ami a létezésem végét jelentette volna, ebben a formában legalábbis.

\- Csupán felmérem a kockázatot, ami engem is érinti – feszegettem tovább a határokat.  
Ezzel akartam sarokba szorítani, kicsit megizzasztani – de még csak a hangját sem emelte fel.  
\- Senkinek se tartozom magyarázattal a tetteimért, főleg nem egy eltévelyedett gyereknek.  
Ezen a pontos az arcomba szökött a vér és a körmeimet a saját tenyerembe vájtam, hogy a fájdalom lecsillapítson. Simán a torkának ugrok, ha a 12. rendszer nem fog vissza.

Felállt a helyéről.

\- Gyere utánam Riley! – utasított ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
\- Hová visz?  
\- Meg akarom tudni az igazat, mindent és még annál is többet.

Némán követtem, a nyúl üregének legmélyére. Tudtam, hogy csak percek kérdése és mindenről tudni fog. Ezt akartam elérni, erre hajtottam. De mégsem úgy sült el, ahogy kigondoltam.

Vosch megőrizte a nyugalmát, Hailey megszökött. Én pedig szélesre tárom az elmém legsötétebb zugait is az ezredes kíváncsi tekintete előtt.  
Hamarosan mindent átélek amit régen elfejeltettem már és azokat is, amiket el akarok felejteni.

Ebben a játszmában a józan énem nem nyerhet, ideje szabadjára engednem a másik felemet.

 

Vosch;

  
Már akkor felhúztam magam, amikor megláttam Rileyt. A legtöbb némítóval szemben, őt jól ismertem, amiről persze nem tudott.

Elég bosszúságot okozott így is a folytonos túlkapásaival. Kérdés nélkül megölt mindenkit, aki a körzetébe tévedt. Ezzel is növelte a lebukás kockázatát.

Reméltem, hogy Hailey elkerüli őt, de a remény nem több ostoba emberi álmodozásnál.

Látnom kell hogy mi történt.

\- Gyere utánam Riley!  
\- Hová visz?  
\- Meg akarom tudni az igazat, mindent és még annál is többet.

Eddig egészen engedelmes volt, de Csodaország majd kifacsarja.

A vizsgálóban már ott várt Dr. Connell és három ápoló. Teljes volt a csapat, némi emlék csapoláshoz.

\- Feküdj a vizsgáló ágyra! – szóltam Rileynak, aki még most sem ellenkezett. A nyomkövetőt is elviselte, de amikor le lett szíjazva, kezdte elveszíteni a fejét. És valóban el is fogja, ha nem nyugszik le.

\- Nem tart sokáig, de nem lesz kellemes - figyelmeztettem.  
\- Nem számít- ellenkezett.

_Most még nem._

Alig kezdtünk bele a műveletbe, egyből reagált. És nagyon rosszul.

\- Nem fogják kibírni a szíjak - nézett rám aggodalmasan a doktor.

Egyet értettem vele.  
\- Kapjon némi nyugtatót, mielőtt nekünk támad.

Riley őrjöngött. Teljes erőből tépte a szíjakat.

A múltat újból átélni cseppet sem kellemes és nem rajongtam az ötletért, hogy mindjárt bele mászhatok a fejébe, de tudnom kellett hogy mit művelt.

Pár perc alatt vége lett a műsornak és Rileyt elvitték. Hatan kísérték, és a nyugtató is kezdett hatni, de még így is veszélyes volt.

A ruhája a szíjak mentén elszakadt és véresre horzsolta magát, olyan erősen küzdött. Kitartó kis mocsok.

\- Biztos hogy ez jó ötlet ezredes? - kérdezte óvatosan Dr. Connell.

\- Persze hogy nem, de az információ fontosabb, mint a biztonságom. Kezdjünk bele!  
Nem helyeselte, de kénytelen volt engedelmeskedni.

Elmerültem az emlékek sokaságában.

A gyermekkora unalmas és semmitmondó volt. A kamasz éveivel egyetemben. Az erőszakra való hajlama viszont szemet szúrt. Szükségtelenül és feltűnően agresszív volt. Ha lett volna beleszólásom az ügynökök kiválasztásába, ő biztos nem megy át a rostán.

Egyre nagyobb koncentrációt igényelt, hogy figyeljem és felfogjam a látottakat.  
A személyiségzavara csak tovább rontott a helyzetén. A végére akartam érni, de féltem attól amit látni fogok.

Őrületes volt átélni amit ő érzett. Az emberi elme tényleg bármire képes ha szétesik. Még azt is elfelejti ami valóban fontos volt neki. Mindenkinek van gyenge pontja, Rileynek is. És hiába próbálta az agya eltörölni, Csodaország előkaparta a mélyből. _Ez még jó lesz későbbre, ha nem akar közreműködő lenni._ Sosem hittem a fizikai kínzásban. A lassú, de biztos győzelem titka, az elme és a lélek megtörése és átformálása.

Riley nem értett egyet velem.

A képek olyan erővel taroltak le, hogy levegőt is alig vettem. Haileyt láttam Riley szemével. Mindent úgy láttam és éreztem ahogy ő megélte. A haragja, az öröme, a vágyai.

Ott voltam a kihalt utcán és egy tökéletesre fejlesztett ragadozó szemével vizslattam a zsákmányt. Aki igen hamar belátta, hogy nem menekülhet.

Utána következett a bántalmazások változatos sora.

Brutális volt, minden szempontból. A fizikai bántalmazáson túl, lelkileg is próbálta megtörni Haileyt. Teljesen belemászott a személyes terébe.

Újból és újból emlékeztetnem kellett magam, hogy azzal nem mentem meg őt, ha Rileyt megölöm. Még szükségem van rá egy ideig.

Az emlékek folyama oly hirtelen szakadt meg, ahogy kezdődött.  
Forrtam az indulattól, ami már kiülhetett az arcomra is, mert senki sem mert hozzám szólni.

Ültem némán és önmagammal viaskodtam. Szívem szerint azonnal Hailey nyomába eredtem volna. Gyötrelmes volt látni a szenvedését.

De emellett átkozottul büszke voltam rá. Megvédte magát, amennyire csak tőle tellett – harcolt önmagáért.  
Átverte Rileyt, meglógott előle. Talán még engem is lóvá tett volna. Meg kell őt találni, mielőtt...

Nem, arra gondolni sem akartam. Már akkor megbántam, hogy elengedtem, amikor kivettem a nyomkövetőjét. Túl önző vagyok, túlságosan emberi. Nem tudok lemondani róla, még akkor sem, ha ez teljesen összeegyezhetetlen a létezésem értelmével, a célommal.

Ő volt az utolsó próba és én elbuktam.

Ha az emberek többsége csak fele olyan elszánt lett volna, amilyen ő - talán most nem itt tartanánk.

\- Uram! – zavarta meg a merengésem Dr. Connell.

\- Tessék? - néztem rá kérdőn.  
\- Megvannak, uram.  
\- Kik? - hirtelen azt sem tudtam miről beszél. Annyira jelentéktelenné zsugorodott a külvilág.  
\- A szökevények, az 53-as raj plusz egy fő. Most eggyel több személy észlelhető a hőkamera alapján.

_Ez némiképp változtat a dolgok menetén._

Evan Walker és kis csapata. Köztük a teremtményemmel, aki rútul ellenem fordult. Nem számít már. Ha Hailey velük van, én győztem.

_Behozatom őket, de előbb meg kell bizonyosodnom róla, hogy Hailey nincs veszélyben._

\- Menjen ki egy csapat és nézzenek körül, de jó alaposan. - szavaimat Pates hadnagyhoz intéztem. Benne még nem csalódtam és felesleges kérdései se voltak.  
\- Sértetlenül hozzák be őket! – tettem hozzá gyorsan.  
\- Értettem uram! - vágta vigyázzba magát.

\- Maga pedig a foglyot tartsa szemmel! – néztem Dr. Connellre.  
\- Lehetek őszinte? – kérdezte, miután magunkra maradtunk.  
\- Elvárom, doktor.

\- A srác, ez a Riley egy pszichopata.  
\- Annál is rosszabb, nekem elhiheti.  
\- Miért tartja őt életben, ezredes?

\- Mert még meg akarom büntetni. A halál megváltás lesz neki.  
Elég meggyőző lehettem, mert nem volt több kérdése.

\- Visszavonulok, a legkisebb fejleményről is értesítsenek!

A szobámban szinte megfojtott a magány. Utoljára talán gyermekkoromban voltam ennyire egyedül. Vagy csak hozzászoktam, hogy van közvetlen társaságom. Akivel túlságosan is egy hullámhosszon voltunk.

Parancs ide, terv oda - az életem megváltozott amikor Haileyt megismertem. Az addig sziklaszilárd elveim kezdtek megroppanni. Vannak teljességgel irracionális dolgok az univerzumban, amik nem ismernek el semmilyen szabályt, még a sajátjukat sem.  
Az érzelmek is ilyenek.

A várakozás a legrosszabb. Az egész életem azzal telt, hogy vártam a következő fázist. Mentem előre a kijelölt úton és végrehajtottam a parancsokat. Minden önteltség nélkül biztan állíthatom, hogy nem sok olyan ember él a Földön, akinek annyira ki van jelölve az útja, mint az enyém.

A gyermekkort magam mögött hagyva, elindultam azon a pályán, ami leginkább a célhoz segített. Végigjártam a ranglétrát, kivártam a soromat. Némán szolgáltam, szolgáltam őket - az igazi vezetőinket.

A megmentőinket.

Szerelembe estem, házasodtam és gyermekem született. Tudtam, hogy az idill csak rövid ideig tart. Az idő könyörtelen ellenség, főleg azoknak akik ismerik az igazságot.

Amikor elkezdődtek a csapások, a sors újra próbára tett. De nem küzdöttem, beletörődtem mindenbe. Elfogadtam a nagyobb jó érdekében.

Eltemettem a családomat, az emberségem utolsó szikráival együtt. Akkor még azt hittem, hogy minden kikopott belőlem. Most már semmiben se vagyok biztos.

Mindegy is, a terv flottul működött. Hajlandó voltam mindent feláldozni, hogy ne okozzak csalódást. _Égesd fel a falut, hogy megmentsd._ Ez örök érvényű igazságnak tűnt.

_De mire mentem vele?_

A hosszas töprengés és a magány egyre alattomosabb gondolatokat szült. _Biztos, hogy hajlandó vagyok mindenről lemondani? Túl nagy az ár a fizetséghez képest._

Láttam hogy mi vár rám, és most már nem volt teljesen ínyemre.

Mit ér az öröklét, ha egyedül kell eltölteni? Az örökké túl hosszú idő. Már ez a jelen létezés is túl hosszúra nyúlt, túl nagy volt a teher. De hamarosan vége. És ez felvet néhány kérdést, amin már rágódtam egy ideje. Egyedül nem dönthetek, főleg nem helyette. Holott mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne csak kiadni a végső parancsot és kiélvezni a sikert.

De még a legelsöprőbb győzelem se ér semmit, ha az bánatra építkezik. És képtelen voltam elfelejteni, kiverni a fejemből a távozása pillanatát. A tekintete telis tele volt bánattal, félelemmel és csalódottsággal.

_Mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy megbocsásson nekem. Magammal kell vinnem, nem maradhat itt egyedül. Ő nem erre a világra való. Többet érdemel._

 

Már hajnalodott, amikor Pates hadnagy visszatért, hogy jelentést tegyen.

\- A hőkamera pontos volt, ezredes. Teljesen biztos, hogy Miss Sheperd is csatlakozott Walker csapatához.  
\- Mire alapozza a feltevését, a hőkamerán túl?  
\- A fogoly által megadott koordináták alapján megtaláltuk befagyott gázlót, ahol hosszabb ideig tartózkodott. Vérnyomokkal volt tele a jég és a hó. Mintát is vettünk, de biztos hogy a vérminta egyezni fog.  
\- És mi történt ezután? Őt nem találták még? – faggattam tovább.  
\- Minden tele volt lábnyomokkal, de azért elég könnyű volt követni. Néhány kilométerrel lejjebb megtaláltuk azt a bokros részt, ahol meghúzta magát.

\- Ha jól sejtem, itt találtak rá a dezertőreink.

\- Pontosan. Ketten voltak, a nyomok keleti irányba vezettek. Az akció sikerét kockáztattuk volna, ha túl közel merészkedünk – mentegetőzött, de nem haragudtam rá.

\- Köszönöm hadnagy, remekül csinálták – bólintottam. – Egyelőre tisztes távolból figyeljük őket. Most már nem menekülhetnek el észrevétlenül.  
\- Parancsára, ezredes.  
\- Most elmehet. Később, majd értesítem.

Gyors tisztelgés, majd ismét magamra maradtam.

_Ideje, hogy belekezdjünk az utolsó felvonásba._

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosszú szünet után ;)

Adu;

 

\- Adu megint képzelődik - hallottam Sullivan fojtott hangját a tornácról.  
Hiába próbálja visszafogni a hangerőt, a legkisebb suttogást is tisztán hallom. És neki amúgy sem erőssége a suttogás.  
  
\- Engedd hogy én menjek - kérlelt Ben. Az utóbbi időben még önmagához mérten is túl idegesítően viselkedett.   
De nem bírtam elhagyni.   
\- Amilyen hangosan csörtetsz, egy egész légiónyi újoncot hozol a nyakunkra - szúrtam oda.  
Erre elvörösödött és elfordult.  
Elfogott a szégyen. Még mindig túl távolságtartó a viselkedésem vele. Pedig nagyon igyekszik.   
_Jóvá kell tennem. Bíznom kell benne._  
  
\- Gyere velem, kell valaki aki vigyáz a hátamra - próbáltam kiengesztelni.  
Erre megvillantotta azt az ezer wattos Parish mosolyt, amiről állítólag legendák keringtek a sulijában. Vele olyan egyszerű volt.  
  
\- Voltaképpen mit is akarunk itt kint? - kérdezte miközben már az erdőben voltunk,  
messze magunk mögött hagyva a házat. Jó volt onnan kiszabadulni kicsit. Menedéknek elment, de kezdett zsúfolttá válni az utóbbi időben, aminek köze sem volt kis csapatunk létszámához.

\- Fegyverropogást hallottam.  
\- Talán csak felderítők - találgatott.  
\- Nem látom értelmét, hogy kint mászkáljanak a hóviharban, a semmi közepén.  
\- Nem tudhatod mit agyalt ki Vosch - vetette ellen, de lepisszegtem.  
  
Kérdőn nézett rám.  
\- Kb. harminc méterre tőlünk, lent a földön.  
Már nyúlt is a fegyveréhez.   
\- Várj!   
Tettem még két lépést előre, de csak hogy az időt húzzam.  
Innen is jól láttam, hogy bárki is fekszik félig eltemetve a hóban, nem jelent ránk veszélyt. Rám főleg nem.  
  
\- Mi legyen? - sürgetett Ben. Tüntetően felsóhajtottam. Utáltam, ha sürgetnek.  
\- Nézzük meg mivel van dolgunk!  
Azért nem voltam teljesen ostoba hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjam a kockázatot, de a tizenkettedik rendszer nem érzékelt veszélyt.  
Csak a kíváncsiság maradt.   
  
\- Azta... - jött a őszinte csodálkozás Ben részéről, mikor meglátta a lányt a földön.  
Idősebbnek tűnk nálunk, de csak néhány évvel.  
Elképesztően sáros volt és látszólag élettelenül feküdt a hóban.  
\- Meghalt?  
\- Nem - feleltem. – Hallom, hogy ver a szíve. De már nem sokáig húzza.  
\- Akkor nem hagyhatjuk itt - vette át az irányítást Parish őrmester.  
Tudtam, hogy ez lesz az első reakciója.  
\- Ez nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet – próbáltam győzködni, de lepergett róla.  
  
Finoman lesöpörte a havat a lányról és felnyalábolta.  
Akkor láttam meg a sérüléseit.  
Eltört a karja és tele volt zúzódásokkal, kisebb nagyobb vágásokkal az arca.  
Biztosra vettem hogy menekült. _De vajon ki elől?_  
Aztán a lövésekre gondoltam. Ez nem sok jót jelenthet.  
  
\- Mit gondolsz, hogy került ide? - tette fel az öt milliós kérdést Ben.  
\- Én is ezen töprengek, de nincs ötletem.  
\- Talán Evan…  
\- Túl sokat vársz Walkertől - mordult fel, amivel meglepett.  
Nem volt az az ellenséges típus.   
Eddig.  
De Evan nem volt a szíve csücske.  
  
\- Nálunk így is többet tudhat, és te akarod bevinni a házba a csajt - emlékeztettem.  
\- Ö is ember, nem hagyhatom meghalni.   
  
Ilyen érvekkel felvértezve, kár lenne vitába bocsátkoznom vele - futott át az agyamon.  
\- Mindenesetre kíváncsi leszek a történetére  
\- Arra én is - bólintott rá Ben.  
  
\- Készülj fel, hogy Sullivan nagy patáliát fog csapni ha meglátja a vendégünket.  
\- Ne is mond – sóhajtotta.  
  
A távolban már kivehető volt a ház körvonala, legalábbis az én éles macska szemeimnek.  
  
Gyorsan hozzászoktam az új adottságaimhoz, jelentősen javították a túlélési esélyeket. Nekem egyszerűbb lett, a többieknek nehezebb.  
Ben próbálta titkolni a félelmét, de még ő is óvatos volt az elején.

Nem haragudtam rá emiatt, nem volt hozzá jogom. Szörnyű dolgokon ment keresztül, mint mi mindannyian. Mégis megőrizte önmagát, valahol mélyen.

Cassie dühe azonban váratlanul ért – azóta persze kiismertem, de akkor nem voltam felkészülve rá.  
\- Egyáltalán nem tetszik, hogy csak úgy felbukkansz és egy szót sem szólsz, hogy hol voltál és mit műveltek veled. Ellenben olyan, vagy mint a terminátor egy baromi csendes kiadása.  
Ezt nem sokkal azután vágta a fejemhez, hogy megszöktem Csodaországból és felkutattam őket.

\- Hagyd békén, Cassie! – vett a védelmébe Ben.  
\- Jajj, hagyd már! Te is pont ezen kattogsz Parish. Nem kell eljátszanod a hős lovagot minden egyes alkalommal, ha a jéghercegnődet valaki kérdőre vonja – gúnyolódott.

\- Állj le! – mordultam rá. Már nagyon idegesített a sipákolása, és az igazságtalansága.  
\- Mert mi lesz, ha nem?

\- Pont neked nem kéne kinyitnod a szádat és vádaskodnod, miközben egy némítóval sétafikálsz… - ezen a ponton már vöröslött a feje, de még pontot akartam tenni az ügy végére. – Ugye _Tiszavirág_?

Mint egy végszóra, ekkor lépett be Evan Walker is a szobába és ez elvonta rólam Cassie figyelmét.  
Ezután nem volt több vitánk, de nem kerültünk közelebb egymáshoz.  
Csak Ben maradt nekem és neki fogalma se volt róla hogy ő tart egyben. Nélküle széthullanék, elveszne belőlem minden, ami még embernek nevezhető.  
Ha őt is elveszítem, véglegesen kicsúszik a lábam alól a talaj. Miatta szöktem meg és az ígéret miatt.

Mert vannak ígéretek, amiket nem lehet megszegni.

 

Ben;

 

\- Mi a jó franc van itt? És ki ez egyáltalán?! - Üdvözölt minket Cassie.  
Adu nemes egyszerűséggel arrébb tolta az útból, hogy be tudjunk menni!  
\- Kérdeztem valamit Adu! - csattant fel.  
\- Szólj Evannek! Szükségünk lesz rá – tért ki a válasz elől.  
  
\- Kérlek Cassie… - néztem rá esdeklően. Ez most nem az a helyzet volt, amikor ráértünk vitázni. Szemmel láthatóan nem győztem meg, de előkerítette Walkert.  
  
Evan fél másodpercen belül a fürdőben volt. Nem kérdezett semmit, csak Adu arcát fürkészte.  
  
\- Ben, kérlek melegítsetek vizet! Ki kell olvasztanunk, míg nem késő - vette át Adu ismét az irányítást.

 

 

 

Adu;

  
\- Tudom miért akartad hogy itt legyek, de csalódást kell okoznom - szólalt meg Evan.  
\- Csak segíts átvizsgálni a testét, nem akarok meglepetést!  
Óvatosan elkezdtem lefejteni róla a ruhát, de rá kellett jönnöm hogy a finomkodás nem lesz célravezető. Annyira összefagyott a cipzár hogy el kellett szakítanom a ruhát.  
  
Ben ekkor ért be az első vödör vízzel, amit Evan átvett tőle.   
  
Amint megszabadítottuk a ruhák és a sár nagy részétől, kiszúrtam a zúzódásokat.  
Evan a lány karján lévő vágást vizslatta.  
\- Ezt egy profi csinálta.   
\- Úgy érted olyan, mint mi? - kérdeztem vissza.  
\- Egész biztos - helyeselt. - És nézd a törött karját. Nem szimplán eltört, valaki elroppantotta. Még az is látszik hol szorította meg.  
  
Nem lettem boldog ezektől a fejleményektől.  
Óvatosan felemeltem a fejét és a másik kezemmel kitapogattam egy másik sebet is, ami már csaknem begyógyult. Ez már egy begyakorolt rutin mozdulat volt. Bárkit is találnék, először mindig ezt a jellegzetes sebhelyet keresném a tarkója alatt.  
\- Kivágták a nyomkövetőt - nyugtattam magam.  
\- Vagy ő, vagy aki üldözte - találgatott Evan.   
\- Inkább az a kérdés hogy honnan szökött meg  
\- Vagy elengedték – gondolkodtam tovább hangosan.  
  
Mindketten tudtuk mit jelent ez, de sehogy se állt össze a kép.  
\- Én nem hiszem, hogy az Ötödik hullámhoz tartozna.  
\- Én se gondolnám - értettem egyet. - De valamiért nyomkövetőt kapott.  
\- Nem tudok róla, hogy a gyerekeken kívül bárkit megfigyelnének.  
\- Ha magához tér, kifaggatjuk. Most folytassuk a munkát - vetett véget a szócséplésnek.  
  
Óvatosan áttapogattam a lány testét és a kezem megakadt a hasán.  
Megdermedtem a mozdulatban.  
_Ezt nem akartam elhinni. Képtelenség._  
\- Ez a lány... - néztem Evanre.  
\- Terhes. Igen, nekem is feltűnt.   
  
Ekkor érkezett meg Ben a következő adag vízzel.  
\- Remélem ennyi már elég lesz. Csak nem akarjátok vízbe fojtani.  
Lerakta a vödröt és közelebb lépett.   
\- Nektek meg mi bajotok?   
Aztán ő is észrevette. Döbbenten hőkölt hátra.  
\- Szólni kell Cassienek, jobb ha erről ő is tud - mondta Evan és már ott sem volt.  
  
  
\- Na mi van, nem boldogultok nélkülem? – kérdezte Cassie magabiztos vigyorral.  
A mosolya szélsebesen tűnt el az arcáról, amint szembesült a nyilvánvaló tényekkel.  
\- Ne akadj ki nagyon - csendesítette Ben.  
\- Ezzel már elkéstél - sziszegte dühösen. – Mondtam, hogy senkit se hozzátok ide, mert éreztem, hogy gáz lesz. De te mindig erősködsz. Megfogadtuk hogy bármi lesz is, nem gyengülünk el, mert nem tudjuk ki az ellenség. És most nézd meg, jó kis szarban vagyunk megint.  
A támadása most ellenem irányult.  
\- Ne legyél ennyire ellenséges Cassie! - kérlelte Evan és megpróbálta átkarolni a derekát, de lerázta magáról.  
\- Ez a kockázatról szól és nekem semmi kedvem újból menekülni - dacoskodott tovább.  
\- Így is úgyis menekülni fogunk, ez csak idő kérdése - vetettem ellen.  
\- Én inkább az utóbbra szavazok. Ha nem vetted volna észre tél van és mi nem vagyunk szuperhősök.  
\- Hagyjuk most pihenni, később kifaggatjuk és döntünk a sorsáról – közölte Ben.  
Nekem se volt kedvem egy újabb vitához, de éreztem hogy kivételesen Sullivannek van igaza.  
Valami nem stimmelt a csajjal.

 

Ben;

 

\- Gyere Mazsola, átköltözöl a nővéred mellé – keltettem fel Cassie öccsét és átvittem a másik szobába Megan mellé. Alig pár percre tért magához, majd aludt is tovább. Irigyeltem érte. Én már sosem fogok tudni olyan nyugodtan aludni mint ő.

Evan eközben behozta a vendégünket és befektette a megüresedett ágyba.  
\- Ne maradjon egyedül, valaki mindig tartsa szemmel! – mondta és várakozóan megállt az ajtóban.  
\- Jó, kezdem én – egyeztem bele. _Elvégre én akartam ide hozni._

Leültem a másik ágyra és onnan figyeltem tovább.  
_Ki lehet ő? Hogy került az erdőbe?_ Nem hittem egy percig sem hogy veszélyes lenne. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki kést venne a kezébe, főleg nem fegyvert. _Állj le Parish! Már rég nem számít ki hogy néz ki_ – emlékeztettem magam. _Nem bízhatsz meg senkiben, csak akiket ismersz! Vagy még bennük sem.  
_ Nem akartam ezen az úton elindulni, mert ebből nincs kiszállás és nem lesz jó vége. Nincs okom kételkedni azokban az emberekben, akikkel egy fedél alatt élek. Még Aduban sem, főleg Aduban nem.

Nem akar róla beszélni, hogy mit tettek vele én pedig nem faggatom. Csak most kicsit még furább lett – Cassie szavaival élve és ezzel lezártam a témát.  Egy időre.

Más kérdés hogy ezek mennyiben vonatkoznak az új csapattársra. Jobb volt így gondolni rá, mint egyfajta szövetséges. Aztán majd fájjon akkor a fejem, ha megint csalódnom kell.

Halkan nyílt az ajtó és mint egy gyors árnyék, Adu siklott be rajta hogy leváltson. Kint már kelt fel a nap, de még nagyon korán volt.  
\- Eddig semmi. Ki van ütve – mondtam neki, miközben elhelyezkedett mellettem.  
\- Egy pár órát még biztos aludni fog. Aztán remélhetőleg annyira összeszedi magát hogy kifaggathassuk. Így vagy úgy.  
Tudtam mire gondol. Az új szuperképességei egyike, hogy bárki fejébe bele tud mászni. Elég bizarr trükk, de most pont kapóra jön.

\- Sokat agyaltam, hogy honnan menekülhet. De csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy akárhonnan is jött ő, az nem lehet túl messze innen. A ruházata nem az évszakhoz illő és fegyvere sincs…

\- Állj le Zombi! – torkollt le Adu. – Tudom, hogy hová akarsz kilyukadni ezzel, de hidd el, ő nem lehetett Csodaországban. Egy pillanatig sem élte volna túl ott.  
\- Ennyire szörnyű volt? – kérdeztem suttogva.  
\- Nem akarok erről most beszélni. Kérlek, hagyjuk ezt a témát!

\- Sajnálom, nem akartalak felzaklatni.  
Megfogtam a kezét, kivételesen nem tiltakozott és magamhoz húztam.  
Bár mindig ilyen lenne. De jobban szeret bezárkózni és titkolózni. Tudom hogy sok mindent nem mondott még el, de türelmes leszek. Egyszer csak megnyílik előttem.

\- Ha eltekintünk a tábortól, valahonnan csak menekülnie kellett – szólalt meg váratlanul. - A sebhely máshonnan is származhat, lehetnek még más támaszpontok is.  
\- Mire gondolsz? – néztem rá.  
\- Nem az a fontos hogy honnan menekült, hanem hogy ki elől. Mert valaki üldözte, ez nem is kérdés.  
\- Talán a gyerek apja – tippeltem.  
\- Ez lenne a logikus magyarázat – felelte Adu, de mintha a saját szavai igazában is kételkedett volna.  
Ha voltak is további ötletei, azt már nem osztotta meg velem. Ő már hamarabb észlelte a változást, feszültem figyelte a szoba túloldalát.  


\- Nem. Nem a gyerekem apja elől menekültem. Nem ő üldözött – hallatszott egy halk meggyötört hang a másik ágy felől. Aztán kinyitotta a szemét és a vakítóan kék tekintete megállapodott rajtam.

 


	10. 10. fejezet

 

A tél üvöltő fenevadként vetette rá magát a vidékre, és tudtam, hogy csak idő kérdése és egy másik fenevad is elszabadul.   
Vannak ígéretek, amiket nem lehet megszegni, mert azzal mi magunk válunk semmissé. Ígéretet tettem a még meg nem született gyermekemnek, hogy védeni fogom bármi áron. Riley pedig nekem tett ígéretet, hogy sosem fog leakadni rólam, amíg nem végzett velem. Ez mindannyiunkra nyomasztó teherként nehezedett, de jobbnak láttam, ha tudnak róla.   
Nem hittem, hogy Alexander utánam jön, de Cassie-ék nem ennyire bizakodóak. Ők már így is túl sokat szenvedtek, nem akartam tovább rontani a helyzeten.

Amikor közöltem, hogy elmegyek, parázs vita robbant ki.

 - Nem mehetsz el! - csattant fel Cassie.   
\- Nem bízol bennem.  
\- Még szép, hogy nem. Bedőltem párszor a kamu űrlény dumának és majdnem rajta vesztettem. A családomról nem is beszélve.

Ezen a ponton szúrós pillantásokkal illette Evant, aki csak lehorgasztotta a fejét. Ő már belefáradt a folytonos veszekedésbe. Engem viszont sértett, hogy olyasmivel vádol, amihez sosem volt közöm.

 - Ne akarj mindent az én nyakamba varrni. Én nem öltem ártatlan embereket.   
\- De hagytad! - sziszegte dühösen.

\- Mit tehettem volna szerinted?   
\- Oh, nem is tudom - töprengett el látványosan. – Mondjuk, megölöd Voscht. Nem pedig összemelegedsz vele.

 - Fejezd be Cassie - szólt közbe Ben.   
Ő mindig megpróbált egy utolsó kísérletet tenni a békítésre, általában eredménytelenül.  
 - Te csak ne szólj bele Zombi őrmester! - förmedt rá Cassie.

 Mint már sokadik alkalommal, most is Adu vetett véget a szócsatának.   
\- Fejezd be Sullivan, ne kelljen többször mondanom!   
De Cassie egyáltalán nem fejezte be, sőt - most kapta el igazán a pulyka méreg.   
\- Téged igazán nem kérdeztelek Miss jégkirálynő. Te is Vosch boszorkánykonyhájából bújtál elő, úgy hogy ne szövegelj nekem.

Komolyan kezdtem aggódni, hogy egymásnak mennek, de Adu csak hátat fordított és kiment a házból. Még pont elkaptam a pillantását, ami tele volt haraggal és amit totál nekem címzett. Ezt még igazságtalanabbnak éreztem, mint Cassie dühét. Sejtettem, hogy jó pár titok lappang még, aminek a felét se fogom megtudni. De egyelőre nem is erőltettem. Itt most én voltam a vendég, nekem kellett adnom először, hogy kaphassak is.

Adunak is olyan képességei voltak mint Rileynak, de nem az idegenek közül való. Valahogy elérték ezt nála, de erről senkinek se beszélt. Evan biztos tudta a megoldást - elvégre ő is alien volt, de ő sem árult el semmit.

\- Ezt tényleg nem kellett volna Cassie - szólalt meg ismét Ben, aztán ő is kiment. Egyedül maradtam egy roppant dühös tiszavirággal.   
_Micsoda béna becenév, totál nem illik Cassie-hez_ \- agyaltam magamban.   
Nem éreztem jól magam itt, nem tartoztam közéjük, ezt ki sem kellett mondaniuk.   
A szemükben láttam a gyanakvást, a félelmet. A terhességem pedig végképp feltette az i-re a pontot. Árulónak tartottak, a babát pedig egy időzített bombának. Valahol megértettem őket, a helyükben én is így reagálnék. De nekem a jövőn kellett gondolkoznom. A saját jövőmön.   
Ha enyhül az idő, tovább állok.

 - Véget ért már a veszekedés? - dugta be az ajtón a fejét Sammy.   
\- Tűzszünetet tartunk, bejöhetsz nyugodtan - feleltem, mit sem törődve a nővére rosszallásával.   
\- Már épp ideje volt. Olyan idegesítőek vagytok - mondta nagy komolyan és leült mellém az ágyra. Egyszerűen imádtam őt. Cassie-nek nem tetszett, hogy a kisöccse ennyire közvetlen velem, és amikor csak tehette elkülönítette. Ez persze elég halva született ötlet volt egy két szobás házban, de mégis csak a nővére volt. Az a dolga hogy aggódjon érte.

Nem volt egyszerű elviselnünk egymást.

Az egyszer biztos, hogy az idegenek tökéletes munkát végeztek. Elérték, hogy ne bízzunk többé egymásban. Csak a hihetetlen szerencsém számlájára írhattam, hogy ismét megmenekültem. De másként is alakulhatott volna.

Amikor elkezdtek faggatni, az a kevés bizalom is semmivé foszlott, amit addig tanúsítottak felém. És még most is beleborzongtam, ahogy visszagondoltam az első összezörrenésemre velük. Közvetlenül azután, hogy felkapartak az erdőben.

 

*

 

Épp hogy csak felébredtem, körém gyűltek és egymás szavába vágva vallatni kezdtek.

\- Jó reggelt csipkerózsika – köszöntött egy szőke tizenéves lány, aki épp akkor viharzott be. Úgy tűnt, ő a főnök. Vagy csak a csapat szóvivője. Tudom is én, hogy megy ez civil körökben.   
\- Szia! – köszöntem halkan, miközben felültem és zavaromban szorosabbra húztam magamon a takarót.   
\- Mond el hogy ki vagy és hogy kerültél az erdőbe! – parancsolta a szöszi. _Hm akaratos teremtés._

\- A nevem Hailey és nem épp önszántamból választottam az erdei kirándulást a tél közepén.  
\- Azt mindjárt gondoltuk. Inkább az érdekelne, hogy honnan és ki elől menekülsz – vette át a szót a fekete hajú lány, akivel már eddig is egy levegőt szívtam. Habár nagyon úgy vettem le, hogy ő is jobban örülne, ha máshol lennék. Lehetőleg tőlük jó messze.

Nem tudtam mennyit mondhatok. Hol érem a tűréshatárukat, mert az igazság nagyon fájdalmas tud lenni.

\- Egy Riley Turner nevű némító elől menekültem – kezdtem bele. Úgy voltam vele, hogy a féligazság is több a semminél.   
– Vele laktam egy rövid ideig, előtte pedig a környéken bujkáltam. Biztonságos helyet keresek, ahol ki lehet húzni tavaszig.

Ezen a ponton elakadtam. Innentől már ingoványos talajra lépek, ha folytatom. Bármit mondjak is.

\- Hol kaptad a nyomkövetőt és ki szedte ki belőled? – kérdezett rá a lényegre a fekete hajú lány.  
Ezzel a kritikus pontra tapintott.   
\- A nyomkövetőt még Camp Havenben kaptam, ahogy mindenki más, akit oda vittek. De nem onnan jöttem el…  
Elcsuklott a hangom, nem akartam még többet mondani.  
\- Csodaország – mondta ki, ami nem akaródzott.   
\- Igen. A második otthonom.

Sorban kattantak a fegyverek én pedig halkan, beletörődően sóhajtottam. Nem innen fogok új barátokat szerezni.

\- Ki a fene vagy? Valami beépített kém? Most már nem csak gyerekeket szórnak szét, hanem bárki szóba jöhet, aki elég ártatlannak látszik?! – ordította az arcomba a szöszi, félre tolva a csapattársát.   
\- Nem vagyok kém, és már nyomkövetőm sincs – siettem leszögezni. – És semmi okom hogy bárkit is bántsak.   
Kicsit sem győztem meg őket.

\- Adu, teszteld hogy igazat mond-e!   
\- Inkább Evan – húzódozott a fekete hajú. Még jó hogy válogathatnak is. Úgy tűnik, megint alaposan benne vagyok a slamasztikában. És egyre csak jobb lesz. Azon már fenn se akadtam, hogy megint a fejembe akarnak mászni. _Új arcok, újabb kör. Lassan már sorba fognak állni._

Megállt előttem a magas, roppant csendes srác, aki a morcos kis szőke lánnyal jött be.   
\- Megengeded? – kérdezte és felém nyújtotta a kezét.  
\- Hát persze – bólintottam. Úgysem tehettem mást, ő pedig úgysem fog megtudni semmit sem.   
A keze melegebb volt, mint az enyém. Az arca és a tekintete nyugalmat sugárzott. Neki még el is hiszi az ember, hogy a szörnyek csak a mesében léteznek, még akkor is, ha már fegyvert szorongat a kezében.

\- Ez talán kissé kellemetlen lehet neked, de nem foglak bántani. Lazíts, csak egy pillanat az egész.  
A szemembe nézett, próbálta megtalálni az utat belém. A lelkembe akart látni, de nem járt sikerrel. Éreztem, ahogy a felszínt kapargatja. Olyan volt, mint egy idegen behatoló, akinek semmi keresnivalója ott, de a kíváncsisága erősebb volt. Aztán falnak ütközött és végül elengedett. Elhúzódott tőlem és tanácstalannak tűnt.

\- Na, mi a helyzet? Igazat mondott? – szegezte neki a kérdést a szőke lány.  
\- Nem tudom. Nem láttam semmit. Jól védi magát a vendégünk.

Ez már majdnem elismerésnek hangzott, de ebben a pillanatban legkevésbé sem voltam nyugodt. Nagyon is jól jött volna, ha látják, hogy nem vagyok ellenség.

\- Miért nem látunk a fejedbe? – kérdezte a fekete hajú, akit Aduként szólítottak.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. Eddig senkinek sem sikerült, még a program se tudott feltérképezni – feleltem zavartan. Megint túl sokat beszéltem. Ez lesz a vesztem, ahogy eddig is mindig ez volt.

\- Mindenkit feltérképez a Csodaország program, olyan nincs, hogy valaki megússza – szólalt meg a másik srác, aki eddig némán figyelte a vallatásomat. A szeme élénken csillogott beesett arcában. Beteg lehetett, vagy az éhezés nyomai. Szégyelltem magam.   
Még Riley szemétkedéseit beleértve is olcsón megúsztam eddig.   
Eddig.

\- Pedig sajnos ez a helyzet. Nem tudom, hogy miben különbözöm bárkitől is. De nem sok előnyöm származott ebből.  
\- Hazudni tökéletesen tudsz, ha senki sem tud ellenőrizni – felelte csendesen.  
\- És mire megyek vele? Mit nyerhetek? – csattantam fel dühösen. Eljutottam arra a pontra, hogy már tökéletesen elegem lett a gyanúsítgatásból. – Gondolom már észrevettétek, hogy terhes vagyok. Én ebből a helyzetből csak hátránnyal indulhatok.

Erre már nem érkezett válasz. Nekem pedig nagyon rossz kedvem lett. Nem is rájuk haragudtam, hanem erre a helyzetre. Az ő reakciójuk teljesen érhető volt és tudtam, hogy lesz ez még rosszabb is. Inkább előbb, mint utóbb. Amikor majd a baba apja lesz a téma.

 

\- Cassie? – szólalt meg egy kíváncsi hang a nyitott ajtó irányából. Erre mind felkaptuk a fejünket és a jövevényt figyeltük. Nagyokat ásítva besompolygott és a hisztis szöszinek szegezte a kérdését.   
\- Miért kiabáltatok Cassie?   
\- Majd később elmondjuk, ha már kialudtad magad Sammy – terelte a témát az említett, csípőre tett kézzel, felvont szemöldökkel. – Ha elbeszélgettünk a vendégünkkel – tette hozzá fagyosan.  
Erre ő kikukkantott Cassie mögül és a tekintete megállapodott rajtam. Halványan ismerős volt, miután alaposan végigmértem, de nem lehettem teljesen biztos. Nagyon sok hozzá hasonló gyereket láttam. Ezen törtem a fejem, de ő beelőzött.

Közelebb lépett és apró arcára kiült a felismerés.  
\- Hailey? – szólított meg félve.  
Én meg se tudtam szólalni a meglepetéstől, csak bólintottam. Ezen felbátorodott, majd teli vigyorral oda jött és megölelt. Óvatosan öleltem magamhoz, miközben a sírás fojtogatott. Már tudtam honnan volt ismerős. Ő is ott volt Camp Havenben, vele kezdődött minden. Mielőtt végleg ráléptem volna a kijelölt útra.

\- Én is emlékszem rád, Mazsola – súgtam a fülébe. A könnyek végigfolytak az arcomon. Örültem, hogy őt elkerülte a szörnyű vég és maradt még egy kevés őszinte jóság ebben a világban. A remény nem veszett el végleg.

\- Nagyon gyorsan áruld el, honnan ismered az öcsémet! – morduld rám Cassie, miközben lefejtette rólam Sammyt.   
_Hm, legalább már nevet is tudok csatolni az arcokhoz. Még ha gyűlölnek is._

Időm se volt, hogy kinyissam a számat, az öccse felelt helyettem is.  
\- Ő Hailey. Ott dolgozott Camp Havenben és megmentett Rezniktől.  
A nővére értetlenül bámult rá, aztán énrám.   
\- Komolyan így volt – erősködött tovább Sammy, majd segélykérőn a barna hajú srácra nézett. – Zombi, te ott voltál. Te jöttél értem. Emlékezned kell!

Rá néztem, de nem úgy tűnt, mint aki képen van. Vagy legalább ezen a világon.   
\- Ez akkor volt, amikor eltűntél és végül a kantinban bukkantam rád? – találgatott.  
\- Igen, pontosan akkor – helyeselt a kisfiú.   
\- Én még mindig nem tudom ki az a Reznik és hogy került képbe az öcsém? – kérdezte Cassie a fejét csóválva, de már kevésbé ellenségesen.

\- Reznik a kiképzőnk volt és egy igazi szadista – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Adu is, aki eddig nagyon elzárkózott. Most ő is engem figyelt.

\- Akkoriban a szokásosnál is elviselhetetlenebb volt velünk – emlékezett vissza Zombi. – Folyton piszkálta Mazsolát és valami büntetésről hadovált, de végül nem váltotta be a fenyegetését. Úgy gyanítom, valaki más vitte el a balhét.   
A tekintete ezen a ponton megállapodott rajtam.

\- Igen, jól sejted. Nem úsztam meg egykönnyen, hogy összeakaszkodtam Reznik pajtással – közöltem minden érzelem nélkül. – Nem bántam meg, hogy megvédtem Sammyt, újra megtenném, ha úgy hozná a sors. Csak utána minden kicsit nehezebb lett.

\- Mert felfigyelt rám Vosch ezredes.

 


	11. 11. Fejezet

 

Olyan volt, mintha elnémították volna őket.   
Kissé sok lehetett nekik az információ. És folytatnom sem kellett, kitalálták ők a lényeget.   
  
\- Vosch gyerekét várod, ugye? - kérdezte Adu.   
\- Igen   
  
Cassie dühösen felmordult, megragadta Sammy karját és kiviharzott a szobából.  
Meg sem kellett kérdeznem tudtam, hogy Cassie - akárcsak a többiek, szenvedő áldozatai annak a rémuralomnak, amit az exem teremtett.  
  
\- Ő tudja, hogy terhes vagy? - kérdezte Ben.  
\- Dehogyis - szögeztem le gyorsan. - Amikor eljöttem, még én sem tudtam. Ha tudja, biztos nem enged el.   
  
\- Bántott téged? - tette fel a kényes kérdést.  
\- Nem. Nem erőszakolt meg, ha erre vagy kíváncsi - feleltem epésen. - Mindig nagyon udvarias volt és sosem tett semmi olyat, amit én ne akartam volna.   
Ezen a ponton elpirultam, mert mégis csak a magánéletembe engedtem bepillantást. Kifejezetten örültem, hogy senki sem tud turkálni a fejemben.   
Az emlékeim maradjanak csak az enyémek.  
  
Nem tetszett nekik a válaszom. Jobban örültek volna, ha egy gonosz szörnyetegként festem le Alexandert. Aki nem csupán halomra öli az embereket, de nőket is bántalmaz. Viszont ebből egy szó sem igaz.

Nem kellett volna, hogy érdekeljen, mit gondolnak most rólam. De még nem váltam totál érzéketlenné és épp eleget küszködtem a saját lelkiismeretemmel is. Nem hiányzott a további vádaskodás.   
  
\- Velem nagyon figyelmes volt az első pillanattól kezdve. Pedig igen zajosra sikerült a bemutatkozás – próbáltam mentegetni.   
\- Mesélnél erről? - kérdezte Ben.  
\- Persze. Nem vagyok egy nagy mesélő, de ezzel talán megbirkózom.

És tényleg. Ez sokkal kellemesebb téma volt.   
Egy időre felmentést nyertem a komolyabb vallatás alól, de örök időkig nem ódázhattam el.

 

\- Ez abban az időben történt, amikor épp csak a támaszpontra kerültem – kezdtem bele életem történetének újabb fejezetébe. Igyekeztem kerülni a pillantásukat és többnyire a térdemnek beszéltem. Így könnyebb volt.  
\- Engem és néhány kis barátomat begyűjtöttek a legközelebbi lelencházból – ezen a ponton gyors pillantást vetettem Adura, aki bólintott, hogy folytassam. – Mindig is ott éltem és amikor beütött a vírus, nem volt hova menni.

A bázison mindenkinek hamar leesett a tantusz, hogy feltűnést keltenék a gyerekek között, így a konyhán kötöttem ki. Pár nap alatt beilleszkedtem és szép lassan elfeledkeztek rólam. Megcsináltam a kiosztott napi munkát, nem kérdeztem és nem szúrtam szemet senkinek.   
Ez a szürkeség ötven árnyalata – nevettem el magam keserűen. – Egész életemben ezt csináltam, nem volt ez újdonság, csak a közeg lett más.

\- Inkább arról mesélj, hogy miként lettél Vosch kedvence! – mordult rám Cassie, dühösen. Épp akkor jött vissza a szobába, és dúlt fúlt mint a kora tavaszi vihar. Csak remélni mertem, hogy a szobát egyben hagyja.

\- Az ételt osztottam ki a kantinban. Ezt csak ritkán osztották rám, de aznap valahogy mégis oda keveredtem. Sorban jöttek a csoportok, egyik a másik után. Aztán megjelent az a fafej Reznik és mindent elrontott.

\- Ő az aki annyi bosszúságot okozott nektek?  - Szavait Benhez intézte.  
\- Az nem kifejezés – értett egyet.

\- Reznik kifejezetten a kisebb és gyengébb ellenfelekre utazott, és pont belebotlott az öcsédbe – néztem Cassiere. – Ő pont az a típus volt, aki mások szadizásából élt meg, ebből töltekezett fel. Sok hasonló embert láttam, de ő aztán tényleg a fajtája legrosszabbja volt.

Akkor is épp áldozat után kutatott. Neki aztán nem számított a sor. Végig trappolt vagy kétszáz lábon, hogy előre törjön. És pont átcsörtetett Sammyn. Kicsi volt és félt. A többiek már résen voltak és inkább elhúzódtak, de ő csak állt a helyén és türelmesen várta, hogy megkapja a fejadagját.  
Reznik pedig neki ment. Innentől kezdve beindult a láncreakció.   
Sammy félelmében hátrahőkölt, de nem volt elég gyors és ez volt Rezniknek a vörös posztó.

 

Egyre jobban belemerültem az emlékeimbe.

*

Fogalmam se volt mi üthetett belém, amikor a kissrác védelmére keltem. Jött a belső késztetés hogy meg kell védenem. Olyan védtelenül aprócska volt. Ez a Reznik nevű fazon pedig egy igazi gyökér. Már máskor is láttam, ahogy kínozza a gyerekeket. Egy igazi szadista féreg, aki ezeken a szerencsétleneken töltötte ki a mérgét.

A kisfiú a földön feküdt és sírt. Csupán annyi bűne volt, hogy ő volt a gyengébb. Azt még lenyeltem valahogy, hogy szidalmazza, de amikor megtaszította és ezzel a földre lökte – elpattant bennem is a cérna.

\- Fejezze be! – mordultam rá, miközben úgy helyezkedtem hogy takarjam a kis védencemet.

Úgy tűnt Reznik fel se fogja, hogy valaki – és főleg egy nyeszlett csaj ellent mond neki. De amikor mégis kezdte kapizsgálni hogy ez nem az ő napja, vészesen elkezdett vörösödni a feje.

Tudtam, hogy hatalmas bajban vagyok. Most kicsinál, mert őt senki sem alázhatja meg.

\- Tudod, kivel szórakozol ribanc?! Van róla fogalmad, hogy ki vagyok én?!

Úgy fröcskölt a nyál a szájából, hogy már azon voltam kérek egy esőkabátot. Az volt a baj velem, hogy csak ritka pillanatokban eresztettem ki a hangomat, de akkor nem fogtam vissza magam. Határtalan magabiztosságot éreztem miközben leütöttem a magas labdát, amit ő maga rúgott fel.

\- Alighanem egy igazi őskori tahóval.

Ettől egy pillanatra elnémult, tovább vörösödött a feje.  Megindult felém, hogy helyre tegyen, de úgy döntöttem hogy én fogom helyre tenni őt.

A bakancsom sarkát teljes erőből belevágtam a vádlijába. Csúnyán telibe találtam. Nem rogyott össze, erre számítottam is, de előrébb hajolt én pedig bezúztam az orrát. Éreztem, ahogy törik a porc és már dőlt is belőle a vér.

Ordított tehetetlen dühében és előkapta a fegyverét. Hallottam a kattanást, de a lövés elmaradt.  
Nem rajta múlt. Tucatnyi katona rohant felénk hogy véget vessenek az őrületnek és lecsendesítsék Rezniket. Velem egyáltalán nem törődtek.

Reznik még távozóban oda kiáltott:

\- Ezzel még nincs vége ribanc, a parancsnokhoz foglak vitetni.

\- Menj és árulkodj nyugodtan, dedós - legyintettem felé.   
Végre arra is volt időm, hogy a hátam mögött hüppögő kissráccal foglakozzak. Felé nyújtottam a kezem, ő pedig a karomba vetette magát. Újból zokogni kezdett, alig győztem csitítgatni.

\- Ne félj, már vége, elmúlt a veszély - hazudtam neki, mert valamit mondanom kellett, amitől megnyugszik. Igazság szerint egyáltalán nem voltam benne biztos, hogy nem kerültünk még nagyobb bajba, de vannak pillanatok, amikor muszáj hazudni, és ez főleg olyan pillanat volt.

\- Hogy hívnak? - próbáltam kicsit faggatni, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét.  
\- Mazsola - válaszolta szipogva.  
\- Kedves neved van kölyök - borzoltam meg a haját. - Én Hailey vagyok.

\- Hogy kerültél ide Mazsola?

Tudtam hogy ez ostoba kérdés, de nem igazán jutott eszembe jobb.

\- Értünk jöttek a katonák a táborba. De csak én szállhattam fel a buszra… Cassie ott maradt és apu is. És Maci is.

Akadozva beszélt, még mindig a sírással küszködve. - Macit otthagytam, hogy vigyázzon Cassiere. Azt ígérték hamarosan utánunk jönnek - bizonygatta hevesen.

Az arca annyira elgyötört volt, hogy abba a szívem belesajdult. A családja nyilván halott már, de ő nem akarja elfogadni a szörnyű valóságot. A kicsik ilyenek és ez az egyik legcsodálatosabb bennük. A világ széthullik a szemük láttára, de a hitük megtörhetetlen.

\- Bátor vagy Mazsola, nem sokan mertek volna egyedül elindulni.

Ezután csak ültünk ott kettesben, míg az étkező lassan kiürült. Már magam se tudtam hogy kinek jelentett nagyobb megnyugvást a másik jelenléte. Mindketten család és otthon nélkül maradtunk és végtelenül igazságtalan az élet, hogy neki ilyen fiatalon kellett ezt átélnie.

Felkaptam a fejem amikor megláttam közeledni egy kamasz srácot. Igen határozottan felénk tartott, így jobbnak láttam ha felébresztem Mazsolát.

\- Kellj fel kishaver! Úgy látom, érted jönnek.

Álmosan pislogott rám, de egyből felderült a képe amikor meglátta a jövevényt.

 

\- Már mindenhol kerestelek közlegény - szólította meg.

\- Jobb lesz, ha legközelebb nem veszed le róla a szemed – figyelmeztettem a srácot.

\- Köszönöm, hogy gondját viselted – felelte. Nagyon zavarban volt, tipikus kamasz.  
\- Részemről az öröm. De azért vigyázzatok Reznikkel. Most nagyon nincs jó kedvében.

\- Ő sosincs jó hangulatban, kivéve ha kölyköket bánthat – felelte egykedvűen.   
\- Jobb ha mentek, nehogy büntetést kapjatok – zártam le a beszélgetést.

Visszamentem a konyhába és próbáltam nem észrevenni a szúrós tekinteteket. Gyorsan kerestem magamnak hasznos elfoglaltságot, hogy minél távolabbra halaszthassam a leszúrást. A kezem is veszettül fájt, sőt már vérzett is. _Mi a fene? Kőből van ennek a hülye Rezniknek a feje vagy mi?  
Megütöm és még nekem szakad fel a kezem._

\- Gyere Hailey, tegyük rendbe a kezed! – szólított meg Mariah – a legkedvesebb munkatársam.  
\- Rendben – egyeztem bele.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy butaságot csináltál?  
Ezen túl kell esnem, és Mariah legalább nem az a durván letámadó típus.

\- Tudom, de ez volt a helyes. Nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne segítsek a kisfiún.  
\- Ezt mind értem, de ennek most biztos hogy komoly következménye lesz.

\- Reznik egy féreg – duzzogtam tovább, miközben ő a fertőtlenítős kendővel törölgette a kezemet. Csípett mint a veszett fene, de ha ezáltal megúszok egy csinis kis fertőzést… ennyit bőven megér. Ki akar Reznik kórban szenvedni? Ezen már muszáj volt elmosolyodnom.

\- Min nevetsz? – kérdezte Mariah.  
\- Azért elég csúnyán elintéztem az őrmestert. Erre biztos nem számított.

\- Nem mondom, hogy nem érdemelte meg – értett egyet Mariah. – De ha azzal fenyegetőzik hogy jelentést tesz az ezredesnek, abban biztos lehetsz hogy meg is fogja tenni. Ilyesmivel nem szokott viccelni.  
\- Ha ettől jobban érzi magát, akkor menjen és köpjön be – vontam vállat.

\- Azért ne vedd ezt olyan könnyedén. Az egy dolog hogy Reznik pikkel rád, de az ezredessel inkább ne húzz ujjat. Ha valaki magára haragítja Vosch ezredest, annak annyi. Áshatja is a gödröt magának.  
\- Oké felfogtam – sóhajtottam. – De már úgysem tudom visszacsinálni a dolgokat. Lesz ami lesz.

\- Bízzunk benne, hogy Reznik kiadja a mérgét valahol máshol.

Láttam Mariah-án hogy még magát se tudta meggyőzni ezzel, engem meg végképp nem. De azért bizakodott. Nem tudom mivel értem el nála, hogy ennyire megkedvelt, de határozottan örültem, hogy akadnak még kedves emberek ezen a léleknyomorító helyen.

 

A reményünk estére semmivé foszlott. Amikor is beviharzott a közvetlen felettesünk, a konyhafőnök Peterson százados és közölte, hogy van egy kis probléma és most azonnal menjek vele.

A kantinban két fegyveres katona várt rám.

\- Jöjjön velünk kisasszony, Vosch ezredes már várja! – szólított meg a magasabbik, én pedig engedelmeskedtem.

Nem gondoltam volna, hogy akkora fenyegetést jelentek, hogy ketten is kísérjenek, de legalább a kezemet nem bilincselték meg. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy tetten ért bűnös. Ez az érzés egész addig kitartott, míg át nem léptem annak a szobának az ajtaját, ami után az életem fenekestül felfordult.

Kiszúrtam Rezniket. Alig telt el fél nap, az orra tökéletesen rendben volt. Ezen máskor tutira kiakadtam volna, de elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetnem arra az önelégült pofájára és egyből elkapott az ideg. Csak mentem előre és mielőtt végig gondolhattam volna, hogy hol vagyok és milyen következményekkel járhat, ha most igazán őszinte leszek, már toltam is az arcába az ívet.

 

\- Látom betartottad az ígéretedet - a hangom csordultig telt rosszindulattal, de ez még nem volt elég. Még helyre akartam tenni a lelkét. Meg akartam alázni. - Azért remélem a harminc ezüstöt megkaptad az árulkodásodért.

\- Mi a jó francról beszélsz?! - fortyant fel. Elégedetten nyugtáztam, hogy nem csak látványra egy buta tahó. Ízig vérig gyűlöltem, mert az emberi faj legmocskosabb képviselőit testesítette meg. Mindegy hogy vége a világnak, mindegy hogy hányan haltak meg és talán nem lesz holnap, ő ragaszkodik a saját alpáriságához.

\- Az ifjú hölgy a Biblia egyik kultikus jelenetére utalt. Júdás harminc ezüst pénzért árulta el Jézust az ellenségeinek. Az persze mellékes hogy utána felkötötte magát, a tanulságból nem von le cseppet sem.

Megdermedtem a hangjától. Hűvös és kimért volt, amitől az a cseppnyi magabiztosságom is eltűnt, amivel addig rendelkeztem. Az asztalánál ülhetett, ami kiesett a látókörömből, de már előttem állt, Reznik mellett. A mindenki által félve emlegetett ezredes. Én meg pont most kezdek balhézni. Ez nagyon rossz kezdés volt részemről.

Szerettem volna lesütni a szemem és a földet bámulni, mert azt az égető pillantást amivel szinte a földhöz szegezett, azt nem lehetett sokáig állni.

Úgy éreztem a lelkemet vizslatja, itt már nem volt helye hazugságoknak és ostoba poénoknak.

 

Sokszor és sok különböző indokkal hazudoztam életem során, de most határozottan éreztem, hogy nem lesz célravezető.

Egy ideig némán figyeltük egymást, amihez Reznik folyamatos morgása adta a háttérzajt.

\- Na ugye megmondtam, hogy egy pimasz kis liba - szitkozódott csípőre tett kézzel. Úgy összességében gáz volt az egész lénye.

\- Elég lesz, Reznik! - intette le

_Úgy úgy, elég lesz Reznik, már a saját felettesed is utál téged._ Kajánkodtam magamban.

\- Sem a hely, sem az idő nem alkalmas ostoba vitákra. Fogjanak kezet és tegyék félre az ellentéteiket! - jött az ellentmondást nem tűrő legfőbb utasítás. Ezen mindketten kiakadtunk, de nem volt mit tenni.

Reznik olyan erővel szorította meg a kezemet, mint akinek feltett szándéka, hogy összeroppantsa. Amúgy is fájt mióta bezúztam vele az orrát. De már csak azért sem engedtem el, inkább közelebb hajoltam hozzá.

\- Ha még egyszer hozzám érsz, vagy meglátom hogy gyerekeket bántalmazol, akkor megöllek.  
A hangom teljesen érzelemmentes maradt, csak a hideg céltudatosság hajtott, mint mindig ha már eldöntöttem valamit.

Láttam rajta hogy a pokolba kíván, és legszívesebben megütne, de a parancs egyértelmű volt így ő sem tehetett semmit.

\- Ezt nem felejtem el... - nézett rám dühösen. Vállat vontam, mit számított egy halálos fenyegetés. Bármikor mind elpusztulhatunk, ez már csak hab volt a tortán.

 

\- Jól felmérgesítetted - jegyezte meg az ezredes, miután Reznik elhagyta a szobát.

Nem tudtam mit feleljek erre, mert nem tudtam mi a jó válasz. Ő már nem Reznik volt.  
Szerettem volna távozni, de még nem kaptam rá engedélyt. Visszaült a helyére az asztala mögé.

\- Kérlek, ülj le! - nem emelte fel a hangját, elég volt a tekintélyt parancsoló pillantása.  
Elhelyezkedtem vele szemben és rémültem vártam az ítéletet.

\- Látom kissé megrémültél. Én félelmetesebb vagyok számodra, mint Reznik őrmester?

Ezzel igazán a lényegre tapintott. Mit lehet erre felelni egyáltalán? Úgy kalapált a szívem hogy majd kiszakadt a helyéről. Persze hogy féltem.

\- Nem vagy túl bőbeszédű - jegyezte meg. - De talán udvariasabbnak kéne lennem veled. Kezdjük az elején. Az én nevem Alexander Vosch ezredes, én vagyok ennek a létesítménynek a parancsnoka - mint ahogy ezt már sejthetted. De igazság szerint fogalmam sincs, hogy te ki vagy és nem emlékszem, hogy bármelyik egységben láttalak volna.

Várakozóan nézett rám, muszáj volt beszélnem.

\- A nevem Hailey Shepherd, és nem tartozom egyik egységbe sem.

 

\- Ez igazán érdekes - hümmögött.  – Hány éves vagy és hogy kerültél ide? – Faggatott tovább.

\- Charlestonban születtem és eddig ott éltem. Amikor ránk találtak a katonák, már csak néhány gyerek maradt az intézetben, akiknek én viseltem gondját. Szinte mindenki meghalt a járványban…

\- De ti nem lettetek betegek – vette át a szót. Bólintottam és az asztalt kezdtem fixírozni, miközben ökölbe szorult a kezem. Ez fájdalmas téma. Borzalmas volt tehetetlenül végignézni a halálukat.

\- Amit lehetett megtettem a gyerekekért, de az a semminél is kevesebb volt – sóhajtottam. – Most pedig kiveszem a részem az itteni feladatokból. Mikor mit kell csinálni.

Eddig érdeklődve hallgatott. Nem is jó szó rá hogy hallgatott, szinte kielemezte a hallottakat.   
\- Hány éves vagy? – tette föl megint a kínos kérdést. Fene se értette, hogy ez miért olyan fontos mindenkinek, de folyton ez volt a kulcskérdés.

\- 19.

Ő nem kapta fel a fejét, nem mutatott semmilyen érzelmi reakciót a válaszomra.   
\- Rendben  – Teljesen tárgyilagos üres válasz. Kezdjek vele amit akarok.

Na ezzel se lettem okosabb. Még mindig nem vehettem biztosra, hogy túlélem a mai napot. Felpillantottam Voschra, most kivételesen a falat tanulmányozta a röntgen tekintetével. Néma csendben vártam tovább. Nála meg sem próbáltam bevetni a női praktikákat, valahogy biztosra vettem, hogy lepergett volna róla. Aki ilyen magas rangot ér el, az se nem hülye, se nem gyenge. Agyaltam tovább.

\- Azt hiszem az lesz a leghelyesebb, ha most visszatérsz a körletedbe és folytatod a napi feladataidat.   
Megkönnyebbültem amikor végre elengedett.

\- De nyomatékosan figyelmeztetlek, hogy tartsd tiszteletben a feletteseid utasításait és kerüld el Reznik őrmestert, csak a problémák elkerülése végett.  
Ezzel nem szállhattam vitába. Nekem is jobb volt, ha szürke egérként meglapulhattam a szürke falak között. Ha nem látnak, nem is létezel irányelv alapján.  
\- Úgy lesz uram! – siettem a válasszal.  – Nem fogok több gondot okozni - szögeztem le.

\- Nagyon helyes. Akkor most elmehetsz.

Úgy pattantam fel a helyemről, mint aki darázsfészekbe ült. A kedélyes társalgásnak is vannak határai, és én bármikor kész voltam lecserélni a kényelmetlen bakancsot, a kevésbé elegáns nyúlcipőre.

Le nem vette volna rólam azt a jeges kék szemét, alig mertem hátat fordítani neki.

A kezem már kilincsen volt, de bunkóságnak éreztem volna, ha nem köszönök el tőle.

\- Jó éjt uram!   
\- Jó éjt Hailey! – felelte csevegő hangon.

Dermedten léptem ki a szobájából.

 

*

 

_Ki a fene lehet ez a lány?_

Tűnődtem magamban. Az életkora alapján nem is kéne itt lennie, és nem csak hogy nem tagja egyik egységnek sem, de még csak nem is lehetne kiképezni. Első pillantásra láttam rajta hogy totál alkalmatlan bármi ilyesmire.

_Miért hozták ide? A parancs teljesen egyértelmű, valaki mégis hibázott. Sőt, többszörösen._

Kezdtem dühös lenni. Hiába a tökéletesen kigondolt terv, mindig lesznek hibák. Hibák, amiket nem kalkuláltam be.

Mindegy. Megnézem a profilját és úgyis minden kiderül.

 

\- Doktornő! Küldje el nekem az egyik újonc kartonját és a Csodaország profilját is! A neve Hailey Shepherd.  
\- Az nem fog menni - felelte. Hallottam a hangján hogy azonnal ráismert.   
\- És ugyan mi akadályozza meg abban hogy teljesítse az utasításaimat? - mordultam rá.  
\- A lánynak nincs Csodaország profilja. Nem készült, a gép nem működött az ő esetében.

Azt hittem hogy rosszul hallok.

\- Ismételje meg!  
\- Hailey Shepherdnek nem készült el a profilja, a rendszer nem tudta feltérképezni.  
\- Most azonnal kaparja össze róla az összes anyagot, az utolsó cetliig és hozza ide nekem!

Nem gyakran húztam fel magam ennyire, de most szét tudtam volna verni valamit.

Három perc nem telt el, már kopogtattak az ajtómon.

\- Jöjjön!

A nő hullasápadt volt és reszketett. De ha két másodpercen belül nem tud nekem kielégítő magyarázatot adni, valóban hulla lesz.

Átnyújtotta az aktákat, majd várakozóan rám nézett.

\- Üljön le és kezdjen csicseregni, hogy kik és hol hibáztak!  
\- Nem tudom miért hozták be. Túlkoros volt és végig furcsán viselkedett.  
\- Oh igen azt tapasztaltam, amikor Reznik panaszt tett rá.

_Ezek szerint beengedtük az ellenséget a támaszpontra. Lekövethetetlen, engedetlen és kockázatot jelent._

 

Órákig lapozgattam az aktákat, de semmivel sem jutottam közelebb a megoldáshoz. A sötétben tapogatóztam és ez felettébb bosszantott.

Túlságosan is a technológiánkra alapoztam, de már oly jól kiismertem az emberi faj gyengeségeit. Ezt a tudást csak még inkább elmélyítettem az évek során, amihez nagy segítséget nyújtott a tizenkettedik rendszer.

Közéjük születtem, éltem köztük, családom lett - az emberi társadalom nézőpontja szerint, aztán amikor eljött az idő azt tettem amit kell.

Hamarosan vége a hazugságoknak, a bolygó megtisztul az emberi parazitáktól és végre rend lesz.

Eddig abban hittem, hogyha tartjuk magunkat a tervhez minden flottul megy majd. És most porszem hullott a gépezetbe.

Dr. Pam szerint ez maga az evolúció. A gazdatest egy fajta védekező mechanizmusa, de ez ostobaság. Egyetlen embernél mutatkozott meg eddig a tiszta ellenállás, így semmit se lehet biztosra venni.

\- Boncoljuk fel - indítványozta.   
\- Nem. Egyelőre élve kell.   
\- De Ezredes, a kockázat - próbált ellenkezni. Egyetlen pillantással elhallgattam.  
\- Ne essen bántódása - utasítottam. - Innen úgysem tud megszökni és napi 24 órában az orrunk előtt lesz.

\- Szükség lesz még további vizsgálatokra? - kérdezte a doktornő.

\- Tehetünk még egy próbát a Csodaországgal.

\- És ha az sem sikerül?

\- Akkor majd én megtöröm.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

A szokásos reggeli ébresztőmbe egy új elem csatlakozott. Ez volt a félelem.  


 

Reszketett a térdem, miközben elhaladtam az őrök mellett, holott ügyet sem vetettek rám.   
Mariah átadta a reggelimet, de nem igen volt étvágyam.  
  
Nem kérdezett semmit a tegnapról. Úgy sejtettem ő már mindent tud.  
  
\- Ha végeztél Hailey, kérlek segíts a zöldségek pucolásában - szólított meg. Egy pillanatra lefagytam, aztán csak bólintottam.   
Visszatértem a napi rutinhoz.   
Jöttem - mentem, elvégeztem a munkámat. Beszélgettem a munkatársaimmal. De többé nem kértek meg, hogy én osszam ki az ételt. Kicsit sajnáltam, mert titkon bíztam benne, hogy újból látom a kisfiút. Aggódtam érte. Reznik biztos megtalálta a módját, hogy megtorolja az őt ért sérelmet.   
Elhessegettem a gondolatot. Rossz vége lesz, ha tovább feszítem a húrt. Most meg kell húznom magam.  
  
Az egész napos kemény munka és a sok agyalás megtette a hatását. Sorban peregtek le a napok. Egyik a másik után. Na, nem mintha holmi dátumoknak lett volna értelme.   
Igazából teljesen mindegy volt, hogy hétfő van vagy péntek.  
Minden nap ugyanúgy telt el és kezdtem besokallni a bezártságtól.   
  
Zombiként kóboroltam az üres folyosón. Aznap én zártam a konyhát és elég késő volt már.  
A csendet csak a bakancsom monoton zaja törte meg. Már majdnem elértem a szobámhoz vezető folyosót, amikor sírást hallottam. Egy kisgyerek sírását.   
Megtorpantam és fülelni kezdtem, miközben sejtettem, hogy megint bajba fogok kerülni ha nem kotródom innen azonnal.  
Aztán mielőtt meggyőzhetett volna a jobbik énem, neki lódultam a hang irányába.   
  
Nem is kellett messzire mennem, mindössze egy emeletet lejjebb és be egy olyan ajtón, ami addig mindig zárva volt. Most viszont tárva nyitva. Ezt zöld jelzésnek ítéltem meg.  
  
Bedugtam a fejem és óvatosan körbe sandítottam.   
Senki sehol. Biztos csak haluztam.  
Aztán megláttam a kislányt. Ott kuporgott tőlem pár méterre. Olyan aprócska volt, hogy alig vettem észre.  
\- Szia! - köszöntem rá barátságosan.  
Nem válaszolt, csak nézett rám rémült, könnyes szemmel.  
\- Ne félj, nem foglak bántani   
\- Vigyél az anyukámhoz! - vágott a szavamba és megpróbált felállni, de erőtlenül visszacsúszott. Aztán köhögni kezdett és reszketett.  
Beteg volt ő is. Nagyon megsajnáltam.   
Már épp fel akartam venni a földről, amikor megállítottak.  
  
\- Inkább hagyd ott. Elég beteg szegény. Csoda hogy idáig eljutott. Nem figyeltünk egy percre és meglógott. De mindjárt visszakerül a többi közé. Intett az egyik emberének, aki felhúzta a kicsit a földről és bevitte az egyik szobába.

Egyedül maradtunk. 

Parker volt az. Aki a buszra invitált. Rossz érzésem támadt, hogy itt találtam. Nem akartam hogy a közelemben legyen, sem akkor, sem most.  
\- Meghallottam a hangját és azért jöttem ide - mentegetőztem előre, rosszat sejtve.  
\- Miattam nem kell aggódnod. Én nem foglak beárulni, ha tilosban járkálsz kislány - elnevette magát, amitől nem könnyebbültem meg. Épp ellenkezőleg. A hideg futkosott a hátamon.

\- Ez nagyon kedves tőled - válaszoltam félénken és az ajtó felé tekintgettem. Már-már szándékosan nem akartam észrevenni, ahogy gusztustalanul méricskél.  
\- Látod, csak összefutottunk megint. Pedig már azt hittem nem látlak többé. Olyan gyorsan cserélődnek itt az emberek 

Nagyon lazán adta elő magát, de a tartása olyan volt, mint aki karót nyelt.   
\- Azt hiszem szerencsém van, hogy egy ismerősbe botlottam bele - próbáltam oldani a feszültséget. Majd a távozásra tereltem a hangsúlyt.  
\- Talán jobb, ha nem kísérletezünk tovább a mai estére - mondtam határozottan és kihátráltam az ajtón.

Parker követett.  
\- Visszakísérlek a körletedbe, úgy sokkal biztonságosabb.  
Nem örültem a társaságnak, de leépíteni se tudtam. A hallgatás csak tovább növelte a feszkót. Szóval kellett tartanom.

\- Mi lesz a kislánnyal? - kérdeztem tőle.  
\- Már mondtam. Megy vissza a többi gyerek közé - vont vállat.  
\- Nem veszélyes a többire, hogy fertőzött?  
\- Ugyan már. A fertőzés már kigyomlálta a gyengéket  
\- Hát nekem nem úgy tűnik - jegyeztem meg kétkedve.

Végre elértem a körletemhez. Gyorsan le akartam lépni, mielőtt még kitalálja hogy "hazáig" kísér.  
\- Innen már megtalálom a szobámat. Köszi hogy velem jöttél Parker - búcsúzkodtam gyorsan. Ő azonban még elkapott egy végszóra.  
\- Legközelebb inkább maradj ezen a szinten és ne kóricálj. Nem mintha nem örülnék a látványodnak, de sajnos a szabályokat be kell tartanunk.  
_Fuh ez az álszent duma, miközben majd levetkőztet a szemeivel._ Csak azt kívántam, hogy húzzon már el innen, de tartanom kellett a számat.  
\- Nem lesz több gond, te vagy a főnök - vihogtam bután és neki ennyi elég is volt.   
\- Helyes. Viselkedj jól, kislány - itt megeresztett egy újabb sunyi vigyort. - A fertőzés miatt ne aggódj, mi mindent kézben tartunk. Itt nem érhet baj.   
\- Kösz hogy ilyen figyelmes vagy, hogy időt szakítasz rám - mosolyodtam el.   
\- Ugyan, ez a dolgom - szerénykedett. - Most már vissza kell mennem, de hamarosan újból találkozhatunk.  
\- Úgy legyen. Jó éjt!  
Megindult visszafelé, nekem pedig eltűnt az arcomról a kényszeredett műmosoly.  
Azaz, találkozzon veled az, akinek két anyja van és mindkettő édes.   
  
Nehezen aludtam el. Csak nyugtalanul forgolódtam az ágyamban. Ennek meg is lett az eredménye.  
Másnap reggel durván elaludtam.  
Azt se tudtam hová kapjak hirtelen és átkoztam a bakancsokat. Nagyon hiányzott egy laza kényelmes cipő, amivel nem kell vacakolni. De lehúzhattam a wc-n a laza cipőt és a többi kényelemre vonatkozó igényemet.  
  
Arra gondoltam, hogy gyorsan végig slisszolok a központi folyosón, senkinek se fog feltűnni.  
Majdnem így is lett, de két emelettel a körletem felett belefutottam egy újonc csapatba.  
Átfurakodtam közöttük és rohantam tovább, hogy a következő sarkon bele fussak egy vezetői delegációba. Úgy torpantam meg, mint aki üvegfalnak ütközött.  
  
Mindenki itt volt persze aki számít, az ezredessel az élen.   
\- Jó reggelt Hailey - köszönt vidáman.  
\- Jó reggelt, uram - válaszoltam gyorsan, de a hangom megremegett.  
  
\- Menjenek csak előre - engedte el a beosztottjait. Ettől nem lett jobb a kedvem. Nem akartam kettesben maradni vele.  
\- A konyhára igyekszel ugye? - kérdezte tőlem. _Hmm mintha nem tudná._  
\- Igen.   
\- Remek. Akkor mehetünk együtt.  
  
Én nem éreztem ezt olyan remeknek, de a kocsonyába hajló lábaim és a kipirult arcom pont elég koncentrációt igényelt. Másra nem maradt energiám. Arra meg főleg nem, hogy felvegyem a póker arcot.   
  
Nagyon idegesített a feszült csend, de semmi sem jutott eszembe, amit mondhattam volna neki.  
És őt szemmel láthatóan egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy nem beszélgetünk. Távol állhatott tőle az üres fecsegés.  
Ez még szimpatikus is lett volna, ha nem érzem fenyegetőnek a jelenlétét.   
Egy tetten ért bűnösnek éreztem magam mellette. Vagy még ennél is kevesebbnek, egy porszemnek.  
  
Őt itt mindenki tisztelte, ő volt a megmentőjük. Vagy valami ilyesmi. De nekem nem akart ez az egész átjönni.   
Óvatosan rá sandítottam, épp csak a szemem sarkából. Amit pont észrevett és elmosolyodott.  
A mosolya cseppet sem hasonlított azokéra, akik összeszedtek.   
Ebben a reakcióban nem volt semmi mögöttes tartalom, csak a fensőbbséges nyugalom.  
Megborzongtam. Ez sokkal nyugtalanítóbb volt, mint eddig bármi.  
  
És az is kezdett idegesíteni, hogy elkapta a pillantásomat.  
Kiszáradt a szám az idegességtől.  
Engem nem tudott úgy lenyűgözni a motivációs beszéde, mint másokat.  
Túlságosan szkeptikus és gyanakvó voltam a nevelőim szerint. De olyan pletykák is a fülembe jutottak, hogy egy engedetlen bajkeverő vagyok, aki senkit és semmit sem tisztel.  
Akkoriban nagyon haragudtam ezért, de mára tudom, hogy részben igazuk volt.

De ez most nem fog kimenteni innen.  
Piszok hosszúnak találtam az utat a kantinig. Máskor fel se tűnt, ellenben most.  
Megérezhette, hogy feszengek mellette, mert a következő elágazásnál közölte, hogy dolga van máshol és nem tud tovább kísérni.  
\- Legyen szép napod! - köszönt el.  
Úgy lefagytam, hogy alig tudtam egy halk - köszönöm-öt kinyögni.   
  
Amikor eltűnt a szemem elől, rohanni kezdtem. Már nem érdekelt, hogy ez is kihágás.  
Csak akkor nyugodtam meg, amikor becsuktam magam mögött a konyha ajtaját és oda somfordáltam Mariah-hoz.   
\- Akarom tudni, hogy hol voltál és ki elől futottál? - kérdezte a zilált külsőmet látva.  
\- Hidd el, nem - szusszantottam és leültem egy székre, mert éreztem, hogy elmegy az erő a lábaimból. A szívem őrülten kalapált és nem a futástól.  
  
Be voltam gyulladva, de nem akartam Mariah-nak elmondani, mert múltkor is olyan rosszul reagált.  
Ebből egyedül kell kimásznom.  
  
\- No, mi lesz hölgyeim? Nem akar haladni a munka - jegyezte meg Christopher aki épp most toppant be az ajtón. Tele volt a keze üres tálcákkal, és tányérokkal. Oda ugrottam és elvettem a felét.   
Felettes létére folyton dolgozott, sosem láttam pihenni, megállni.  
  
\- Köszönöm Hailey - mosolyodott el. De ez csak átmeneti állapotnak minősült, mert a tányér rakomány felét laza mozdulattal a földre dobtam, hála a kapkodásnak.  A következő pillanatban pedig tört a többi is, miután megcsúsztam a vizes kövön és lendületből landoltak a mosogatóban.

Miután véget ért a csörömpölés és a főnök totál megsemmisülve távozott, elkezdtem kiszedegetni a törött cserepeket a vízből. De alig hogy neki kezdtem, az egyik éles darab elvágta a kezemet. Ömlött a vér végig a kövön, amit már Mariah sem hagyhatott szó nélkül.

\- Oh, istenem te lány – ugrott oda egy halom törlőkendővel és a sebre szorította, majd leültetett a pult mellé.   
\- Sajnálom – mondtam lehorgasztott fejjel. Fájt a kezem és még mindig vérzett, de mégis totál máshol jártam. Nem akartam arra gondolni, hogy megint túlságosan reflektorfénybe kerültem. De folyamatosan a történteken pörögtem. Mennyire szokványos, hogy egy ilyen magas rangú katona szóba elegyedik egy hozzám hasonló senkivel? Biztos, hogy nem túl gyakori eset. Nem bírtam elhessegetni a gondolatot, hogy talán nem ok nélkül akar „barátkozni”.   
Összerezzentem, amikor Mariah ráöntötte a fertőtlenítőt a kezemre és vastagon átkötözte.

\- Jól vagy kislány?   
\- Persze – feleltem azonnal, de nem győztem meg.  
\- Mi történt veled? Úgy futottál be ide, mint akit kergetnek és most is totál zavarodottan viselkedsz. Nem szoktál ilyen szétszórt lenni.

\- A te figyelmedet semmi sem kerülheti el, ugye? – kérdeztem vissza.   
\- Majd ha ennyi idős leszel mint én, megtanulsz olvasni az emberek arcáról is.  
Ezen elmosolyodtam. De ez olyan keserédes mosoly volt. Én sosem fogom megérni életem delét. Talán a következő heteket sem, ha így folytatom.  
Vettem egy nagy levegőt és kiböktem, ami a szívem nyomta:

\- Bajban vagyok Mariah. Szerintem mégsem maradt következmények nélkül, hogy összeakaszkodtam Reznikkel. A parancsnok nem felejtette el ezt nekem – itt már szinte suttogóra vettem, így közelebb jött.  
\- Mit beszélsz? Mi történt?

Nyeltem egyet, mert már attól ideges lettem, hogy visszagondoltam a történtekre. Szinte éreztem a nem létező gombócot a torkomban.  
\- Ma is találkoztam vele…  
\- Reznikkel?  
\- Dehogyis. A parancsnokkal, Vosch ezredessel. A folyosón botlott belém, és majdnem idáig kísért. Félek, Mariah, most már tényleg félek – sírtam el magam.

\- Nézd, kicsikém. Nem tudom, mit akarhat az ezredes. De nem hiszem, hogy bántana téged. Nem ismerem őt, személyesen is csak néhány alkalommal láttam. Nem szokott itt felbukkanni.  
Örültem, hogy próbál bátorítani, de láttam rajta hogy ő is megrémült.   
\- Ne sértődj meg az őszinteségemért drágám, de neked nagyon bájos arcod van és az ezredes úr is csak férfi. Kellemesebb látvány lehetsz neki, mint a legtöbb alárendeltje.   
Erre nem feleltem, csak bólintottam. Értettem, mire gondol. De úgy éreztem téved. Nem sok tapasztalatom volt eddig férfiakkal, de azok elég egyértelműen a tudomásomra adták, hogy akarnak valamit.

  
\- Ne idegeskedj előre. Ebből még valami jó is kisülhet. Talán előléptet – mosolyodott el Mariah és megborzolta a hajamat.   
\- Az lenne csak a komoly előrelépés. Konyhalányból első számú mosogatósegéd lehetnék – bólintottam rá, de már nevettem.   
\- Látod, csak pozitívan kell hozzáállni mindenhez, kedvesem.

Én hittem a pozitív gondolatok erejében és újult erővel vetettem bele magam a tengernyi munkába. Úgy voltam vele, hogy lesz ami lesz, nem agyalok többé azon amin változtatni úgysem tudok.

A kivárásra játszottam. Lépjen ő előbb.  
És lépett is, talán előbb is mint szerettem volna. Hát így teljesüljön minden kívánságom a fenébe is.

Záráshoz készülődtünk, amikor berontott Christopher, nyomában egy nem túl rokonszenves tiszttel.   
Rosszat sejtve a falig hátráltam és már a védőbeszédet kezdtem fejben összerakni.  
_Mi az isten lesz itt megint?_

\- Végeztél Hailey? – nézett rám kérdőn a főnök.  
\- Igen, uram. Már mindent elrendeztünk.  
\- Remek. Akkor mielőtt visszatérsz a körletedbe, te fogod levenni az ezredes úr vacsoráját.  
\- Tessék? – kérdeztem cérna vékony hangon.   
\- Jól értette kishölgy. És én fogom elkísérni. Nehogy véletlenül eltévedjen – szólított meg a marcona egyenruhás.   
– Van esetleg bármi ellenvetése?

Beletörődően csóváltam a fejem. _Ellenvetés? Nekem? Oh ugyan dehogy._

\- Nagyon helyes, Vosch ezredes külön magát kérte.  
Erre már nem mondtam semmit, csak összenéztünk Mariah-val.

A kezembe nyomták a tálcát és elindultam a felvigyázó tisztem után.   
Végtelen hosszú volt az út és mégis mintha csak egy pillanat lett volna oda érni, ahhoz a lifthez, ami a vezetőség körletéhez vezetett.

Alig éreztem a lábaimat, a kezem reszketett és gondolni se mertem arra mi lesz ha ezt a tálcát is elejtem.   
Áthaladtunk az utolsó ellenőrző kapun. Kezdetem egyre jobban begyulladni. Mindenhol fegyveresek, árgus szemmel lesték minden mozdulatomat.   
Nagyon nem akartam itt lenni. Őszintén szólva bárhol szívesebben lettem volna, mint itt. De ez nem szabadon választott gyakorlat volt. Csak túl kellett élnem. Bármit is akar, bármit is fog tenni velem, elviselem.

De persze könnyebb volt ezt fejben lejátszani, mint a valóságban megélni.

Megálltam az ajtó előtt és megvártam, hogy a kísérőm bekopogjon.

Szinte azonnal érkezett a felelet:  
\- Szabad.

Megborzongtam a hangjától. Aztán vettem egy nagy levegőt és beléptem az ajtón.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Az ajtó becsukódott mögöttem. Úgy álltam ott, mint egy elcseszett robot. Moccanni sem mertem, csak vártam a megsemmisülést.   
\- Kérlek tedd le a tálcát a másik asztalra, itt csak útban lenne. Az étel megvár.   
A hangja barátságos volt, minden felsőbbrendűségtől mentes. Nem parancsolt, csak kért. És én bolond azt hittem, ennyivel megúsztam.   
\- Ülj le ide! - mutatott a már jól ismert székre. Nem tetszett a helyzet, de nem volt olyan jó indok a tarsolyomban, amivel kimenthettem volna magam.   
Ha itt helyben leszáll az űrhajó és az E.T. horda bejelentkezik a bázisra, még akkor se kapnék felmentést, ebben tökéletesen biztos voltam.

\- Így mindjárt kényelmesebb, nem gondolod? – kérdezte és megeresztett egy mosolyt, hogy oldja a feszültséget.  
\- Igen, azt hiszem. Illetve köszönöm, uram – kapkodtam a szavak után. Annyira összezavart. Nem akartam itt lenni. Elég volt csak ránéznem és összezavarodtam. Féltem, de kíváncsi is voltam, hogy mit akar ezzel az egésszel elérni.

Mint aki kihallgatta a gondolataimat, rögtön a lényegre tért.  
\- Látom hogy ideges vagy, de semmi okod rá. Nem akarlak bántani, csupán kíváncsi voltam, hogy érzed itt magad. Hogy haladsz a beilleszkedéssel?  
\- Megtaláltam a helyemet és igyekszem elkerülni a bajt, ahogy ígértem magának is – feleltem óvatosan.   
\- Ezt örömmel hallom – bólintottam. – De beszélgessünk kicsit közvetlenebbül, ha ez még belefér neked.   
\- Rendben – feleltem dermedtem.  _Dehogyis fért bele._ A tekintetünk egy pillanatra találkozott, aztán az asztalt kezdtem fixírozni. Most sem tudtam tovább elviselni, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal. Tökélyre fejleszthette, hogy kicsináljon érzelmileg másokat egyetlen pillantással.

\- Mesélj arról miként éled meg, hogy új világ születik itt az orrunk előtt?  
\- Ezt nem értem – vontam vállat.   
\- Pedig olyan egyszerű – kezdett bele a magyarázatba. – Jöttek ők, a látogatóink és célba vették a Föld minden lakosát. De mindenkit mégsem irthatnak ki. Mit gondolsz hova fajul még ez az egész? Meddig mernek még elmenni az idegenek, hogy kiiktassák az emberi fajt? Eddig roppant kreatívnak bizonyultak.

Erre felkaptam a fejem és elöntötte az agyamat a vörös köd.   
Nagyon dühös lettem. Annyira tárgyilagos volt, mintha csak egy kémiai egyenletről kérdezett volna. Milliárdok haltak meg, és őt ez kicsit sem rázta meg.

\- Most viccel velem? Honnan tudnám, mi jöhet még? – csattantam. -  Talán folytatják az öldöklést, vagy nem. Felrobbantják a bolygót a Halálcsillaggal, vagy ami csak nekik tetszik. De az is lehet, hogy leereszkedik közénk a követük és tárgyalni akar – folytattam tovább, mit sem törődve a következményekkel. Ennyit a nyugodt beszélgetésről. Elérte, hogy tomboljak a dühtől. Teljesen kizökkentett. Ő bezzeg maga volt a megtestesült nyugalom.   
\- Ez érdekes elképzelés – közölte higgadtan. Még talán egy mosoly árnyéka is bujkált a szája szegletében. – Te akarsz lenni a mi nagykövetünk, Hailey? – kérdezte kíváncsian. Szinte leste a reakciómat, de bölcsen visszavonulót fújtam. Túlságosan belelovaltam magam a szócsatánkba. Nem akartam folytatni, de Vosch már nem eresztett el.   
\- Így ahogy elnézem, te nem szeretnél tárgyalni velük, még akkor sem, ha esélyt kapnál rá – ütötte tovább a vasat.   
\- Ugye jól gondolom?   
\- Megölném őket – feleltem szárazon és komolyan is gondoltam. Eddig nem gondolkodtam ennyire végletekben, de most elkapott a harci kedv.

\- Miért gyűlölöd őket ennyire? Tőled mit vettek el? – tette fel a kínos kérdést.   
\- Mindent. Az egész életemet, minden lehetőséget töröltek. De hol van ez ahhoz, amit másoknak kellett átélniük? Családok szakadtak szét, gyermekek maradtak árván.

\- De élnek – vetette ellen. – Talán még így is jobb nekik, mintha a föld alatt rohadnának.

\- A bujkálást és a folytonos rettegést nem lehet életnek nevezni.  
\- Az emberi faj mégis remekül alkalmazta ezeket igen hosszú ideig. Talán nem is értünk volna a fejlődésünk csúcsára, ha nem tanulunk meg együtt élni a félelemmel – dobta vissza a labdát.   
Erre már nem tudtam mit mondani. Legszívesebben az asztalra csaptam volna dühömben. Annyira kikezdhetetlen volt a logikája, hiába támadtam folyamatosan, könnyedén hárított.

És élvezte. Már nem is próbálta elrejteni hogy mennyire jól szórakozik a bénázásomon.   
Talán máshogy kell megközelítenem.

\- Engem nem tudtak úgy kifosztani, mint másokat ezt elismerem. Hiszen akinek semmije sincs, attól nem is tudnak elvenni semmit sem.   
De mindenkinek vannak veszteségei. Talán még magának is. Igyekszik palástolni a fájdalmat, de akkor is nyugodt és tiszta marad-e a lelkiismerete, ha a tükörbe néz?   
\- Idegen emberek halálát könnyű lenyelni, vagy másokat a halálba küldeni. Ami kívül esik a privát zónánkon, az már nem számít, ugye?

Mire a mondókám végére értem, egészen lehiggadtam, ami róla nem volt elmondható.   
Apró győzelem, ami miatt még megüthetem a bokámat.

\- Azt teszem, amit helyesnek vélek. Még ha ez neked túl durvának és elhamarkodottnak tűnik is.

\- A gyerekek fiatalok a harchoz – ellenkeztem tovább.  
\- Már nincsenek fiatalok vagy öregek. Csak túlélők vannak, akik bizonyították a rátermettségüket. Mindenki kiveszi a részét a küzdelemből, és segíti az ügyünk előmenetelét.   
Nem mondtam erre már semmit, csak felsóhajtottam. Ez nagyon nem tetszett neki.

\- Minden erőmmel azon dolgozom, hogy helyreállítsam a világ rendjét. De nem fog menni egyik napról a másikra. Nagyon sok problémát kell elsimítani, így a türelmedet kell kérnem – felelte, csevegő hangon.   
Elég gyorsan felvette a pókerarcot, de biztos voltam benne hogy mélyen magában, azért most is forrong.

Elszégyelltem magam. Nagyon nem vagyok abban a helyzetben, hogy bárkinek is beszólogassak. Még akkor sem, ha ő kezdte az egészet és nem értek vele egyet.    
Le kell állnom, mielőtt a nagy szám bajba sodor.   
\- Sajnálom, megint sokat beszéltem – mentegetőztem.   
\- Nem bántottál meg. Valakinek őszintének is kell lennie, ritka kincs az manapság.  
Ezzel ismét sarokba szorított. Ez kezdett idegesíteni. Azt hinném nyerésben vagyok és abban a pillanatban megszorongat. Visszaszorít a saját térfelemre, mintha csak sakkoznánk.

Feszengtem a széken, mert annyi mindent tudtam volna még mondani és legalább kétszer annyit kérdezni, de nem tudtam meddig mehetek el.   
_Miért állt szóba velem? Mit akar tőlem?_

\- Könnyebb lenne, ha kimondanád amit tartogatsz magadban. Ahogy eddig.  – Kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét és úgy várta, hogy megnyíljak neki. _Oh mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne, ha így működni a világ._ De régen se volt tanácsos túl sokat fecsegni, most pedig még inkább nem. De már elkéstem. Óvatlan voltam és hagytam, hogy az érzelmeim elragadjanak.

Régen szerettem bírálni a rendszert, a döntéshozókat, de annak már vége. Most Vosch ezredes volt a rendszer és lehet akármilyen kedves, nem fogja értékelni ha, felülbírálom a döntéseit.

\- Azt gondolom, a legjobb ha óvatosak vagyunk és kivárunk még egy ideig – böktem ki egy szuszra. Nem pont erre gondoltam, de ez is része volt az egésznek. Féligazság.   
\- Hm. Azt mondod, hogy nem vagyok elég óvatos, amikor kitervelek egy újabb bevetést? – kérdezte, miközben felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- És előbb még nem voltál elégedett a visszafogottsággal sem. Nem tetszett, hogy bujkálnunk kell – emlékeztetett arra, amit fennhangon hirdettem. De én nem is így értettem. Most nem tehetünk mást, de ez nem is igazi élet. _Szánalmas pótléka a valódi életnek és semmi más.  
_ Megint ingoványos talajra tévedtünk. Ez pedig elégedettséggel töltötte el. A tekintete élénken csillogott, hiszen nála volt most is a helyzeti előny.

\- Nem tudom mi a jó döntés uram, én csak magamért felelek.  
\- Na látod, pont ez okozza  a nézet különbségeinket – mondta vidáman. – Én sok - sok emberért felelek. Talán nem látod át azonnal, de figyelembe veszem az embereim jólétét is, mielőtt harcba küldöm őket. De tudod, hogy van ez. Aki mer, az nyer. Ha nem merészkedünk ki a komfortzónánkból, sosem tudjuk meg mire vagyunk képesek.

Ezen eltöprengtem. Vosch nem várt azonnal választ, megadta az időt, hogy szárnyaljanak a gondolataim.   
Még mindig nem láttam az értelmet minden lépésében, de kezdtem érteni, hogy miért kedvelik mások.   
Nagyon udvarias volt és érdeklődő. Úgy elbeszélgetett velem, mintha csak régi ismerősök lennénk. Ez volt az a tulajdonság, amit sosem szerettem az emberekben. A hozzám hasonló csigaházasok nem bírják a bizalmaskodást. És volt itt még valami.   
Vosch nem volt kezdő. Egész komoly összegeket fel mertem volna tenni rá, hogy másként is kiszedhette volna belőlem az információt, akár kínzással. De ő ennél többet akart.

Nem csak az információ kellett neki, hanem a bizalmam is.  
Már így is megcsúsztam, mert kezdtem besétálni a hálójába. Felültem az érzelmi hullámvasútra és ha nem szállok le időben, még most is jártatnám a számat. Ilyen fegyvert nem adok megint a kezébe.

\- Na, mire jutottál Hailey? – szólított meg, miután látta hogy eljutottam a konklúzióig.  
\- Az lesz a legjobb, ha mindenki marad a saját szakterületénél. Nem szerencsés, olyan embert felülbírálnom, aki több információval rendelkezik a hadviselés terén mint én.  
\- Ez elég udvarias kitérő válasz volt – csóválta a fejét szinte csalódottan. – Egész biztos, hogy elfogadod az utasításaimat minden helyzetben?  
\- Igen uram – vágtam rá azonnal és felvettem a szemkontaktust.  
\- Még abban az esetben is, ha tudod hogy ezzel komoly kárt okozok nektek? – faggatott tovább. Nem akartam feleselni vele és igyekeztem visszafogni magam. De az őszinte válaszom nem tetszene neki.   
\- Csak ismételni tudom magam. Én csak önmagamért felelek, és senki másért.   
\- Ha ez az utolsó szavad, akkor elfogadom. És elengedlek mára.   
\- Köszönöm.

Örültem hogy elszabadulok innen, de szöget ütött a fejemben a záró mondata.  
Megálltam az ajtóban és onnan kérdeztem vissza.   
\- Csupán mára függesztjük fel a beszélgetést?  
Felállt az asztalától és megállt mögöttem. Fenyegetőbbnek éreztem a közelségét, mint eddig valaha.   
\- Igen. Jól értetted. Hamarosan folytatjuk a mi kis eszmecserénket. Emiatt ne aggódj.

  


Vosch:

 

A beilleszkedéssel tényleg nem volt gondja a lánynak. Persze nem csak az ő szavára hagyatkoztam. Azzal nem sokra mennék. Ehelyett behívattam Hailey közvetlen felettesét, Peterson századost és kifaggattam.

\- Mit gondol az új beosztottjáról, Sheperdről? – szegeztem neki a kérdést.  
\- Oh, Hailey? – kérdezett vissza.  
\- Igen ő – sóhajtottam türelmetlenül.  
\- Vele az égvilágon semmi gond nincs, uram. Szorgalmas és megbízható munkaerő. Még csak pár hete van itt, de nem okoz problémát.

Bólintottam és azon kezdtem törni a fejem, hogy elég lesz-e ez így, vagy lássam a saját szememmel Hailey kis ténykedéseit. Peterson megérezhette, hogy nem győzött meg. És elébe akart menni a bajnak.   
\- A múltkori incidens óta nem tapasztaltam semmilyen kihágást nála. Nagyon igyekszik, hogy betartsa a szabályokat – mentegette, de elhallgattattam.   
\- Rendben, elég lesz százados. Egyelőre hiszek magának, de nyomatékosan kérem, hogy tartsa rajta a szemét. Hailey szabadon mozoghat a körletétől a kantinig. Azon túl, csak az én engedélyemmel.

Nem válaszolt, csak bólintott, de remélhetőleg így is megértette, hogy ez most véresen komoly. Az ő vére fog folyni, ha újabb problémák merülnek fel, de ezt egyelőre nem kötöttem az orrára.

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért kell ilyen kiemelt figyelmet fordítani a lányra? – próbált puhatolózni.   
\- Nem, egyáltalán nem kérdezheti meg. Elégedjen meg annyival, hogy jó okom van rá.  
\- Értem. Elnézést kérek ezredes, a tiszteletlenségemért.   
\- Kivételesen elnézem magának. Most pedig távozhat – engedtem útjára nagylelkűen.   
_Szolga lelkű kis senki._ Nem voltam elvarázsolva a gondolattól, hogy ilyen emberekre kell támaszkodnom. Csak azzal vigasztalhattam magam, hogy ez sem tart örökké. Már visszafelé számlál az óra, de az utolsó percekig még rengeteg dolgom lesz. Mindent el kellett intéznem, és úgy zárni, hogy tisztán köszönhessek le.   
Hailey csak egy volt a sok elintézendő közül.

_Mit fogok veled kezdeni kislány? Miért pont most bukkantál fel?_   
Újból elővettem a kartonját, és átfutottam. Nem tartogatott semmi újat, de nem szeretek hibázni. Ezt is meg kell oldanom. Percekig erősen töprengtem, és igyekeztem minden oldalról megközelíteni a problémát.   
Aztán ahogy a fényképére pillantottam, be is villant a tökéletes megoldás, amitől kénytelen voltam megereszteni egy alattomos mosolyt.  
_Ne félj Hailey, megtalálom az utat hozzád is._

 


End file.
